Remember Me
by Miss Ink
Summary: AU. Anakin travels to a future far far away. Can he get back home? Or will the past be forever changed? Anakin vs. Darth Vader.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** I don't own Star Wars. This story is primarily from Anakin's POV and has original characters and settings from my AU stories.

A helpful character list: "Ben" Kenobi (Obi-Wan's future clone), Lady Thrice (Ben's future wife), Jinn Kenobi (Ben's future son), Kiya Kenobi (Ben's future daughter), Warren Starling (Ben's son-in-law, married to Kiya Kenobi).

I hope this character list is useful and I'll be sure to make note if more turn up. Thanks.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Remember Me

Chapter 1

**Location: space station, Nimbus-9**

"Padawan, don't touch anything," scolded Obi-Wan.

Anakin pressed his lips and defensively replied, "I wasn't touching anything, Master."

"Well, see that it remains that way, Anakin. This is a rather pricey establishment and I rather not pay for any mishaps," said the Jedi Master.

Anakin moved about the store and fingered what looked like a crystal ball and examined several strange dry herbs and creatures hanging around the walls. It looked like one of those spiritual teashops at a specialty district on Corusant. Anakin had no idea what Obi-Wan wanted in a place like this, but obviously he wanted it pretty bad in order to look for it here. He never even heard of space station Nimbus-9 until today. He just hoped they weren't here to actually buy tea or he would have asked to wait in the ship.

"Master, what are we looking for again?"

"An ancient scroll for Master Yoda. We are retrieving it for him as a favor."

The Padawan walked towards a bunch of dusty old shelves and lifted some papers and said absently, "Oh, well what kind of scroll is it? Is it about something boring like history or something?"

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes as he waited patiently for the storeowner to return with something from the back. The homely looking lizard-like being mention something about contacting an expert. Force only knew how long that would take. Though, Obi-Wan disliked his Padawan's disregard for antiques and said, "No, Ani. It is not some boring old history scroll, it's actually supposed to be some sort of spell. Something to do with foretelling the future."

"Foretelling? Sounds creepy," smiled Anakin. "I though Master Yoda was all-powerful. I thought he didn't need scrolls to read the future, just his Jedi training."

The Master smiled back and replied, "No, Ani. Master Yoda may be very old, but he is no fortuneteller. Though, I thought you'd be interested in such things since you are supposed to be the Chose One and all that."

The young man turned to face his mentor and said, "Yeah, but I doubt I'll learn anything about the future here. This place looks like it's stuck in the past."

"We shall see, Padawan."

Suddenly, the backdoor was thrown open and in returned the lizard-like man dressed in what looked like a pink dress. Excitedly, he opened a tube and pulled out an old looking parchment and unraveled it over a display case. With a clawed finger he pointed to some strange looking words on the parchment that looked like a strange star shaped design in a circle.

"Here! Look Jedi, this is the scroll. This is the scroll of Blue Flower Society."

Anakin frowned and stood next to his Master to look at the old scroll and said, "Blue Flower? Sounds more like a gardening club, not a scroll about fortune telling. Are you sure you've got the write one?"

The lizard man flicked out his tongue in offense. "Hush, boy! What do you know about anything? This scroll is about foretelling the future. It just so happens to be made by a group of beings that call themselves the Blue Flower Society. They are a bunch of humanoid beings with strange red color eyes and really big brains. They are so smart they were said to actually have been able to time travel for real."

Obi-Wan scuffed, "No one can time travel, sir."

The lizard man shook his long muzzle and said, "No, Jedi. It's true. It is said that if you read the words in the scroll out loud in a scared place then a window will open in any body of water and into the future you go."

The young Jedi laughed. "Sounds like a fairytale. Though, if it is so easy to time travel then why hasn't anyone done it before?"

"That's because nobody has been able to find a place that works, Mr. Smarty-Pants," replied the lizard. He then turned to Obi-Wan and held out his clawed hand. "Well, that will be 2,000 credits, Mr. Jedi."

"2,000! What? That's highway robbery," complained Obi-Wan. "I'll give you a 1,000 and no more."

The lizard growled and flicked his tongue out from side to side and said, "No. No, bargaining. It's 2,000 credits and that is final. And don't even think about pulling any Jedi magic on me. I am a smart man, Mr. Jedi."

"Force! You are impossible. Fine, very well. You may have your 2,000 credits." Obi-Wan reached inside his robes and pulled out a data-pad and began to transfer the money to the storeowner sourly. He then picked up the scroll and put it back into its case and grabbed Anakin by the arm.

"Come on, Ani. Let's get out of here."

-0-0-0-

**Location: Jedi Temple**

Obi-Wan and Anakin approached Master Yoda in the room of fountains and presented him the scroll into his small green paw. The little Master smiled happily at the two and instructed them to sit. The two bowed to the Grand Master and did what they were told and watched as he unrolled the parchment onto the stone floor.

Both Master and Padawan leaned forward and glanced again at the strange drawings and symbols with deep curiosity. Master Yoda hummed and nodded occasionally and finally he looked up at the pair and said, "The scroll I have looked for a very long time. Done well you have Master Kenobi and Padawan Skywalker."

Obi-Wan replied, "Thank you, Master, but is this truly a manuscript to time travel? I heard from the establishment's owner that the words on the scroll can transport a being into the future when spoken in a sacred place."

Yoda nodded his head. "Yes, know this I do. A legend it is. Truth, I do not know. However, the Blue Flower were knowledgeable about the ways of the Force. Interesting their teachings were."

"Can you read it, Master?" asked Anakin. "Maybe the scroll will work here. The Temple is considered a scared place, right?"

"Yes indeed, young Skywalker. Read, I will," answered Yoda delightedly and in a weird language the little Master began to read the scroll out loud. And suddenly, a strange silence overtook the room completely. The normal sounds of flowing water were abruptly muffled by the strange words. They seemed to echo out into ever corner of the space until unexpected the swallow pool behind the small Master began to glow a mystical blue light that shot out like a moonbeam.

Startled, the two men rose and stepped away until Master Yoda ended his reading and stood up too to look at the sparkling pool of water. Memorized, the three came forward to gaze at the portal and they saw that the surface was undulated and unclear, but gradually it cleared and in it they saw a vision of the future.

In the pool, they saw an older looking Anakin stalk down the corridors of the Temple in the night with his lightsaber draw with a red glow. They saw him stare at a group of younglings mercilessly with eyes filled with yellow hate and then violently he began to slay the children one by one as the world suddenly became consumed with flame.

Shocked, Anakin cried, "That can't be me! I would never do that. It has to be some kind of mistake."

However, once again the pool began to distort with waves and suddenly an image of a pregnant Padme stood in front of a dark looking Anakin while wordlessly pleading for him to stop, but instead he saw an older looking Obi-Wan standing before them on a ship's tramp. The dark-Anakin then Force-choked the poor Padme and dropped her to the ground like a dead weight.

"No! This can't be the future!" cried Anakin in distress. He would never in a million years hurt his Angel Padme. The vision of the future had to be false. Angered, he marched away form the water's edge and went to pick up a stone to throw into the pool, but Obi-Wan quickly halted his hand to stop him. However, Anakin wouldn't let go of the rock and the tried to break free.

"Obi-Wan, no! This can't be the future. It has to be a mistake!"

"Anakin, stop."

"No! It's not real!"

Yet, just as the Padawan broke away from his Master, he lost his footing and fell into the pool in a splash. The water somehow rose high all around him and began to swallow him up like an amoeba or the blob. Anakin screamed for help as it engulfed him and instantly he in blinding bust of light he broke through the surface and gasped for breath. Coughing, he dragged himself out of the water and rolled over onto his back onto the ground exhausted.

His chest heaved up and down as he panted and his clothes and hair were soaked and wet. Slowly, he got up and looked around and noticed he was some place else. It looked like some kind of garden, but one he had never seen before in his life. The pool and garden were housed inside a big solarium and outside, Anakin could see that it was the night.

"Where the heck am I?"

Then, somewhere in the darkness, Anakin heard the sounds of footsteps and he quickly got up and hid behind one of the big flowering plants and waited. In the dim he saw a woman came running by the pool and giggle happily as she glanced behind her.

"Come on, slow poke. You can't catch me!"

"We'll see about that, you minx," called a man that emerged from a doorway and much to Anakin's surprise he saw that the man was Obi-Wan.

"Oh my god!" he whispered out loud as he saw his mentor chase after the woman like a big kid and grabbed her around her waist. The woman gave out a squeal and stumbled into the pool.

"Oh! Look what you made me do. Now my feet are all wet."

"You have lovely feet."

The woman laughed and bent down to gather a handful of water and began to slash water into the Master Jedi's face.

"Oh, you devil! Now this means war."

Anakin watched amazed at Obi-Wan also bent down and began to slash the woman back. They circled around each other as they laughed and played like a pair of younglings that Anakin was beginning to think he made a mistake thinking he was his mentor. It was starting to look like he stumbled onto a late night romance. Though, unexpectedly the man picked the woman up from behind and spun her around that she cried, "No! Obi-Wan, stop! Ben, please."

"I think not, Milady. I've got you now and there is no escape."

The woman giggled, but before things could go any farther Anakin stepped out form his hiding place and called, "Obi-Wan?"

The pair paused and carefully the man put down the woman and pushed her behind him protectively. In a strong voice he asked, "Who are you? What are you doing in here?"

The Padawan approached the two cautiously and answered, "It's me, Anakin."

"Anakin?…that cannot be," stated the Master perplexed. He took a step forward and commanded to the computer, "Solarium systems, lights on" and in a flash the artificial torches began to light and all was revealed.

In an instant, Anakin saw that the man standing before him was indeed his mentor, Master Obi-Wan, but the woman he didn't recognize. She was fair and had dark hair, but he saw she wasn't a Jedi. He couldn't place her anywhere. However, when he caught his Master's gaze he saw that Obi-Wan was looking at him like he was a ghost.

Wide-eyed and speechless, Obi-Wan stepped forward with an outstretched and placed it solidly onto his shoulder. Shocked, he gasped and looked like he was about to cry.

"Force, is it really you? Is it you, Anakin?"

"Yes, Master. Who else would it be? What's wrong with you?"

"By the gods," he said and in the blink of an eye, Obi-Wan embraced Anakin in a tight hug. "Oh gods, it is you, Ani. It's really you, but—but how can this be?"

The Jedi Master pulled back and narrowed his brow. "You're not a clone or something are you? You aren't going to try and kill me?"

Anakin made a face. "What are you talking about?"

Obi-Wan then stepped back and cleared his throat. "Oh, never mind. Well, this is very odd." He then turned around and stared at the woman. "This isn't your doing is it? This isn't some sort of gift from your blasted father?"

The beauty shook her head. "No, but then I've no idea who this man is. Aren't you going to introduce me?"

"Ah, yes. Well, Milady this is apparently my former Padawan, Anakin Skywalker. Anakin, this is my wife, Lady Thrice Kenobi."

"Wife!" shouted the young Jedi. "Since when did you have a wife? This doesn't make any sense."

However, the beauty ignored Anakin outburst and pulled at Obi-Wan's sleeve. "Darling, I think its time to get out of the pool. This is starting to look like a long story."

Obediently, Obi-Wan obeyed. "Yes, dear."

The Jedi Master then took Anakin by the arm and led him to sit down on a stone bench within the solarium and they all sat down. Obi-Wan rubbed his beard thoughtfully and regarded the young man critically. He couldn't remember seeing Anakin look so young. He seemed to be in his late teens, perhaps 18 or 19 years old, sometime before the Clone Wars. It was very odd.

"Please, explain yourself. How did you get here? What is the last thing you remember?"

The Padawan sighed heavily and tried to ignore the dampness of his robes and replied, "I was at the Temple with you and Master Yoda. We just got back from Nimbus-9 and got an old scroll from some merchant to give to him. It was supposed to be about time travel and some how I think the scroll worked and sent me here."

Obi-Wan paused for a beat and narrowed his brow. "Padawan, how did you get here with a scroll?"

"The scroll is supposed to work when the words are spoken in a sacred place and we were in the chamber of fountains. Yoda read it and then a pool of water began to glow, but something happened and I fell in and that's how I got here. Now, can you tell me where we are and why you're married?"

The Jedi Master leaned back and pondered Anakin's explanation thoughtfully, but Thrice noticed his impatience and simply replied, "Well, there is no great mystery, you are at the New Jedi Temple and we are married because he asked me."

The beauty then moved to sit uncomfortably close to the young Jedi and gave him a sly grin and asked, "Now, tell me, how do you know Obi-Wan?"

Anakin diverted his gaze nervously and said, "Obi-Wan is my Master. I am his apprentice. But, when did Obi-Wan ask you to marry him?"

"Oh, that was a long time ago, almost 60 years. It was after we defeated the Sith Lord."

"What? What Sith Lord? I thought Obi-Wan killed that Sith back when I was 9."

"Milady!" shouted the Jedi Master. "Please, be silent. I think Anakin here is displaced. He is not in his proper time and place. It is imperative that we return him to his own universe as soon as possible."

"Yeah, but how?" asked the Padawan.

-0-0-0-

TBC

-0-0-0-

Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

Remember Me

Chapter 2

**Location: New Jedi Temple, Solarium**

"I don't know, but we'll find out how to get you back home," answered Obi-Wan. "Though, until then you are welcome to our home as our guest."

Anakin wrinkled his nose. "Guest? But, I'm your Padawan, Obi-Wan. I'm not your guest."

The Jedi Master sighed and said, "No, Ani. You are not. You are displaced. I am not your Master during this—this reality. Now come, you need to get out of those wet clothes before you catch your death and we should all get some sleep. We can all think on this more in the morning."

Anakin rose and followed his not-Master through the halls and out to several corridors until they finally took an elevator to a floor high above the glowing Coruscant city lights and entered a spacious apartment. The quarters had a large cream color sofa in a seating room, a balcony, a kitchen, a dinning room, a bath and several sleeping chambers. It looked rather cozy compared to his room back at his Temple.

"Anakin, you can take the guestroom. The bath is the second door there. I'll get you some clothes to change into and Milady can get you something to eat."

Obi-Wan then strode into another room and left him alone with his wife. Anakin felt unnerved being alone with her. The strange woman gave him a cheeky smile and she tilted her head at him curiously.

"What are you staring at?"

Thrice laughed and unexpectedly leaned forward to give Anakin a motherly kiss on the forehead. "You'll be fine," she said—"Nothing is going to happen to you while you're with Ben and me. Now, have a seat and I'll get you some dinner."

Anakin frowned at being treated like a little kid when he was a Jedi. He was grown enough not to be treated like a child, but as he watched the woman move around the kitchen silently and began to prepare a disk he suddenly began to think about his own mother and how much he missed her. Obi-Wan's wife seemed like a nice enough woman. She was pretty young looking and she had weird red eyes, but other than that she seemed pretty human. She was wearing some loose fitted blue dress and her hair was done up like Padme's. There was definitely something very motherly about her and Anakin had to admit he liked it.

In no time at all, Thrice was able to make a simple meal of stir-fried vegetables and tender grilled meat. It smelled delicious and Anakin ate it clean off his plate. He couldn't remember the last time he had a home cooked meal.

"Thank you, Lady Kenobi."

The beauty laughed and dipped her finger into the last dab of sauce and licked it playfully off with the tip of her tongue. "Nonsense, call me Thrice. And since Obi-Wan is like your father then I guess that makes me like your mother."

"I guess, but I already have a mother, Lady Thrice."

"Then, I'll be like your stepmother."

"Yeah, but stepmothers are supposed to be evil."

Suddenly, the two heard the door to one of the bedrooms open and out came Obi-Wan with some robes. He stared at them both and shook his head. "Milady, you will not adopt him. Do not get too attached. He needs to eventually go home. Now, Ani, here are some robes that I think well agree to your fashion sense. And here, these are some pajamas you can change into when you sleep."

Anakin took them. "Gee, thanks Obi-Wan. I guess this is goodnight."

The Jedi Master patted him on the shoulder. "Sleep well, Anakin."

-0-0-0-

When Anakin went to bed he thought he wouldn't be able to sleep because of all the strange things that had happened to him, but once he hit his pillow he was out like a light. He woke the next morning a bit confused, but then he remembered and stumbled out of bed, showered and got dressed. He discovered that Obi-Wan had been right. The clothes he gave him did fit pretty well and they were in his favorite color, black. He wondered why his mentor would even own such a set of clothes. It didn't really fit his image.

However, with a shrug he opened the door and entered the main sitting room and discovered that Thrice was at the kitchen and had just finished up her breakfast. She smiled at him brightly and called to him cheerfully.

"Good morning. Come and have first meal."

"Sure," he replied and hesitantly he sat down and saw he had a plate waiting for him. He saw it was pancakes and hot syrup with fresh fruit. It looked really good that he decided to forget about the strangeness of his situation and just dig in. It didn't take him long to finish and curiously he asked, "Where's Obi-Wan?"

"Oh, you just missed him. He woke up early to try and do some research on your situation. He is at the Archives. Though, you shouldn't worry. He will be back. You can spend some time with me if you like."

"Oh, thanks Lady Thrice, but I don't want to get in your way. I'm sure you had plans before I came. Maybe I can do something else or maybe come with you. I'd like to see more of this place."

The beauty smiled mischievously and said, "Feeling like a fish out of water? Well, don't be. We can go for a walk and get you acquainted with the place and then I can drop you off with Ben."

Anakin smiled. "Thank you, Milady."

The beauty shook her head and headed towards the door and signaled for him to follow. "Please, Anakin, call me Thrice. Only Ben, oh—I mean Obi-Wan calls me Milady. But tell me, do you like sparring?"

The young Jedi grinned. "I like a challenge, Thrice."

-0-0-0-

Anakin was impressed by the strange Jedi Temple. In many ways it resembled his own home, but in many ways it was different. The structure was more organic and filled with plant life. There were plenty of open gardens and younglings roamed around in small groups happily. There seemed to be a lot more freedom in this Temple then the one he remembered and some Jedi even looked like they belonged to families. It was strange.

Though, Thrice led Anakin to another part of the Temple that housed a gym with several training rooms. He saw that several younglings were being taught how to use self-defense and hand-to-hand combat while some of the older children wielded training-sabers in a class setting. The sounds of battle cries and sabers hummed in the air wildly. They all looked like miniature soldiers getting ready for war—it was disorienting.

"What is all this? Shouldn't these kids be working with their Masters?"

"These are training sessions for all younglings. Come on, Anakin. I'm sure you'd want to train with the advanced students."

"Advanced?"

He followed Thrice as she entered into another room with a smaller group of young men and woman who were all engaged in mock duels with each other around a large empty space. They all battle furiously with their various lightsabers, but they all stopped when she entered and every one of them bowed with respect.

A lone Master stepped up to her and spoke. "Good morning, Lady Thrice. I did not expect you here today. Are you conducting a class?"

"No, Master Shiba, not today, I'm giving this young man a tour." She then looked at Anakin and asked, "Would you like to practice with them? You can ask to train with anyone you like."

Anakin smiled and gave Thrice a cocky grin and boldly said, "Alright, I'll train with the best swordsman you have." He then gave Master Shiba a nodded. "I guess that means you, right?"

"No," answered a voice behind him. "The best swordsman is me."

The young Jedi turned around and saw a man with short light brown hair, dark brown eyes and dressed in black robes step forward and glance at him up and down critically. He gave Anakin a snug look and then stared passed him at Thrice.

"Who is this brat, Thrice? Is he one of your protegees?"

"No, he's Obi-Wan's."

The black-dressed man circled Anakin appraisingly and pulled his lightsaber from his belt aggressively. "Obi-Wan's you say? Interesting, I thought old Ben gave up taking up protegees. You must be good kid. The Great Ben Kenobi doesn't just teach anybody. Let's see what you're made of."

The young Jedi smiled and also drew his weapon and ignited the blade. "Bring it on."

The black-dressed man laughed and lunged forward to make the first strike. "We'll see!"

And in a flash, the two men began to duel. Surprised, Anakin was shocked to see that the dark-Jedi had a red lightsaber and fought mercilessly and hard. The dark-Jedi had a heavy aura around him and he sensed that the Force was strong within him. Anakin had to fight back with more might and power then he had ever done before, but strangely the dark-Jedi didn't look phased at all.

"What's wrong kid? Are you getting tired?"

"No!" Anakin roared. "I will defeat you."

However, the dark-Jedi kicked him in the shine and sent him down to his knees and deactivated his red lightsaber and pressed the hot metal of the handle onto Anakin's nape. The handle burned and the young Jedi growled at the sting.

"That's enough, Padawan. I admit you are pretty good, but you still have a lot to learn. You harbor a lot of hate."

The dark-Jedi then gave Anakin his hand to help him up and reluctantly the young Jedi took it and the two faced each other for a moment, but Anakin swiftly turned away. He frowned and rubbed the back of his neck and stepped away.

"Ouch, that really stings. What kind of Jedi are you?"

The man laughed and replied; "Don't you know? I thought all the advanced Padawan leaners knew. I'm a former Sith. I'm Master Warren Starling."

"A former Sith?" gasped Anakin. "Are you really a Jedi?"

In response, Warren laughed again and patted Anakin on the shoulder. "Oh, trust me kid, if I were a member of the Dark Side you'd be dead by now. Now, run along and give my regards to Master Obi-Wan."

Thrice smiled kindly at the Padawan and took his hand. She then gave Warren a mean look and chided, "Warren, you taunt the students too much."

However, in reply the dark-Jedi gallantly bowed to her and stated, "I promise to be kinder, Master."

Thrice sighed and shook her head at Warren's brash attitude and once again resumed her walk with Anakin out of the training grounds and into the main hall. Though, once they were away Anakin dropped the beauty's hand and matched her pace.

"I don't understand. How can you have a former Sith train those Padawans and trust him? Aren't you worried he might corrupt them? He might turn them to the Dark Side."

The beauty smiled. "No, I trust Warren. He is a part of my family. Don't let his Darkness fool you, Anakin. He has a good heart. He has more than proven himself to me."

"You mean you don't care that he's a former Sith?"

Thrice stopped and steeled the young Jedi with her ruby-eyes. "No, I don't. I am not a Jedi. I am a warrior. There is nothing in him for me to judge or condemn. I don't follow Council creed or Code. I believe that men should be true to their word and that their actions are what make them. And if Warren Starling were not trustworthy then trust me, I would have cut him down myself."

-0-0-0-

**Location: Temple Archives**

It didn't take long for Thrice to lead Anakin to the Archives and the beauty left him to find Obi-Wan on his own. Anakin felt revealed to be away from her presence and quickly tracked his alternate-mentor down through the use of the Force. He discovered the Jedi Master sitting down at a table and pouring over some data-pads and he had a serious expression on his face as he read. Anakin pulled out the chair next to him and sat down.

With a loud long sigh, the Padawan said, "Obi-Wan, you're wife is scary."

"Oh? What did she say?"

"She said she was a warrior and that she'd cut a man down if he weren't trustworthy and I believed her."

"Well…it's true. Milady is probably one of the best swordsman in the galaxy. She can be as sharp as a knife's edge when she wants to be."

Anakin then leaned forward over the table and said, "Yeah, but how can you love a woman like that? Somebody who can so easily kill without a second thought."

The Jedi Master smiled and looked at his young friend and replied, "She isn't heartless, Ani. And in her own way, she is very idealistic. She just doesn't like nonsense."

"But, that former Sith, Warren Starling—you trust him?"

"Yes, he's like a son to me. He's brought me quite a lot of peace."

Anakin frowned and was deeply confused. "How? And how can you be married? I thought the Code forbids attachments."

"Well, Warren is a part of my family, so by default I have to trust him to some degree, plus I've gotten to know him and he is a very dedicated individual. And as for the Code, the rule of non-attachments no longer exists. I am now free to love whom I wish. In fact, the Order has become very liberal since the old days. We've tried to bring into the fold the teachings of the Clan, my wife's family, into the Jedi creed. For it is said there is no Darkness and there is no Light, there is simply the Force that unifies us all. Emotions, feelings of love and hated are no longer limited to serenity and tranquility, but are melded with that of the Warrior's Spirit. A warrior, Padawan is a being who fights with all their soul and whose Master is their heart."

The young Jedi got up and began to pace. He felt deeply conflicted and it didn't make any sense. "Obi-Wan, what you're telling me goes against everything you taught me. A Jedi isn't supposed to care about anything, but the galaxy as a whole, not one individual. What if somebody forces you to fall to the Dark Side by taking Lady Thrice hostage?"

Obi-Wan scuffed. "Milady, would rather see me die than watch me succumb to the Darkness. Though, knowing her, she would probably end me herself. No, Ani, I trust her completely and she trusts me. I believe in her."

"Yeah, but I'm not so sure about this Obi-Wan. I saw visions before I got here and it was horrible. I thought I saw myself murdering younglings at the Temple and I saw myself hurting Padme and fighting you. What if I go back and those things do happen?"

The Jedi Master frowned and rubbed his beard in thought. It was obvious to him that this Anakin had not yet fallen to the Dark Side. This Anakin was the Ani before Palpatine's influences and hatred. This was the Anakin he remembered and loved. This was the young man that was like his own brother and son. He didn't have the heart to tell him that those vision in the pool were actually events that would soon come to pass. He didn't want to reveal to him the Darkness that lay ahead. Though, questionably Obi-Wan wondered if he could somehow prevent such a passing from happening. Could he change fate? Could he somehow save Anakin like he once dreamed? It seemed like dangerous thinking.

"I don't know, but regardless I think it's important that we get you back home. I will go to Nimbus-9 and investigate this personally, but in the meantime I want you to stay here."

"No, I want to come with you. Please, Obi-Wan. Please, Master."

The Jedi Master rose and resolved he replied, "No. You will remain here. I'll not have you getting into any trouble."

Anakin followed Obi-Wan to the door and out into the hall. He caught him by the arm and stopped him from walking away. "But you can't go alone. What if you get into trouble? Come on, Master. Don't you remember, we're a team, team Kenobi and Skywalker."

Obi-Wan shook his head. "No, Ani. Those days have been long gone for me. I now only work with my wife, but you will not be alone. I will assign Master Jinn to watch over you until my return."

Startled, Anakin said, "Jinn? But I thought Master Jinn was dead?"

-0-0-0-

TBC

-0-0-0-

Please review, Thank you.


	3. Chapter 3

Remember Me

Chapter 3

**Location: Old Jedi Temple**

Frantic, Obi-Wan leaned over to look into the pool and saw that his apprentice was gone. There was no trace of him anywhere. The water's surface was clear and he could clearly see that there wasn't anything on the swallow bottom.

Desperate, he turned to Master Yoda. "Master, where has Aankin gone?"

The little Jedi shook his head and stared at the scroll still clutching in his hands and replied, "The future he is. When, I do not know."

"Master, there must be a way to bring him back. I don't know, can't you summon him back to the present?"

The small Master frowned and said, "Summon is easy, but when is the problem. Time is vast, Master Obi-Wan. No not I do when he emerged."

The Knight kneeled down on his knee to meet the Master's eye level and said, "Force, the future seemed a dark place for Anakin. I fear for him when and wherever he may be. What if he should meet a dark version of himself, what if the coarse of the far future is alter by this event?"

Master Yoda calmly patted Obi-Wan on the shoulder. "Patient we shall be. Find him we will."

"Yes, Master, I just hope he's alright. I don't know if Anakin will be able to return to us without the scroll."

-0-0-0-

**Location: New Jedi Temple, Gardens**

"Obi-Wan, I thought Master Jinn was dead," said Anakin as he followed behind his alternate-Master into a spacious outdoor garden. It was so full of flowers and curved paths that he almost didn't think he was on Coruscant. It was so different from his own Temple and if it weren't for the tall buildings looming in the background he might of thought he was on Naboo.

"This is new. Since when did the Temple have a garden."

Obi-Wan paused and fished around his robes to reach his communicator at his belt and sat down on a bench and said, "Hmm? Oh, yes, the gardens are Naboo inspired. It was the Clan's idea. They helped rebuild the place. If they believe in anything it's that things should be both attractive and functional."

"Oh—who are the Clan again?"

"My wife's family. They are a group of advanced non-Core beings who can use the Living Force and are into cloning. And please, call me Ben instead of Obi-Wan."

Anakin wrinkled his nose and shook his head and sat down too. He asked, "Why do you want to be called Ben when Obi-Wan's your real name?"

"That is because Anakin, for a very long time I went by the name Ben and now I have gotten so used to it that only people who are not familiar with me call me Obi-Wan."

Anakin thought about this and shrugged his shoulders, he always thought Obi-Wan was a strange name to begin with. Ben actually sounded pretty normal and less Coruscant-like. However, he noticed that Ob—Ben, had gone back to try and contact someone on his communicator again. Curious, he leaned forward to eavesdrop.

"Hello, Jinn? Yes, I have a favor to ask of you. I want you to meet me at the Common Garden near the Yert trees…yes, yes…no, report to me immediately. Ben, over and out."

The Knight snapped his communicator shut and turned to face the young Jedi. He placed the device back at his belt and leaned back into the bench and sighed. "Well, now we wait."

Anakin made a confirming sound and the two sat in silence for a while until anxiously he said, "Ben, do you think I'll make it back home? You know to my own Temple."

"Of course. I told you, I will be heading to Nimbus-9 to find out with Lady Thrice."

"I see, though I'm curious, how did you meet her and how did you know you were in love?"

Ben nervously rubbed his beard in thought and drew in a deep breath. This was worse than giving the talk. Though, in hindsight, Ben thought that it might not be such a bad idea teach this alternate-Anakin about love—proper love and give him some guidance. And after all, he hadn't been exactly knowledgeable about such things before when he was his Master.

"Well, when I first met Lady Thrice she was assigned as my guardian and I was her student. She was teaching me the Clan ways of the Force."

Startled, Anakin turned to Ben in amazement. "What? You mean you were her student? Her Padawan? Did you have a crush on her?"

The Knight flushed and rubbed his temple. "No. She was my instructor and I had already been a Jedi Master when we met. I told you, she was instructing me in her people's ways. However, over time I grew to see her in a different light. She wasn't just some warrior—no, I realized under her façade she was actually kindhearted and noble. She was a lady in title, but not in treatment. She saved me when she didn't have to and I didn't learn of how deep her affections were for me until we were reunited. But, the day she told me—oh, Ani, there was never a more coldhearted warrior ever born with a soul as loving as her's. She truly sees me, Anakin, and not as a Jedi, or a general, but as a man. She taught me that the heart should be a man's true master."

Anakin began to feel embarrassed by Ben's words. He never thought in a million years that Obi-Wan, any Obi-Wan would ever say such sorts of things about love. He began to think about Padme and wondered if she could ever feel that way about him. His mother used to say that love was the most powerful thing in the universe and he believed it until he met the Jedi and the Force. Though, now he wasn't so sure.

"What did Lady Thrice say to convince you that you two ought to be together?"

Ben scuffed. "And what makes you think she had to convince me?"

Anakin rolled his eyes and the Knight sighed in defeat. "Fine, you're right. I felt unworthy of her, but she told me that love had no distinctions, it just was. And that she'd—"

"And that she's love you for a thousand years, yes I know father," said a similar Coruscant accented voice. The Young Jedi looked and saw standing beside him was a man that resembled Ben almost exactly. It was astounding. Shocked, he rose up from his seat and stared. He saw that the man was a Jedi dressed almost like Ben, but he had on underneath his long brown robe a richly embroidered dark red tunic and at his hip he cared a strange metallic sword next to his lightsaber. He was clean-shaven and had strange gold color eyes.

"Who are you?"

The man bowed gracefully and replied, "I am Master Jinn Kenobi, son of Master Obi-Wan Kenobi and Lady Thrice."

"Obi-Wan's son…" spoke Anakin mystified—"But you two look about the same age, how can that be?"

Jinn smiled charmingly and said, "The gift of modern science. Though, you ought to listen to the Great Master Kenobi, young man. To love someone for a thousand years is to say you love them until the end of time, that no affection is required, that no gift is necessary, but that you demand nothing but to be by their side forever. Love is the miracle in of itself. It makes the heart race and the blood boil and it is only true love that asks of us only to love in return."

Anakin thought about the warrior's words carefully before replying, "I think you're more like Lady Thrice than Ben."

Jinn laughed in response and patted his shoulder. "Well, that's a first. Most people tend to think I'm more like my father than my mother based on my looks. Though, that's very prospective of you, young man. The Force is strong in you."

"The name's Anakin, Master Jinn. Anakin Skywalker."

"Skywalker?" The warrior frowned and looked to his father who simply nodded his head and began to speak. "Jinn, I'm going to the Outer Rim on a mission. I want you to watch over Anakin while I am away. Be mindful of what you say." Ben then turned to the Padawan and said, "Ani, listen to Master Jinn while I'm gone. He will be supervising you. You may ask him what you asked me before, but beware that the future is not meant to be known in advance. Prophecy can cripple you."

"But, Ben, I want to come with you."

"No, Anakin. You stay here, I will return shortly."

-0-0-0-

After Ben left the gardens for the hanger bay, the young Jedi was annoyed. He couldn't believe he was now stuck here on some weird Temple with nobody he knew and nothing made sense. Plus on top of it all he was handed over to a babysitter like a youngling.

"Stupid, Master! Why does he always keep treating me like a child?"

Jinn rolled his eyes at his out burst and said, "Oh, let it go. Getting upset over it isn't going to solve anything. And quite frankly this situation is as shocking to me as it is to you. How did you get here by the way? You don't belong here do you?"

Anakin stilled for a moment and stared at Jinn hesitantly. He wasn't sure if he ought to tell him or not. Though he longed to spill all the things that had been bothering him even if it was to a complete stranger, but somehow it seemed easier to talk to somebody who wasn't so close. Though, he had a feeling that even though he didn't know Jinn that he's somehow understand. Jinn was so how familiar yet unfamiliar enough to confide in.

"I was brought here by a magic scroll that was read out loud by Master Yoda. I saw vision of myself doing terrible things in the future and it scares me, but what I don't understand is this future. Like why is Obi-Wan married? What happened to the Temple? Why is there a former Sith training young Jedi? And why won't anybody tell me? How did this future happen because when I looked this future wasn't there, but a dark one was in its place."

The warrior sat down in Ben's vacated place at the bench and rubbed his chin. He had Ben's habits written all over him. Quietly, he said, "My father just before said that prophecy can cripple you, Anakin. Perhaps, knowing what will come to pass will make you do what you think is intended. Men don't like to think they are being controlled by destiny. And your reality may not be the same as ours. Though, you mustn't worry so much about the future, but take care of your present. It's the only thing you have the power to alter."

Exasperated, Anakin sighed and began to pace. "Gee, what a lot of good you are. Won't it be a lot easier to just ask you and you answer me? Then I'd know what to expect. All these half-truths are annoying."

Jinn laughed and leaned back to cross his arms over his chest. "Maybe so, but knowing too much could be more trouble than it's worth. Though, I won't deny you some simple information."

Astonished, Anakin stopped pacing and for a minute couldn't believe his ears. "Really?"

"Yes, first the Obi-Wan that is your Master and this Obi-Wan, Ben are not the same man. This is the far far future, at least about 80 years from your present day. Your Master Obi-Wan is dust. The Ben Kenobi of today is his clone who happens to know everything your Obi-Wan did. They are virtually the same. Also, the Clan people can live for a very long time, so age and looks don't necessarily match."

The Padawan frowned. "That's…weird."

Jinn rolled his eyes and muttered, "Yes—I suppose from your prospective it is rather weird."

-0-0-0-

TBC

-0-0-0-

Hey, people! Sorry for not keeping the updates coming-I haven't been really feeling this story. Anakin isn't my favorite person and I'm half tempted to turn this story really, really weird just to mix things up a bit, but right now I don't really know. Thus, not sure if I should remove it or give it another go.

As always, don't hesitate to write me a review. Thank you.


	4. Chapter 4

Remember Me

Chapter 4

**Location: space station, Nimbus-9**

When Ben and Thrice landed on Nimbus-9, they noticed that there wasn't much difference between the one they discovered and the one Anakin described. However, once they tried looking for the shop they found that it was gone. In the place of the old antique store there was now a ladies' dress shop.

"I don't understand," said Ben perplexed. "This is the right location."

Thrice said, "It has been a long time, Sir Knight. You can't expect things to just stay the same."

"Well, it was worth a shot, but now what do think we ought to do?"

The ruby-eyed warrior twirled her raven locks between her fingers in thought and replied, "Ben, didn't you say that Anakin told you the scroll was made by the Blue Flower Society?"

"Yes, something about the legend of red eyes beings with really big brains. Why, does that mean something?"

Thrice moved to stand closer to her husband and said, "No, but it sounds suspiciously like a description of my father's people."

"It could be, Milady. The description does fit your people's features; crimsoned eyed and intelligent. But, what else do you know about them?"

The beauty sighed. "I'm afraid not much. I think we should contact the Clan and ask my father. Lord Blackswan may be able to examine Aankin and determine his origins. It may give us a clue on how to return him."

"Then, we ought to return to the ship so we can reach him on the communicator to boost the signal."

It didn't take very long for Ben and Thrice to return back to the docking bay at the space station and enter their ship. Thrice sat at the controls while her husband leaned over her chair to watch her work. The ruby-eyed warrior was a regular expert on all things mechanical since she came from a long lived race of clone soldiers invented by mad scientist. There was actually not much she couldn't do, but Ben knew personally that she didn't get much joy out of her technological skills. Instead her greatest pleasures in life were dancing, sparring, and craft making. To her it was all art and she did these things with a passion.

However, Ben's thoughts were interrupted when the communicator sounded and he heard Thrice's father, Lord Blackswan speak on the other side. The mad clone scientist gleefully said, "Greetings, daughter. How are you?"

"Hello, father. I have a request. Can you meet us at the Temple and bring a med-ship to conduct an examine?"

Excitedly, Lord Blackswan exclaimed, "Oh my! Are you pregnant again?"

Ben moved closer to the communicator and muttered, "Force, your father is encourage" and then replied, "No, sir I am afraid not. We are investigating a case dealing with time travel or trans-dimensional displacement. We believe it had something to do with an ancient scroll, do you know anything about that?"

"Oh! My Lord Kenobi, it is good to hear you."

The Knight rubbed his face in impatience. "Yes, hello sir, but the question—please."

"No, Lord Kenobi, I haven't heard of such a thing as a trans-dimensional travel being achieved through a scroll. It is very fascinating. I will bring a ship to the Temple at once."

"Thank you Lord Blackswan, Kenobi order and out."

The Knight then turned off the communicator and sat down in the other pilot seat and rubbed his beard. He shook his head and said, "Thirce, your father is too much in love with the idea of more children. Isn't he satisfy that he already has two grown grandchildren in Jinn and Kiya and that in turn they have children of their own? Force, he has a whole fortress of daughters that you'd think he'd nag them instead of you."

Thrice smiled and took her husband's hand and gave it a squeeze. "Yes, Ben, but there aren't many in the Clan who are as lucky as me to have found somebody like you."

-0-0-0-

**Location: New Jedi Temple, cafeteria**

"Quit following me," complained Anakin.

Jinn breathed in a deep breath and replied, "No, like I said Padawan I am assigned to you."

"I don't need an Obi-Wan-substitute. I can take care of myself. You're not my Master."

"Regardless, Anakin, I am still going to watch out for you. Hmm, why don't you wait here while I do get us something to eat?"

"Yeah, whatever," scuffed the young Jedi. He then sat down at a dining table and watched as all sorts of different Padawans and Masters sat around him while they ate. The atmosphere reminded him of home at _his_ Temple, but things were still not right. He wished he were back home. The future wasn't turning out like he imagined at all.

First, Obi-Wan seemed so out of character. He couldn't picture his Obi-Wan having such a carefree attitude about anything. The Obi-Wan he knew was always uptight and serious. He was always focused on work and being the perfect Jedi Master that it seemed really weird that this future copy would even dream of breaking ties with the Code and taking up a wife. Though, Lady Thrice was such a strange match to his alternate-Master. She was so—well, so _unlady_-like. On one hand she was motherly and feminine while on the other she was hard and commanding. She reminded him of Padme, a woman who was both an Angel and a Queen, but Anakin had never thought Obi-Wan would be attracted to a woman like her. Lady Thrice was no angel. She was more like an animal or a witch. He thought his Master only liked delicate highborn women. Also he was under the impression that his Master only thought of women as trouble. He also thought Obi-Wan would stay a bachelor.

Then, there was the former Sith, Master Warren Starling. He just couldn't figure him out. He didn't think the High Council would be so forgiving to accept a Sith. It didn't make any sense. He felt he was still missing some of his story.

Suddenly a man came over and sat down in front of him and smiled. He looked old, though not so old that he was spent, he looked to be in his late 50s and for the longest time he just sat there and stared at him. It was kind of creepy.

"Yes? What do you want?"

"Nothing. I just noticed you were with Master Jinn. Are you one of his sparring students?"

"No, he's just assigned to me until Master Obi—I mean until Ben gets back."

"Ben? Oh, are you his sparring student then?"

Anakin frowned. "No, like I said, he's just looking out for me. I'm sorry, but could you leave me alone, Master?"

The elder-Jedi held up his hands in a gesture of surrender. "Fine, don't get upset. It's just that you have a very familiar presence about you. Like we met before, but I can't seem to remember where."

The Padawan narrowed his brow and regarded the old man more seriously this time. He studied his face and he had to admit there was something very peculiar about him. The Force was very strong in the old Jedi and there was something about the way he looked.

Cautiously, he asked, "Who are you?"

Though, before the elder-Jedi could answer, Jinn returned with two trays and set them down between the two on the table. He turned to the old man and bowed with what Anakin realized was a note of respect.

"Master Skywalker, it's good to see you."

"Skywalker!" shouted the Padawan in disbelief. Force, was this his elder-self? Could this man be him in the future? Startled, Anakin rose from the table and began to back away. No, it was just too bizarre.

However, before he could take another step back and flee all together, Jinn placed his on his shoulder and halted his retreat. The golden-eyed man gave him a serious look and spoke to him in a stern tone.

"Sit down, Padawan, and eat your mid-day meal."

Anakin disobey while still mesmerized. There was something very Obi-Wan-ish about his voice that he felt himself clinging to the familiar. That without even thinking he replied automatically, "Yes, Master" and sat back down. It almost felt like he was under some kind of spell.

"Be mindful of yourself, Anakin. A Jedi must face the unknown, not run from it. Do not let fear control you."

Hesitantly, the Padawan glanced away and replied, "Yes…Master, but remember you are not Obi-Wan."

The elder-Jedi smiled bemused at the exchange and added, "I don't know, Jinn. You sounded quite convincing to old Ben."

Jinn bowed his head humbly and said, "Yes, well, some tones are more penetrating then others. And if young Skywalker will only listen to me as a stand-in for Obi-Wan then so be it." He then turned to give the Padawan a sly grin that was so unlike his Master that it chilled him when he also added, "I will do my best to keep up the pretense."

However, the elder-Jedi paused once he heard Jinn utter the Padawan's name. "Skywalker? But, that's my name."

Jinn said, "Yes, he is Anakin Skywalker. He is displaced in time and space. My father told me that he was discovered here last night in the Solarium. Old forces are the cause of him being here and he and Lady Thrice have gone to investigate at Nimbus-9 at the Outer Rim. They should be returning soon and hopefully with some answers. Though, until then father has appointed me Anakin's guardian in his absence."

The elder-Jedi have the golden-eyed man a serious nodded. "I see, but Jinn, I don't like being kept in the dark."

"Father has his reasons, Master."

-0-0-0-

**Location: Solarium**

"What are we doing here?" asked Anakin.

Jinn strode towards the edge of the pool and lightly tapped his fingers over the surface of the water and said, "We are returning the scene of the crime, Padawan. Often we miss clues of what has happened the first time around. It doesn't hurt to take another look."

The young man shook his head. "Force, you really do sound like Obi-Wan. Isn't it bad enough you look like him?"

Jinn scuffed and replied, "No, like I told you, I'm only sounding more like _your_ Master so you'd be more responsive and there is nothing wrong with my looks. I always thought of myself as rather dashing."

Anakin snorted. "No, more like vain. And anyway, who thinks you're dashing? You're mother?"

"No, my wife."

"What? What is it with you Kenobis and getting married? Isn't anybody around here a _real_ Jedi?"

Insulted, Jinn replied, "I am a _real_ Jedi. Though, it isn't just us Kenobis that like to get married. A good percentage of the New Order has some sort of attachment or kin that binds them. The Jedi just don't happen to practice the rule of non-attachments anymore and you just have to get used to it."

The young Jedi walked closer to Jinn and said, "Yeah, I get it. It's the future, but—isn't everybody in greater risk of falling to the Dark Side by being attached? I thought being attached was wrong."

"No, Anakin, denying yourself happiness is wrong. It is because we care about somebody else that we learn to try and make the world a better place for them and everyone else. The person we care about may likes things we may not like or they may have other obligations that are important to them. They broaden our world and what the one we love cares about, we learn to accept and we come to love those things too."

Conflicted, Anakin broke his gaze with the warrior and looked instead at his reflection in the pool. "Yeah, but what you are telling me is not what my Master taught me to believe. Love is supposed to lead to feelings of jealous, fear and hate. I can't take the risk of falling because I am the Chosen One. Master Obi-Wan is counting on me to be a great Jedi someday. I can't let him down, people are depending on me."

The warrior sighed and placed his hand on his shoulder and said, "Padawan, I can't tell you what to think or do. I think maybe you should talk to this world's Obi-Wan. Though, the only advice I can give you is this, feelings, no matter how dark are a part of us. You cannot deny them, but you mustn't allow them to control who you are."

-0-0-0-

TBC

-0-0-0-

Please review. Thank you.


	5. Chapter 5

Remember Me

Chapter 5

**Location: Ben and Thrice's quarters**

The next day when Anakin woke up he saw that Thrice had returned and was cooking in the kitchen. He knew that if he saw her than it meant that Ben was back too. However, what he didn't expect was three other children sitting around the kitchen table already eating.

Cautiously, he walked over towards Thrice and tapped her on the shoulder. "Lady Thrice, who are these kids?"

The ruby-eyed beauty smiled at him and replied, "Those are my grandchildren, Anakin."

Shocked, he watched her serve up some eggs on a plate and said, "Grandchildren?"

"Yes, children introduce yourselves to our guest."

The young Jedi walked over to the table and saw the eldest, a boy who looked only a few years younger than him with long light brown hair and gray-blue eyes rise from his seat and gave him a bow.

"I'm Padawan Anakin Starling, and this is my sister, Lady Marion Starling."

The boy then poked his sister ribs and made her jump. "Ah! Ani, stop that. Grandma, Ani poked me."

"Quite squealing, Marion and hurry up and introduce yourself," ordered her brother.

The girl gave her brother a glare with her ruby-eyes and bowed lady-like and smiled sweetly at Anakin and said, "Hello, sir. I am Lady Marion Starling, Padawan in training. I am 11 years old and I am going to grow up to be a woman warrior just like my mother and her mother before her."

Then, without any promoting the young boy next to her rose up and bowed as well. He had green eyes and dark brown hair that was cut in a traditional Padawan style. He replied to Anakin in a Coruscant accent that was similar to Ben's. "Hello, I am Padawan Kastor Kenobi. I'm 9 years old and I am going to become a Jedi."

Anakin frowned and said, "Kenobi? Thrice, why aren't the other two last names Kenobi also?"

Thrice motioned for him to sit down while she sat down next to him with her own plate and said, "That is because Anakin and Marion are my daughter's children. They bear their father's name, Master Warren Starling. Kastor is Jinn's son and that's why he's a Kenobi."

Anakin wrinkled his brow in thought. He had a hard time thinking of Ben as a grandfather since he didn't look a day older than his Obi-Wan. Though, he did notice that Kastor looked a lot like him.

The younger Ani caught him staring and leaned over and said, "Kastor looks and sounds the most like grandfather, he's grandma's favorite."

Marion narrowed her eyes at Anakin and he gave her a strange look. "What is it?"

"The Force is strong with you. I can feel it. But, you're being very rude. A gentleman should introduce themselves back to a lady."

The little girl then placed her fork down into her plate and gave Anakin her hand and gave him a smile. The young Jedi laughed at how cheeky the girl was being and he quickly took her hand and gave it a kiss.

"I'm sorry Lady Marion. You're right. Where are my manners? I'm Anakin Skywalker. It's a pleasure to meet you."

The younger Ani frowned. "Anakin Skywalker? Impossible! Grandma this guy can't be—"

"Hush, children," commanded Thrice. "I will have no more talk about this. Ani, for now on until our guest leaves we will be addressing you as Jin. It will help avoid confusion in the future."

The elder boy lowered his head to his grandmother and obediently replied, "Yes, grandma. If you'll excuse me, I think I'll go now. I've got training." In a huff, Kin took his plate to the sink and exited the apartment while his poor sister followed him with her red-eyes.

She shook her head and said, "Kin is being so moody." She then looked over at her cousin and stated, "I think he's become an emotional teenager, Kastor. I don't think he'll ever be the same again. I hope you never get that way when you grow up."

Kastor frowned and replied, "Quit trying to sound so grown up, Mary."

"But, I am grown up! I'm older than you."

"You're only 2 years older than me, Mary. And I already know how to be a Jedi just as much as you do."

"No!"

"Yes."

"No."

"Children!" scolded Thrice harshly. "Enough. Take you're plates to the sink and go attend your lessons. That's an order, Padawans."

The two lowered their heads at the same time and muttered, "Yes, grandmother" and silently they did what she told them and left without another word. Meanwhile, Anakin was deeply impressed.

"Wow, you sure have a handle on them, but what's up with Kin? What's he's problem?"

Thrice gazed at Anakin with her eerie blood red-eyes and replied, "Kin is a bit older than the other two. He knows a great deal more about you, Ani. He knows your past. After all, you are his name sake."

"Yeah, but how would he know that I'm the same Anakin he was named after?"

"That's because I told him."

The ruby-eyed beauty broke her gaze and replied, "I thought he should know. It's important to me to educate my children. I believe he's mature enough to be aware of your circumstances. I don't hold back any information from my family. I want them to be fully prepared to face their problems. I don't fight their battles for them."

Anakin grumbled and said, "Yeah, but I don't think Ben believes in the same policy. At least I know Obi-Wan doesn't."

Thrice nodded her head. "Hmm, yes, Ben can be very stubborn when he wants to be."

The young Jedi seemed surprised by her comment but laughed. "Yeah, I know. I guess I can be too, but I just wish someone would tell me already about what happened to me. What happened in my life in the past 80 years? Did I forfill the prophecy as the Chosen One? Did I bring balance back to the Force?"

Thrice raised an eyebrow. "Prophecy? Chosen One? Balance? What are you talking about?"

Anakin couldn't believe she didn't know what he was talking about. "How could you not know the prophecy? That one day the Chosen One would return balance back to the Force. It's supposed to be my destiny. Is that why Kin is named after me? Because I'm famous?"

The beauty laughed. "Oh no, Anakin. No, first off, there is no such thing as balance in the Force. The Force is the nature energy in all living things. It is the atomic energy that resonates their make up in the universe. Energy doesn't have a balance, it simply is. What we think of as Light and Darkness is merely the emotional feelings we have when we use the Force. We make it positive or negative. Though, as for Kin, he is named after you because that is the name of his father's former Master. I think it's a Jedi tradition to name one's child after their Master. My son Jinn is named after Master Qui-Gon Jinn, Ben's former Master."

"Oh…but why is there an old man named Skywalker here at the Temple now? Is he me? In like 80 years."

Thrice frowned. "Skywalker? Ah, _Skywalker_, no he is someone else. Plus, your math is off. You didn't count in how old you are now. Humans don't live much older than a hundred."

"Oh, right. But, you aren't human."

"That's right, Anakin. I am not human. I am Varian. My race was born from salvaged DNA and I was part of a community that was manufactured from a clone. My race are all clones. My name, Thrice means third because that was my position in the Clan. I was a general and I fought in a great civil war that lasted for nearly a thousand years. Ben and I have a similar harsh past. He and I understand what it means to be committed, loyal, alone and war weary. He and I have found our happiness in each other. This second life, this incarnation is the haven we so long strived for and it is something I will defend it with my last breath."

Ben suddenly emerged from his bedroom and added, "Milady, is a force unto herself, Ani. I wouldn't cross her if I were you."

He then looked around and sat down at the kitchen table and said, "Darling, where are the children?"

Thirce rose from her seat and when to get his breakfast. "You missed them when you when back to get cleaned up. I sent them all to go do their training."

"Blast, I wanted to give them the gifts from our last visit to Naboo. I suppose I'll give it to them next time. Oh, good morning Anakin. Did you sleep well?"

"Yes, Master. Lady Thrice was just telling me something about her past. Though, I still can't picture you being a grandfather."

"Indeed. Though, I must inform you that we were not able to locate the scroll at Nimbus-9. However, we contacted Thrice's father, Lord Blackswan, he is a brilliant scientist and he is coming here today to scan you so we can determine how best to return you to your own place and time."

"I guess it's better than nothing."

Ben patted his shoulder. "Don't fret, Anakin. You must have faith."

-0-0-0-

**Location: Old Jedi Temple**

"Know you do what you are doing?" asked Master Yoda.

"No, but what choice have I got. I have to bring Anakin home. And anyway you saw those dark things that lay ahead of him in his future. He needs me," said Obi-Wan. "Though, I have a better chance than he does at getting home since I have a copy of the scroll on me and I know how to read the words."

Master Yoda nodded his head and sighed. "Then, go you must. May the Force be with you, Master Obi-Wan. May you bring young Skywalker home soon."

"Thank you, Master."

The Jedi Master then removed a protected piece of parchment from his pocket and began to read. The room sudden began to still and grow dark and suddenly the swallow pool in front of him began to swirl and glow. A blast of mysterious blue light began to emit from the water and with one last deep breath, Obi-Wan placed the paper back into his robes and when for the plunge into the unknown.

With a splash, Obi-Wan felt himself being sucked up in the weird waters and he feared he might drown, but like a shot he broke through the surface with a gasp and quickly rose to his feet. He brushed back his hair and looked around and noticed he was standing in another pool, but it wasn't at the Temple. He had no idea were he was actually.

He appeared to be in some sort of garden that was filled with strange bizarre plants and trees the likes of which he'd never seen before. Though, unexpectedly he saw a woman begin to walk up a path while holding a lantern. He saw from the dim light that she looked fairly young, maybe mid twenties and had dark hair.

"Excuse me Miss, but can you tell me where I am?"

The woman paused and tilted her head perplexed. She raised the lantern high to see his face and she clutched her sword at her side. She had weird red eyes and a fair complexion. She narrowed her eyes in concentration.

"Obi-Wan? What are you doing here, my friend?"

Confused, Obi-Wan replied, "I'm sorry Miss, but what is your name again?"

The woman pressed her lips and said, "It's me, Obi-Wan. It's Lady Thrice. Don't you remember me?"

"Please, forget that for a moment, just tell me have you seen a young man here recently. A young man named Anakin Skywalker? He's about his high, brown hair and blue eyes and about 18 years old."

Lady Thrice shook her head. "No. I haven't seen such a young man. Are you sure you are alright, my friend?"

She then released her hold onto her sword and reached out to caress his face with her fingertips. Obi-Wan gasped. He felt a spark travel throughout his entire body when she touched him. It felt like the touch of a Force Healer reading his aura, but the emotions behind it were so gentle and soothing, like an intimate touch that he had to repress the urge to shiver.

Quietly, she drew in her breath and drew her hand back and whispered, "You are not my Obi-Wan. Come, it isn't safe."

She then took him by the arm and led him away down a corridor. The Jedi Master saw that the hall was large and glittered with design and gold. He was clearly not at the Temple. Though, after a while she brought him to a door, which she opened with a code and shoved him inside. He saw that he was in some kind of living quarters, but they were very luxurious.

The strange woman then locked the door and turned to face him. She placed her hands onto her hips and smiled at him curiously.

"Well, well, it looks and sounds like Obi-Wan, but you are not any Obi-Wan that I have ever met. Who are you?"

"I am Obi-Wan. Though, it's very complicated and I rather not discus it. I need to get on my way, so please allow me to leave."

The woman stepped forward and shoved the Jedi Master to step back until he was seated on her sofa. "No, I want to know what is going on."

Obi-Wan frowned. "No. Like I said, it's complicated and I'm on a mission. Now, forgive me, Mis—Lady Thrice, but I really must be going."

He then got up and started for the door, but the woman grabbed him by the arm again. "No, I don't know what is going on, but I do know that if it hadn't been me who found you than you would have been otherwise seized or dead. Now, sit and explain. Tell me, how you go on the battle-station."

"Battle-station? Oh, Force all right fine. I'll explain."

Obi-Wan then explained his situation to the woman in hopes that her friendship was genuine. Though he hadn't sensed anything hidden about her motives. She seemed to really care about him. Maybe they were really friends after all. However, he wasn't prepared for what she had to say next.

"I'm sorry for your hardship, Obi-Wan, but you are not in the right time. I have heard nothing of this Anakin and I am well informed about what happens in the battle-station, the Empire and the Senate. Though, you cannot leave for the garden to transport yourself until the next evening, were you will not be seen. There are already 2 clones of you walking around. It would cause too many problems if you got caught."

"What do you mean 2 clones?"

"You have 2 clones! I know, I am responsible for them until one of them is presented to the Sith Lord."

Shocked he said, "What does the Sith Lord want with a clone of me?"

"To turn you evil, silly. What else?"

Obi-Wan rubbed his face. "Force, this can't be my future. Where is the real me?"

"Dead. You were already an old man when your corpse was presented to us for commission."

"Good gods, this is terrible. Sith Lords and I'm dead. What about the Temple? The others?"

Thrice frowned. "You were the last of the Jedi, Obi-Wan. There is no Temple. There are no others. The Sith Lord rules the Core and my people are his allies."

"Then, why did you call me your friend?"

Thrice walked up to him and touched his hand and set another jolt of feeling through her touch. Gently, she soothed his palm and said, "Because the other Obi-Wan is my friend. I always wondered how you were like when you remembered who you were before we met and I must admit, you are very much the noble knight I knew you would be." She broke the contact of their hands and stated, "I will help you. Be patient and wait in my rooms until the evening. Then, you may use your scroll to find your apprentice."

Obi-Wan shook his head. He didn't like wasting so much time being idol while his apprentice was still missing and so much evil was happening all around him, but he could not see away around his predicament. He would have to put his faith in this alien woman.

He saw her move towards a room and gestured for him to follow. He saw that it was a bedroom and like the rest of her apartment, it was also very grand and beautiful.

"You may rest here until the evening, but I must caution you not to leave my quarters when I am gone the next day. Under no circumstances are you to go."

The Jedi Master gave her a sideways glance at her sharp tone and replied, "Yes, I understand, but don't you think you're being overly cautious? I can take care of myself you know."

Suddenly, the front door to her apartment flew open and in stepped a man dressed in dark purple robes, short black hair, red-eyes and had a strong stocky build. He slammed the door with a clang and began to speak.

"Daughter, you've know idea how revolting those of Empire can be. They have no concept of quality, time or patience. I swear by the seven rings of hell, if I have to hear Darth Vader make one more flipped remark about my soldiers again then I will slay the Sith myself. Oh! Oh my, who the Phoenix is this?"

Obi-Wan wasn't sure how to react and Thrice for a moment fumbled until she collected herself and stepped forward to the man with a air of determination and replied, "I can keep any company I like, Master. It is you who have come to me unannounced. I was not prepared for your visit."

Shocked, the man said, "But, is he not one of your charges? It is unlike you to mix business with pleasure, especially the Sith Lord's business. Great Spirits, I have never once seen you take a man for pleasure."

Annoyed, Thrice grabbed him by the arm and led him towards the door. "Please, let us discuss whatever you want to say tomorrow morning. I don't need you to pass judgment on me. I can handle myself."

The man stopped dead in his tracks. "No! It can't wait. This concerns the 2 Jedi clones. Tomorrow, my lady, Lord Vader will come to make a personal report on the clone's progress. He will want to meet you personally. You ought to return your _gentleman_ to his room and prepare yourself. And remember, daughter, do not become attached. He is for the wolves."

-0-0-0-

TBC

-0-0-0-

Thanks Bekah, Jedi Angel001, T and epithree for your reviews. I'm glad you like the mixed up and confused meeting with Anakin and Luke last chapter. I think like most things in life we are sometimes missing something. I thought I write in the Kenobi grandkids and give them a short intro. I never really did anything with them before but I thought they'd be more down to earth and approachable to Anankin. And as for poor Obi-Wan, he is also now lost in time and space. LOL, I feel kind of bad for having him be mistaken as a "gentlemen caller" to past Thrice, but he may meet Darth Vader. Somehow that seems more epic then Anakin meeting him.

Please review. Thank you.


	6. Chapter 6

Remember Me

Chapter 6

**Location: New Jedi Temple, hanger bay, Blackswan ship**

"What exactly is this machine going to do to me?" asked Anakin anxiously.

A large scope hovered around him on a long mechanical arm hanging from the ceiling of a spaceship's lab. It looked like a large magnifine glass and he couldn't understand how the strange stocky bright dressed man was with red eyes. Ben mentioned something about tests to determine where he belonged by being scanned by a famous scientist, but this was ridiculous. The man didn't look like a scientist at all. He looked more like a senator.

"Hold still young man. I am not done yet," ordered Lord Blackswan. The alien scientist wiggled his fingers excitedly and began to fiddle with the controls on the operating panel with glee. He was totally absorbed in what he was doing.

Sympathetically, Ben said, "Please allow Lord Swan to conduct his test Ani. It shouldn't be that much longer."

Anakin grumbled, "That's what you said a half an hour ago. What more is there to scan?"

The scientist laughed maniacally and replied, "Oh, loads young man. I could break down your genetic make up down to your last molecule. But, I am detecting a strange vibration that is slightly off from the normal energy waves from the rest of the universe—it's very interesting."

Thrice shook her head. She knew how singled minded her mad scientist maker/father could be when he was looking at an experiment. With a sigh, she said, "Father, please focus at the task at hand. Do you think you can help us return him to his proper place?"

"Oh, yes. I think I can investigate this farther, but it will take sometime."

"Force," groaned the young Jedi. "Please, tell me I can move now."

Lord Blackswan peeked up his head for the first time in a while and said, "Move? Why you could move anytime, young man. Why don't you lie down? You will be more conformable."

"What!" he shouted. "And you had me standing all this time? Ben, is this guy a nut?"

The Knight turned his head to conceal his smile and replied, "I'm sorry Anakin. I had no idea. Though, I am sure you can endure a bit longer."

The Padawan rolled his eyes and sat down on the medical table. Meanwhile, the large metal arm stopped scanning and the scientist moved forward and used a device to draw some blood from the back of Anakin's hand.

"Ouch! Jeez, give me a warning before you do that," he whined as he rubbed his hand. He gave the red-eyed man a glare but he completely ignored him and hurried to run this sample under another weird looking machine.

"The guys a mad man. Are you sure he's helping?"

Thrice shook her head again in fondness and answered, "Lord Blackswan is my father. He created me from DNA and chemical compounds, trust me he knows what he's doing." She then gave him a kind smile and patted his arm. "Anakin, why don't you and Ben go enjoy the day? I'll stay here and keep you updated if anything turns up."

"As you wish, Milady," replied Ben. "Come along, Anakin. I'm sure you don't want to be bored waiting around in the lab."

Anakin didn't given try to reply. He just jumped off the medical table and quickly followed Ben out the door and out towards the Temple. He didn't want to see another test tube again.

-0-0-0-

**Location: New Temple grounds **

Anakin followed Ben up towards the Temple grounds and saw several ships being refitted on a nearby landing pad and several Padawans were mediating on a grassing lawn by a fountain. He jogged up to his mentor's future double and touched his arm.

"Ben, there's something I've been meaning to ask you."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, I met another Jedi Master named Skywalker, but Thrice told me he isn't me—that is, me in the future, so who is he? What happened to me in the last 80 years? Do I have a future incarnation too? Did I become the Chosen One?"

Ben sighed and said, "Ani, I wish you wouldn't ask me such questions. I'd rather you discover your own path without the benefit of spoilers."

The young Jedi couldn't take it. He grabbed the Knight by the shoulders and spun him around to face him. Hotly, he said, "No. I want to know. I'm not stupid. I know whatever happened it wasn't good. Why won't you just tell me what happened?"

Ben looked back at Anakin so miserably and he turned his head while he closed his gray-blue eyes with dread. He took hold of Anakin's hands and pulled him away and said, "I—I can't. I have so many feelings about you being here now that it hurts to even look at you. It has taken me a long time to get over what had happened to you—what had happened to me. I don't know if I can rehash all those emotions again."

Ben then shook the Padawan off him and began to enter the Temple and started walking swiftly through a corridor, but Anakin ran after him.

"Don't walk away from me, Obi-Wan. Tell me. Jinn told me that a true Jedi faces what he fears, he doesn't run away from them. Aren't you still a Jedi?"

The Knight still had his back to his past Padawan and Anakin could see his shoulders heave as he drew in a deep breath. He bowed his head and said, "What I have to say you won't want to hear. But, first allow me to tell you that no matter what, you have always been like a son to me. You have always been like my own brother—but I have come to realize that for all the love I feel for you, I in turn hate you just as much."

"What?"

Anakin couldn't believe his ears. He slowly approached the Knight and wondered if he was just kidding. Obi-Wan, hate him? Something like that was just impossible.

"No, no you don't mean that. You—"

"I'm sorry Anakin. I know what made me grow to hate you never happened to you yet, but it's true. I hated you for a very long time. You wounded me in ways I never could imagine. In the future you will betray the Jedi; you will betray me and join the Dark Side. You will hunt me down for nearly 20 years until I am the last of the Jedi."

"No! I would never do that!"

"You will grow dark and resentful of the Republic and help the Sith Lord build an Evil Empire all on the promise of bringing back your long lost love back from the dead."

Anakin was nearly hysterical and he rushed up to Ben and forced him to face him. "NO! I would never betray the Jedi over a girl. A Jedi isn't supposed to have attachments."

Painfully, the Knight said, "You would for your Angel."

Realization shot through Anakin like a lightening bot. The young Jedi felt like all the oxygen had been robbed from his lungs. Desperately, he clutched onto Ben's robes and shook his head as he began to pant.

"No…no…oh, gods no. Padme," he lifted his head off the Knight's shoulder and whispered, "Obi-Wan…please, please tell me, what happened to Padme?"

"She died during childbirth after a future version of you Force-choked her on Mustafar."

"NO! Padme's dead?" he shouted. "I would never hurt Padme."

Ben finally wrestled the young Jedi away from him and lowered him to the ground. The two of them sat on the floor while Anakin surged uncontrollably with emotion. He began to curl up into himself and began to rock back and forth as he wept and covered his head and face with his arms.

"Oh gods…I kill Padme? I betray the Jedi? How could something like that happen?"

Ben tried to comfort him and slowly he began to rub his back and hugged him close. He pressed his own head close to his ear and tried to soothe him. "Hush, Ani. It's ok. It's going to be alright."

"NO!" he roared. He then scrabbled to his feet and stepped away. Hot tears were pouring down his face as he cried, "Where were you! Force, I thought you were supposed to protect me? Why didn't you try to stop me from turning? Why didn't you try and kill me before I hurt Padme? I thought you were supposed to be my Master! How could you blame this on me?"

"Anakin, no."

"No, you listen! You failed me and now you're blaming it all on me. You aren't a Jedi anymore. You're the one who betrayed the Code. Look at you and your perfect life. You have everything and meanwhile I'm probably dead. Well, you know what, I hate you too Obi-Wan!"

The young Jedi then took off and ran down the corridor and disappeared somewhere deep within the Temple. Meanwhile, Ben stared at the spot that Anakin had just occupied and gazed out into space memorized. He couldn't believe what had just happened.

With a heavy sigh he dropped his head and said to himself, "I'm getting too old for this."

-0-0-0-

**Location: another time, Gold-bird battle-station, Thrice's quarters **

Thrice hastingly grabbed her Master by the arm and dragged him by the door. In a rushed tone, she said, "Master, I will not let you down. I will prepare the Jedi for the presentation. Rest assured, Lord Vader will be impressed by our progress. However, this is hardly the hour or the right company to be discussing this. Goodnight, and may the Stars be with us."

The ruby-eyed man leaned in close and said, "I trust you, daughter, but tread lightly. The Mistress demands it."

"I understand," she replied and softly she shut the door behind her with a sigh.

"You're father thinks I'm here for your pleasure? How romantic," said Obi-Wan.

Thrice swiftly looked up at him like she forgotten he was there and shook her head. "I think I need a drink." She then walked into her dinning area and pulled out a bottle of wine from a cooler and placed two glassed onto the countertop.

"Care to join me, Sir Knight? Talloo era wine is considered the best in the entire galaxy. They say the god of misery serves it to woo maidens into hell."

Obi-Wan strode towards her as she poured the alcohol into the glasses and watched as she gave him a mischievous smile. He took the glass from her and smelled the contents before taking a small zip. He was surprised that it was rather good.

"Charming tale, Milady, but aren't you worried about your reputation? Isn't that man—that Master of yours going to become suspicious? He did assume I was your gentleman caller. I don't see why I can't go to the garden now and transport myself else where."

Thrice drowned her drink and laughed. "No, he thinks you're my boy-toy. Though, my Master will not mind my _indiscretion_. I don't normally have men in my room, but politics matter more. Lord Blackswan cares more about the visiting Sith. He's concerned and I'm concerned too. You must lay low even more. I sense great hostility towards your clone from him. It will not be wise to cross paths. And you will stay here because somebody else would most likely notice you if you go now. You're just lucky it was me and not a guard."

"You're taking a lot of risks for me, Milady. I must confess I feel fortunate to have befriended you. I know that I am giving you more trouble then it's worth."

"I see…Sir Knight, will you do me a small favor?"

"If I can."

Thrice then stepped around her counter to stand right in front of him and gaze up into his azure-gray eyes. Quietly, she said, "Will you hold me?"

The Jedi Master flushed. "I—I hardly think it appropriate. We don't even know each other. I am not the Obi-Wan you know."

"Yes, I'm aware of the differences. But standing here and now, I can feel that you are complete and whole. You're so young yet, so—so wonderfully young. The world could devour you whole. Please, as a favor, one embrace and we will speak of it no more."

Obi-Wan could she was being sincere and he didn't see any harm in it so he bowed and accepted. "As you wish, Milady."

Carefully, he wrapped his arms around her and held her close. He thought for a moment that she'd throw herself into his embrace, but she didn't. Instead she remained still and unmoving, but gradually she lightly held him at his back like he was made of glass. Tenderly, she rested her head onto his chest, right over his heart. She closed her eyes and breathed in a deep breath and released it slowly to savor the moment like it was her last.

Obi-Wan felt her begin to relax against him and press her face into his robes and slowly he felt a blush creep across his cheeks. He understood now that she obviously had feelings for his alternate-self. It was actually very flattering and before he knew it, he closed his own eyes and subconsciously he started to message her back and shoulders. She smelled lovely, like wildflowers and wine and her presence in the Force was so positive and nurturing that she felt like a warm bath. It was positively intoxicating.

However, oddly she was the first to pull back and she gazed at him impassively with her demon eyes and said, "Sleep well, Sir Knight. Tomorrow is the day of the Sith."

-0-0-0-

The next day, Obi-Wan woke up to discover that the apartment was empty. He saw that an elaborate meal was laid out for him to eat and a note was hastingly written on a napkin. He picked it up and it read:

_My friend, _

_Please remember you must keep hidden until the evening. You should expect no interruptions and there are simple meals in the cooler. Feel free to do as you like to pass your time. _

_-Lady Thrice_

Obi-Wan dropped the note and rubbed his beard. He couldn't help thinking he really was a kept man. He didn't much like being hidden without a purpose, but he had to be cautious. Though, he resented a bit about her treating him like a child.

Meanwhile, Lady Thrice was standing in the Great Hall with Obi-Wan's clone. He didn't know his full past and he was more youthful looking and clean-shaven. He was dressed in a plain dark blue tunic with a sash and long black boots. He stood close to the beauty and stared at her concerned.

"Milady, are you alright? You seem preoccupied. Is something wrong?"

"It's nothing. We will do a demonstration today. Some sparring for Lord Blackswan's guest."

"Oh? Are you nervous? That isn't like you. Normally you are as sharp as a tack."

"I'm fine, my friend. I just don't like unexpected guests. Now, shall we?"

The clone bowed to her and smiled at her charmingly. "As you wish, Milady."

Then, in a flash the two began to duel just as Darth Vader entered with Lord Blackswan. The Sith watched sharply as the young double of his former Master fought against the warrior-maiden. Their two lightsabers clashed violently in a deadly mock combat. The hum and flashed of lasers crackled in the air as they made contact while the two leapt and dashed to avoid each other's burning swings.

Vader had to admit that this clone was not as he expected. He figured that the Kenobi-clone would be slow and clumsy or somehow deficient to his old mentor, but he wasn't. He seemed fully competent like how he was meant to be. Inwardly, it unnerved him to see the resurrected image of Obi-Wan in his prime.

"How do you like him, Lord Vader?" asked Lord Blackswan.

"He is much as I remembered, Lord Blackswan, but tell me, who is that woman the clone is dueling with?"

"Ah, that is Lady Thrice, third general of the Clan. She is assigned to the clone to insure he is fully adjusted."

"I see, tell me, Lord Blackswan, how does this clone differ from the Empire's stormtroopers?"

"Well, primarily our clones are grown much faster than your troopers. Plus, we can make them learn any skill we want. Also we were able to reproduce that Jedi quality the Emperor asked about, midichlorians. It's an interesting organism."

"Yes, indeed. However, I would like to talk with the clone. I want to know how well you have perfected his personality."

"As you wish, Lord Vader," he replied. Lord Blackswan then called out to Thrice, "Daughter, that is enough. Come and bring the young man with you."

The duelist ended the mock match and approached the Sith. Vader saw that the warrior-woman was an unusual beauty. She was pale and had raven hair that contrasted dramatically with her red-eyes. However, as he looked at the Kenobi-clone he could not help but mentally shutter at the resemblance. Though, he wanted to know if the similarities were only skin deep.

"Obi-Wan, do you know me?"

The clone shook his head. "No sir, we have never met."

"How do you like your stay here at the Gold-bird ship?"

"I know of no other place, sir. I am content."

"I see, how curious." Vader then stepped forward and began to read the Kenobi-clone's Force signature. It was very much similar to that of his old mentor that it was disturbing. It was like the old man had never died. However, in a flash he snapped his head away from him and looked at Lady Thrice perplexed. He raised his hand and hovered his over her chest and then crushed his fingers together to form a fist. To her credit she didn't even blinked an eye, but Vader noticed the clone move closer to her side.

"Interesting," he commented—"I sense Obi-Wan's Force signature is on you."

Dryly, she said, "Hardly a revolution, he is my charge."

Vader lowered his hand. He knew what she had said made perfect sense, but something about this particular Force signature seemed stronger than that of the clone's. There was a quality about it that was undeniably Obi-Wan. Vader wished now more than ever that he were able to read the Clan woman more thoroughly, but she had a talent for concealing her thoughts very efficiently. Mentally, Vader promised himself to investigate this aura more soon, but he let the matter drop for now. The Emperor would be pleased.

-0-0-0-

TBC

-0-0-0-

Please review. Thank you.


	7. Chapter 7

Remember Me

Chapter 7

**Location: Gold-bird battle-ship**

Vader stalked the halls of the great alien ship and used his senses to locate the strange aura he felt on Lady Thrice during the duel. He did not know why he felt so driven to uncover its origin, but he felt through the Force that it was important. It had taken him some effort to get rid of that irritating scientist Lord Blackswan. The man was too charming and too willing to please. Vader felt he was actually much cleverer than he liked to lead on. He had to feed the scientist a string of sweet words to convince him he was pleased with the clone so he could brush him off. His excuse was to taken in more of their splendid ship, though it was hardly a lie. Gold-bird ship was very ornate and beautiful. It spared no expense to fault its wealth.

Vader's senses directed him towards the elite living quarters. He was surprised to discover that the aura he had felt earlier was now even stronger. Lightly, he pressed his hand over the door and with a little effort he was able to override the control panel to open it.

Meanwhile, inside the apartment Obi-Wan rose from the floor from his mediation and placed his hand onto his lightsaber at his belt. He felt a strong evil presence in the Force and it was just outside the door. Then, without warning the door opened and there stood a man dressed completely in black with a large frightening helmet. Obi-Wan could hear his labored breaths as he stepped in cautiously and looked around the room.

Though, Vader was surprised to see another clone of Obi-Wan inside the apartment. This duplicate resembled his fallen former Master even more than the one in the training room. It was obvious to him now that Lady Thrice and Lord Blackswan were keeping secrets.

"What are you doing here?" questioned the Sith.

Tongue-tied, Obi-Wan could hardly think let alone talk, but his eyes landed on the half drunk bottle of wine on the countertop and suddenly he had a plan.

"I am Lady Thrice's consort. Who are you?"

Stunned, Vader said, "Consort? You are that woman's play thing?"

"Yes."

"And you do not find your position beneath you? Your attachment?"

"Attachment? What are you talking about? I was made to serve her. I have no other purpose. She is my Master."

Darth Vader could not believe his ears. He then lifted his head and began to laugh. He could not believe that any form of Obi-Wan could be reduced to being no more than a pleasure slave. It was a fate he could not fathom in his wildest dreams.

"You are a slave!" he chuckled. "The Great Obi-Wan Kenobi, the Great General of the Republic made into that she-witch's love slave. What a fitting end for my former Master."

"Former?" gasped the Jedi Master. No, it couldn't be. No, this couldn't be Anakin. This man was too filled with Darkness to have ever been his apprentice, but the hate that flowed through him and at his name was too much of a coincidence. Force, what in the world happened to him? What caused him to change?

However, a second later Lady Thrice appeared at the doorway and looked completely enraged. "Damnation! What are you doing in my quarters you dog!"

Vader turned to face her and said, "You did not tell me you have been keeping a clone of Kenobi for yourself, woman. The Emperor will not be pleased with your extra duplication."

Lady Thrice shoved the Sith aside and strode into the room without fear and grabbed hold of Obi-Wan's hand unexpectedly and forced him to kneel. It was a bit painful and he had no idea what she'd do next.

"This clone is not an extra duplication. He is a reject," she said as she held him by the chin like she was sizing up livestock. "His swordsmanship and powers are deficient. He was one of our test trials that did not meet the Emperor's specifications. He is nothing more than an empty vessel, however I collected him from the rubbish pile because I thought he could please me." She then turned to face the Sith and added, "Don't deny a woman her pleasures, Lord Vader. Does my pet offend you?"

After a moment, the masked man turned his back towards the pair and replied, "You are a vulgar woman, Lady Thrice. Very well, you may keep your _pet_. The Emperor has no use for defective Jedi."

Vader then excited the room and the door shut automatically behind him. Thrice stepped away from Obi-Wan and released her hold on him and heaved a heavy sigh of relief.

"Hellfire! That could have been terrible."

The Jedi Master glanced at her perplexed. She was so calm and calculated before and now she was so deflated. He could hardly believe that she was afraid. He got up from the floor and moved to sit down on the sofa beside her.

"That was quite a performance, Milady. I don't believe I have ever been called somebody's pet before."

Thrice glared at him and said, "Yes, but then I've never had so many people barge into my room before. You, Sir Knight are nothing but stress."

Obi-Wan was appalled. "Stress? Perish the thought. You're the one everyone seems to think is taking advantage of me. It isn't my fault everyone assumes I am the object of your affection."

"Affection! It's the only plausible excuse anyone would believe, you—you silly man."

The red-eyed warrior huffed and got up to march into her bedroom and shut the door. Though, as she left Obi-Wan discovered that he couldn't help smiling. He concluded that the lady-warrior was actually more tenderhearted than she let on.

-0-0-0-

**Location: New Jedi Temple**

Anakin sat miserably on the edge of a secluded observation deck with his head down thinking about what Ben had told him. He still had a hard time believing what he had been told about his future. It sounded like a complete nightmare. However, what hurt Anakin the most was Ben's confession that he had hated him. He never thought Obi-Wan, in any time, would ever say he hated him.

Suddenly, he heard a voice speaking near by. "Ani, you aren't listening to me. I told you, you must focus if you ever want to feel the flow of the Living Force. If you want to channel the ki like a Clan warrior then you must not allow yourself to become overwhelmed."

"This is ridiculous. I don't feel any different channeling or using the Force like a Jedi. I feel like you're making this whole thing up. What am I doing wrong, Master?"

"I told you, you ought to get in touch with your emotions."

Sternly, the younger voice said, "I can't. I'm fine just being a Jedi and not a warrior. I don't want to risk becoming a Sith, like my father."

"No, you just aren't used to feeling your negative emotions when you fight. You must learn to maintain control. Come, let us do this again."

"No! I'm done with this. I'm never going to risk becoming a Sith. I won't fall to the Dark Side."

Anakin then saw a figure begin to walk away across narrow path to an adjoining observatory. He saw that the stranger was his namesake, Kin Starling. His hands were balled into fists and he had his head cased down to the floor as he marched away. He didn't notice Anakin, but a minute later he saw Jinn run after him, but paused and took in a deep breath before clutching the handle of a metal blade at his hip in frustration.

"Blast!" he muttered, though just then he turned noticed the young Jedi sitting at the edge of the deck and he moved towards him concerned.

"Anakin, what's the matter?"

The Padawan looked away out to the city below and scrawled in defeat. "Nothing. Don't you have an apprentice of your own? You should be worried about him."

Jinn crossed his arms over his chest and leaned against one of the supports on the glass structure and looked out too. "No, I'm afraid my apprentice needs time to cool off before I can go talk to him. Feelings of insecurity are a nuisance to young people."

"I don't know, it sounds like Kin had a point. What if he does become a Sith if he feels too much. What if he ends up betraying his Master and the Jedi because of his feelings? What if your teachings are wrong!"

Jinn heard the hurt in Anakin's tone and looked at him. "Nonsense. I am a Jedi and a Warrior. And a warrior is a stones throw away from becoming a Sith. The only difference as you clearly overheard is that one needs self-control."

"Yeah, but what if I do loose control? A Sith can never go back to becoming a Jedi."

The warrior sighed. "I take you know now about your future?"

Anakin stood up and shouted, "How could he keep this from me! How could he let this happen? I'm supposed to be the Chosen One. I'm supposed to be a force for good, not evil. How could Obi-Wan allow this to happen? How can he hate me?"

Jinn calmly replied, "Well, your future-self did kill him. Most would consider that reason enough to hate a man."

Dangerously, Anakin turned away and said, "Don't mock me, Jinn. I failed. I failed everyone. My actions are what killed Padme. I thought becoming a Jedi was my destiny. I thought I was supposed to do good in the world."

Then, unexpectedly and very not Obi-Wan like, Jinn stepped forward and smacked the young man across the face. The Padawan stumbled back and held his cheek and glared at Jinn menacingly.

"Ouch! What the hell did you do that for?"

"I did it to knock some sense into you, silly," he answered in a hard voice. "None of those terrible things actually happen to you yet so why are you upset? And Force, that my father you're insulting. You can't keep shoving the blame of whatifs onto him. Men make their own paths, not their Masters. Stop acting like a child."

Fresh tears began to race down Anakin's face as he replied, "You don't understand. Y-you never—"

"Never what? Experienced hardship before? Never had to shoulder the burden of other people's high expectations? You do realize whom you're talking to? I am the son of the Great Obi-Wan Kenobi. I was born under another man's shadow, but like my mother I am not out to win the hearts and minds of the people. All that matters to me are those I love. I don't pretend to be a great man, Anakin, just a good one. And your fate is not etched in stone. Have a little faith."

Sourly, Anakin said, "I don't need anymore lectures. I failed. There isn't anymore to talk about. I become a Sith. What reason do I have left to keep my faith?"

"Well…you haven't got much of a fighting spirit that's for sure. You know of your dark path yet you are so accepting of that fate. It's like you are resigned to it. You know a man is not truly defeated until he believes it."

Angrily, the young Jedi shouted, "What do you expect me to do? Didn't it already happen? Do you think I want to destroy everything that I care about?"

"No, but you are not defeated yet."

Anakin narrowed his brow and turned to face Jinn. "What do you mean?"

"I mean you are not defeated until you're dead. It is never too late to change anything Anakin. As long as you're alive, as long as you've got breath in your body then you still have a fighting chance."

In disbelief, the Padawan said, "How can you believe that crap? This is destiny we're talking about, not some duel. How can I fight myself?"

Sternly, Jinn answered, "No, Anakin. This is something I believe with all my heart. You must not allow yourself to wallow in self-pity."

-0-0-0-

**Location: New Jedi Temple, hanger bay, Blackswan ship**

"Ben, what's wrong?" asked Thrice.

The Knight strode into the lab and gathered his wife into his arms and sank his height into her embrace. He felt so defeated. Half of him wished he never told Anakin the truth to begin with, but the other half was somehow relieved that he did. Though, he had no idea what the consequences may be.

"Oh, Milady. It's awful. I told Anakin what he wanted to know, I told him the truth, but he took it badly just as I feared."

Thrice rubbed her husband's back and sent soothing waves through him with her powers of the Living Force and comforted him.

"Hush, my Knight. It will be alright."

"Perhaps, but—telling him what happened—it was hard. I never thought I'd have to deal with that part of my past ever again. Oh Thrice, he was so dear to me. He was like my own son. I loved him and hated him so much. Talking about it stirred up so many memories."

Thrice moved to frame Ben's face with her hands and pressed his forehead to her own and she calmly filled his aura with feelings of love and acceptance. She closed her eerie red-eyes and drew in his familiar scent and replied, "It will be fine. Think on this and go talk to him again."

Ben sighed and smoothed her raven hair with his hands and kissed her cheek and said, "Oh, my beloved, what would I do without you? Honestly, I feel like I could have endured any hardship in my life as long as I could be assured you would be waiting there in my future."

"I know Ben, I feel the same way."

-0-0-0-

**Location: Gold-bird battle-ship, Thrice's quarters**

Obi-Wan slept on the daybed in Thrice's enormous garden/bath. He went to take a nap fully dressed in case of an emergency after the lady entered her bedroom that he was startled to discover that he wasn't alone. Sometime during his sleep, the minx had slipped out from her room and was now perched at the edge of the bed. Quickly, he scrabbled to right himself and he sat up against the iron railing and took in her appearance.

Her long dark hair was braided and pinned up at each side of her head and she had on a thin beautiful purple gown over her black battle-suit underneath. He saw she had an old fashion metal sword at her belt that was as black as ash and her eyes stared at him without revealing an ounce of emotion on her lovely face.

Meanwhile, Thrice drank in the Jedi Master's form as well. She noticed he seemed older than his 2 clones. He had a red-ish brown beard, slightly short hair and was dressed in plain off white robes with a brown contrast. His appearance seemed kind of ordinary, but when she looked into his gray-blue eyes she felt she could almost taste the energy and flow that swirled around him. He was still very young compared to her, but on the other hand he was mature. He was experienced and confident and deep down Thrice felt tempted and thrilled in his presence.

"Is something the matter, Milady?"

"Vader was right about one thing, Sir Knight. You have an aura about you that is different from your clones. I thought since you would not be here for very long that I would take this time to learn it."

Obi-Wan began to fidget and replied, "I don't see what is so extraordinary. I am not unlike any other Jedi and I am not the most impressive."

"You are the only Jedi I have ever met."

Though, suddenly he remember something the Sith said about him being his former Master. He wondered if Thrice knew anything about it. Tentatively, he asked, "Wasn't Lord Vader once a Jedi as well? He spoke as if he knew me."

"Yes, from what I've learned, Lord Vader was once your apprentice. I heard a great tragedy in his life caused him to turn his back on others and he became the Emperor's right hand man. I heard his dream is to restore the life of his beloved Angel."

Obi-Wan gasped. "H—his Angel? Force, no, it can't be. Padme. Oh, Anakin. Yes, I believe I know what could have cause him to turn to the Dark Side."

"What?"

He lifted his head and locked his gaze with hers and said, "Love."

In reply, she frowned almost like a child and retorted, "Love? But, love isn't dark."

"No, but love can lead to Darkness. Love can lead to attachments, which can then lead to feelings of jealousy, possession and hatred. It is obvious to me now that he is the victim of heartbreak and it is the reason for his fall." Obi-Wan then covered his face and said, "Force, I knew Ani loved too much. I just never thought his feelings of protectiveness would corrupt him. He has always been filled with too much fear of letting go. I—I must have failed him."

Thrice moved closer and pulled the Jedi Master's hand off his face and gave him a fiery look. "Nonsense. Love does not corrupt. Love is a beacon of hope that asks for nothing in return. It is given freely without any required tokens or gifts in return. And it isn't love that fills that dark man's heart it is hatred. A true love can weather a thousand years and to succumb to the kind of desperation you speak of is nothing short of dishonoring the memory of ones beloved. We are supposed to be bettered by the love we feel, not poisoned by it. And if that is so, then he has never truly loved her at all."

Obi-Wan was stunned by Thrice's rant. He had no idea she was so passionate or that she had such a strong opinion about love. He was surprised that she was a romantic. However, he had no idea that such sweet idealism of love could ever exist in such a warrior. Though, suddenly she didn't seem so war-like anymore, suddenly she seemed like a true maiden. Yet, in vain Obi-Wan realized he had never once spoke to Anakin about love. He never explained to him what it meant or what it was supposed to mean. He never explained it like Thrice did. It wasn't supposed to be necessary to a Jedi, but obviously it was necessary to a man.

Though, strangely a revelation occurred to him and slowly he looked over at the woman-warrior mystified and said, "Force…you love me."

Swiftly, the beauty blushed and turned away and replied, "Yes, but I'm no fool. I know you aren't. I have no expectations. I know you and the others are not the same, but as long as you were yourself, you would always have a place in my heart. I see in you a brave man, a noble man and I ask of you please, don't ever give up on love. Don't be afraid of pain when love can grant you joy. Feelings like love, hate, envy, happiness or jealousy —those are the things that remind us that we are alive. Turning your back on them for harmony and peace will only make you dead inside."

Obi-Wan rose off the daybed and stood up and said, "No. I can appreciate your opinion on this Milady, but I cannot afford to be thinking such things. Such thoughts are not the Jedi way."

"Then as Jedi you are not a man, you're only a servant, a droid, soulless."

Offended, the Jedi Master replied, "Yes, I admit. I am only human, but I am also a Jedi and it is my duty to serve the ways of the Light. I can't waste my time pondering love. I am a man of the people, my life is not my own."

"One's duty and one's heart should not be divided for it makes a poor spirit and a poor mind. You'd become a creature divided. And don't tell me what it means to be a servant. I have served my Master for nearly as long as your Grand Master's been alive. I live by the sword Obi-Wan and even I know that love is a force greater than all others in the universe."

Obi-Wan shook his head in frustration. "I haven't got time to debate this with you. I need to go find my Padawan."

-0-0-0-

TBC

-0-0-0-

Please review. If you like what you're reading than I'd love to hear if you do. I'm no Anakin fun, but I'm guess more other people are. Hopefully he isn't turning out too bad. And yes, I threw in some alternate future stuff because what's a Star Wars story without Vader.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note:** Reminder, I don't own Star Wars just the unknown characters here.

**Helpful Character List:** Ben (future clone of Obi-Wan Kenobi after he was killed by Darth Vader), Lady Thrice (Ben's wife, woman-warrior created by the clone-scientist), Luke (Luke Skywalker, 60 years into the future, Grand Master of the New Jedi Temple), Obi-Wan (pre-clone wars), Anakin (pre-clone wars).

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Remember Me

Chapter 8

**Location: New Jedi Temple**

Anakin hated that he gotten slapped by Jinn and got a lecture about how much of a fuss he was making. He practically accused him of acting like a baby. Though, he would never admit it, but the golden-eyed man did have a point. He couldn't allow what Ben told him get him down. He knew what was going to happen now so he should be able to prevent the dark future from happening. Maybe this scroll problem was actually a sign from the Force to insure he'd be the Chosen One. Maybe this was supposed to happen all along. All Anakin needed to do was go find Ben and learn as much as he could to make sure that things worked out like they were supposed to.

"Right, I can control my own destiny," he said aloud to himself. "I can do this. Nothing is written in stone."

And with his last personal pep talk, Anakin made his way down through the halls and passageways of the New Jedi Temple to go look for his alternate-Master. He figured that the first thing he had to do was apologize to Ben. He had been through a lot. He knew that what he told him may have been just a story to him, but he knew that it had been Ben's actual past.

Suddenly from around the concern of the hall he saw the old man he spoke to at the cafeteria. He learned from Thrice that his Master was a different Skywalker than himself. He was also a Skywalker that Jinn respected. He was curious to know the Master's true identity.

Anakin gave him a bow. "Hello again, Master Skywalker."

The elder-Jedi smiled and replied, "Hello, Anakin. I was hoping we'd meet again. How are you?"

"I'm fine."

The older man smiled. "That isn't what the Force is tell me."

Anakin huffed and looked away from him and said, "Then why bother asking me?"

"Because even though I can tell that you're upset, I'm still not a mind reader. But I think I can guess. It has something to do with old Ben, right?"

Anakin felt so deflated that he sighed deeply and answered, "Yeah, he told me about my past—or maybe it's my future. I don't know anymore, but Jinn told me that maybe I could change it. Do you think a man can change his destiny?"

The elder-Jedi crossed his arms over his chest and leaned back against the wall and gaze out into space and said, "I believe everyone deserves a second chance, Anakin. And no one can tell were destiny may lead us. Our destinies can take us very far from home. And I wasn't always a Jedi. I used to be a hand on a moister farm and then I was a pilot for the Rebel Alliance for a while. It was very exciting."

Anakin was confused. He wondered who exactly this other Skywalker was. Also the words "moister farm" made him think of his home planet, Tatooine. However, the elder seemed to sense his bewilderment and he answered him.

"I guess we haven't been formally introduced. I am Grand Master Luke Skywalker. My father was a Jedi named Anakin Skywalker."

Shocked, Anakin at first was too stunned to speak. He had a son? Then, he recalled what Ben had told him, that Padme had died during childbirth. He and Padme had a child and this was him. This old man who was wise and strong in the Force was his future son and the New Jedi Grand Master. It was just too unbelievable. And to think, he thought Luke was his future-self.

"Oh my god. I'm supposed to be your father? I'm supposed to have a son?"

Luke grinned and said, "Well, actually you have a daughter too, I've got a twin sister."

"A sister?" The Padawan then covered his face with his hands and began to rub his temples. "Force, this is crazy. Jedi are not supposed to have attachments! No, this is wrong. This is all wrong."

Luke replied, "Actually, it is my reality. Personally, you're not what I imagined at all. In fact, as young as you are, you sort of remind me of my own son."

Anakin looked up and made a face. He did not want to hear anymore about this weird future. He held up his hand to gesture for him to stop talking, and he said, "Please. Enough. This is too confusing. First of all none of this Sith and end-of-the-Jedi business wouldn't of happened if it weren't for me. Attachments are bad. If I hadn't of fallen for Padme and caused all this to happen then we'd all still be happy. And second, how can you even stand talking to me? Don't you hate me for killing your mother?"

"No, I know you are a good man, Anakin. And besides, according to your timeline none of those things happened to you. Plus, I always wanted to meet you before you fallen to the Dark Side."

The young Jedi shook his head and turned his back to him and replied, "How can you not hate me? Even Obi-Wan admitted that he hated me."

Luke stepped towards him and placed his hand over his shoulder and said, "Ben doesn't hate you. It just hurt him a lot what happened between you." The elder-Jedi then used his hands to spin Anakin around to face him and he pressed his hands firmly by his arms and added, "I think Jinn is right. You have to give yourself a chance."

-0-0-0-

When Anakin got back to the hanger bay to locate Ben at Blackswan's ship, he sensed that he wasn't in the lab, but inside one of the cabins. The Padawan took a deep breath and closed his eyes and readied himself to fix things up between them and apologize. He took hold of the door handle and opened it, but what he saw paralyzed him in place.

He saw that Ben was lying on a large cot face down in his wife's chest while she lazily ran her fingers through the hair at the back of his head. Ben looked like he was in some kind of drug induced haze and his eyes were half-lidded as he spoke to her softly in the dim room.

"…Oh, Milady, telling him what happened…I failed him."

"Hush," she answered tenderly. "You didn't fail anybody, Ben. It was in the past. Now, its time to get up. Anakin wants to speak with you."

The Knight lifted his head to look at her perplexed. "What?"

Thrice lead him to follow her eyes and he turned to see the Padawan standing uncomfortably at the doorway. Ben scrabbled to untangle himself from his wife and he straightened up. He fought hard not to be embarrassed and he coughed nervously into his fist.

"Oh, Anakin. Please, won't you come in?"

The young man shifted awkwardly before saying, "Are you sure? I can come back later if you two need to be alone."

"No, no Milady was just leaving. Darling, if you would?"

In understanding, Thrice moved and walked towards the exit, but gave Ben one last look before quietly shutting the door behind her. Now Ben was alone with his past apprentice. For a moment neither one of them spoke, but stood around anxiously.

Then, Ben blurted out, "I'm sorry" at the same time as Aankin.

The Knight shook his head and continued, "No, Aankin. I'm the one should be sorry. I should never have said I hated you. It isn't fair and it was a mistake."

"No, Obi-Wan. I get it. You had to live through a lot. I don't blame you for hated him since I guess I'm the one who killed you—before I mean. I shouldn't have lost my head like that."

Ben lifted his eyebrow. "Kill me? Who told you that?"

"Jinn. I ran into him after I left. I also ran into my future son as well. Jeez, the future is so weird, but Jinn told me that I might still have a fighting chance. I just never thought I needed a second chance since technically I didn't really have a first one. But, I know I'm going do things differently when I get back. Things aren't going to be as bad as they turned out to be."

Ben sighed and sat back down on the cot and rubbed his beard and said, "I don't know, Ani. I've gotten so used to how things have turned out. I admit, things could have been better, but some things I wouldn't change for the world. And that includes mistakes and all."

Anakin wrinkled his brow and replied, "How can you say that? I killed innocent people didn't I? The whole Order was wiped out."

"Yes, but I don't regret having known you and I am thankful to have met my wife and the friends I've made since. For all the hardship in my life, I am that much more grateful for the happiness I do have now. Actually, Anakin I don't think I've been very fair to you as a Master when you were young."

Ben's words startled the Padawan. "That's not true, Obi-Wan. You were a great Master to me, the best. If it's anyone's fault it was mine. I'm the one who turned."

"No, I should have allowed you to see your mother. I should have tried more to teach you how to love and not just be your Master. Though, I supposed I didn't know as much about life as I do now. I've learned that life is full of sacrifices, but finding one's true happiness should not be one of them. One should have personal peace before they can try and bring it to others. Ani, if there is anything I want you to learn from being here at this time, it is that you should be true to who you are. Don't let anyone get in your way or make you think you can only get it through them. Promises of happiness are only lies. Only you know what you really want. And mostly of all be honest. If you do eventually fall in love with Miss Padme then you ought to make it known to everyone. If that is what you really want then you must accept all the consequences."

Anakin in response shook his head. He just couldn't believe what his future-mentor was telling him. He was practically giving him permission to break the rules, defy the Code. It went against everything he'd known. He wondered what caused such a change in Obi-Wan's thinking.

"Wow. I don't know, Master. Don't you think it would be better for everyone if I didn't form an attachment in the first place? I'm surprised you aren't scolding me for being so weak."

Ben frowned and said, "Heavens no, that would make me a hypocrite. And besides there is a big difference between self-discipline and finding happiness, one needn't be separate from the other. Though, telling you not to love would be ridiculous because that sort of stuff just happens…even when you least expect it."

"So, you want me to fall in love?"

The Knight rolled his eyes and said, "Let me put it this way, if you only planned to never fall in love then what will you do if you do?"

"Oh…I understand, Master. But, let's say I do form an attachment and I do get tempted by the Dark Side, but if I'm expelled from the Order how can I forfill my destiny as the Chosen One?"

Ben drew in a deep breath and answered, "I'd rather you never even heard of that blasted prophecy. I feel that it has been haunting you since you came to the Order. Frankly Anakin, I don't know."

"What? What kind of answer is that? I thought you were trying to advise me, aren't you wiser now?"

The Knight crossed his arms over his chest a bit offended and said, "I suppose, but that doesn't mean I know everything. Look Ani, what I'm telling you to do never happened to me. You're just going to have to figure it out for yourself. Personally, I'm not sure how your future will unfold now or if I'm making a big mistake by telling you anything, but I trust my feelings and I'm putting my trust in you. As Jinn would put it, I'm counting on you. I believe in you."

-0-0-0-

**Location: Gold-bird battle-ship, garden**

"I don't see anyone. I don't sense anyone either," said Thrice to Obi-Wan.

"Good, now I can get the hell out of here. Not, that you aren't charming Milady, but I must return to my mission," answered the Jedi Master.

"I'm not offended, Sir Knight. I wish you luck on your journey."

Obi-Wan paused for a moment and gazed back at the beauty as he stood by the edge of the lily pool in the garden. He knew he was fortunate to have met her during this—this odd future, but he felt uncomfortable about her feelings. She was much too grand of a lady to ever fall for him. She could do much better than a duplicate of a Jedi.

"Lady Thrice, I think it would be best if you spare yourself the future heartache and forget about me—that is, the clone of me. No woman deserves a man who can hardly remember himself and Jedi are not permitted to form attachments. I suppose what I'm trying to say is that it will likely not work out."

The woman-warrior frowned and stepped forward and drew the Jedi Master in with her eerie eyes and created an alluring ripple to flow through the Force around her. Obi-Wan had to bit his tongue to prevent himself from making an embarrassing sound. He never felt anything like it. He didn't know anyone could project a mood so deliberately with the Force.

She leaned in close and whispered, "Nobody tells me what to do, Sir Knight. My life may not be my own, in fact my very soul maybe a fabrication, but how I feel or what I think are mine to do with as I please."

She placed her hands onto his arms and lifted herself up onto her toes and gave him a chaste kiss on the cheek. Her lips were soft and the touch was light and Obi-Wan felt petrified at her touch, however she carefully stepped back and released him with a bow.

"May the Force be with you," she said and then with her last thoughts spoke, she was gone.

A moment later the Jedi Master inhaled a deep breath and moved to the water's edge to read the spell of the ancient scroll. As usual, the magic started to do its work and the garden grew deadly still until the pool began to glow a weird blue light and in one leap, Obi-Wan jumped into the deep and he was swallowed whole into time and space. He hoped he'd make it to Anakin on the other side.

-0-0-0-

With a desperate gasp, the Jedi Master broke the surface the water above him and he discovered him was in some new location. He waddled through the pool until he could climb out and he used his hand to brush back his wet hair out from his face. He was dripping and his robes felt uncomfortably unpleasant and he discovered he greatly missed the woman-warrior's personal dry cleaning machine in her apartment. However, he'd been through worse and he refused to think about the moister until after he found some people.

Oddly, he felt like he was being watched and he turned around to look face to face with Lady Thrice. The gray-blue eyed man groaned and shook his head in exasperation. Apparently, he hadn't gotten very far in his quest.

"Blasted, scroll! Forgive me, Milady, but were are we now? And if it isn't redundant, have you seen a young man named Anakin?"

The familiar beauty frowned and tilted her head in confusion. "What are you doing?"

Impatiently, Obi-Wan rubbed his beard and stepped closer to her and said, "I don't know if you remember, but I am looking for Anakin, Anakin Skywalker, my apprentice, have you seen him?"

The woman-warrior answered, "Yes, yes I have, but—apprentice? Great Spirits, you're Anakin's Obi-Wan aren't you. The one from his own time, but how did you get here? And why do you all end up in the pool in the Solarium?"

Obi-Wan glanced at the pool and said, "I really can't say. Supposedly, the pool is meant to be sacred, but I'm glad to hear that I have finally arrived. For a moment I thought I hadn't done anything, but taken a dip."

The beauty smiled and gave the Jedi Master a critical look and began to circle him slowly like a predator. "You're Obi-Wan from the past, right? How interesting. I feel like I could swallow you whole."

Startled, by her words, Obi-Wan stepped back and raised his hand to distance himself away from her. "Please, Milady. There is no need for that. I just want to see my Padawan."

"Not until you've changed your clothes. It must be uncomfortable to be all wet. Come, I should be able to get you something from supplies. You don't have to be so urgent."

Obi-Wan was about to protest, but she was already marching away down the pathway to the corridor that all he could do was follow after her. He kept himself one step behind her as she went and he saw that they were actually in some sort of Jedi establishment. It was very grand and Padawans were running about all over the place. It reminded him of the Temple on Coruscant, but the style and architecture was so organic and different.

Suddenly, she stopped at a cart filled with clothes listed as supplies and began to shuffle through them looking for a particular color or size. Anxiously, Obi-Wan closed in on her and said, "Please, I can pick out my own clothes myself. I don't need your assistance."

However, the beauty gave him a fiery glare and he quickly grew silent. In a low voice, he muttered, "Some things obviously don't change. She still has that aggressive attitude."

Yet, before he knew it she shoved a handful of clothes and a pair of boots into his arms and maneuvered him towards a washroom. Sternly, she order, "Go. Change and put your soiled things in this bag. Meet me back here when you're done."

Sarcastically, he replied, "Yes, Master" but inwardly he thought she had gotten bossier. Who did she think she is—his wife? Force, that was a dreadful thought. She was obviously very stubborn and no doubt domineering. Though, physically she was very pretty, but relationships had to be built more than that and really, why was he even thinking about this? He was a Jedi. He had to maintain himself as a good role model to Anakin. He couldn't be a philanderer.

When Obi-Wan finished changing in the men's room he discovered that the clothes were a perfect fit. He was surprised that she seemed to know what she was doing. And the clothes looked more or less like standard robes. He took a towel and rubbed his hair as dry as he could, but when he turned to dispose of the towel he bumped into another man.

"Oh, pardon me."

He heard a surprised voice answer, "Father? What are you doing here?"

"What?"

Obi-Wan pulled the towel away and was shocked to discover a man standing in front of him that looked almost exactly like him. It was scary. They had the same face, the same features, the same hair—the only difference was that he didn't have a beard and his hair was neatly trimmed and he had strange gold eyes.

"By the gods, who the Force are you?"

The golden-eyed man dropped his smile and frowned. "What? What do you mean who am I? It's me, Jinn. What's gotten into you? Did you hit your head? Has mother taken you out drinking again?"

Flabbergasted, the Jedi Master stammered, "J—Jinn? Your name is Jinn?"

The clean-shaven man spun Obi-Wan around and herded him out of the washroom and out into the hall. He parked him near a quiet area and took the towel out from his hand and tossed it carelessly onto the ground.

"Force, drop that nonsense," he muttered. "Now, tell me what is wrong here. You don't seem to know me, but I have no idea why." He then paused and looked around them and asked, "Where's mother? Doesn't she shadow you around this time of day? You two are normally two peas in a pod."

"Mother? I haven't got a wife. And—" he said as he extracted himself from the mystery man's hold—"I do not know you, because we have never met. I do not have a son."

Jinn frowned and peered at him strangely and said, "Great Sith, you must be wasted."

In response, Obi-Wan covered his face and groaned. He couldn't believe how dense this man was being. Didn't he know he was the one that didn't make any sense, not he? And Force, it was creepy to be talking to someone who looked and talked like you, but said and did things slightly off. It was like talking to a bad imitation.

"Obi-Wan," called Thrice from behind him. "Are you alright?"

The Jedi Master looked at her with relief and said, "Thank the gods, please Milady. Please explain to this young man who I am. He seems to think I am drunk."

Jinn stared at her confused, but waited for her reply. She grabbed Obi-Wan's arm and said, "Jinn, this is Obi-Wan from young Anakin's time. He doesn't know you, darling."

Wide-eyed, the warrior gasped, "What? You mean—oh, well isn't that lovely? For all I know I could have just erased my own existence. Well, I'm sure you are having a trying day, sir, but try and keep an open mind."

Tentatively, Obi-Wan nodded. "I will try to do just that."

-0-0-0-

TBC

-0-0-0-

Please review. Reviews are love.


	9. Chapter 9

Remember Me

Chapter 9

**Location: New Jedi Temple, hanger bay, Blackswan ship**

"I'm so glad you have arrived you're back, daughter," spoke Lord Blackswan. "I just finished my scans and I have finally isolated the specific vibration to the young man's original universe. The energy signature is only slightly different from our own world. It will make navigating much easier. Oh, where is the young man?"

Thrice said, "Father, that's good news. We will go get him. Come along, _dear_."

The younger Obi-Wan gave her a pointed look, but followed her anyway. She'd been helpful before, she was bound to be helpful again. Though, meeting one's near identical future son was disturbing. However, he sensed that this Thrice didn't recognize him from before. He wondered why.

Obi-Wan was led through the ship's corridor until they appeared in front of the door of a cabin. Politely, she knocked on the door and waited patiently until it opened and shockingly the Jedi Master saw that the man standing before him was himself. He wear his hair exactly the same way and this time the eyes matched, but instead of standard Jedi robes, he wore a dark blue tunic underneath and a white sash under his leather belt. He noticed his double seemed equally shocked to see him.

"Thrice, what's going on?" Ben asked.

Thrice pushed Obi-Wan inside and followed behind and shut the door and answered, "This is young Anakin's Obi-Wan. He followed him through time."

"Master!" shouted Anakin.

The Padawan then leaped forward and gathered Obi-Wan into a hug. "Oh, Obi-Wan. It's good to see you. Finally, something normal, something ordinary."

Obi-Wan hugged him back, but pulled back a bit to narrow his brow. "Ordinary? I'm hardly ordinary, Padawan."

"I know, Master. It's just that things have been so weird since I got here." The young Jedi then leaned forward and whispered, "Did you know you get married? Everyone has attachments in the future. It's so weird."

The Jedi Master gave his double and the beauty a glance before saying, "I'm not surprised. She—she isn't ordinary."

Anakin followed his Master's line of sight and was taken back. "Don't tell me you like her too? You just met her."

Obi-Wan drew in a deep breath and said, "Yes, but I had a slight detour before I finally found you, Ani. One that I think is rather complicated."

Meanwhile, unexpectedly Ben stepped forward and patted his younger-self on the back and made Obi-Wan jump at the contact. He smiled brightly and said, "Well, it seems like you've found your Padawan, Obi-Wan. And I couldn't help hearing you've taken to fancying my wife. Milady is a jewel, isn't she? A real lady of fire. Oh, I think we will now leave you two alone and catch up. Come, darling."

Then, before she could utter a sound, Thrice was taken by the hand by her husband and out the cabin door they went. Though, now alone, Obi-Wan shook his head at meeting his future-self. He never thought he'd be alive for one thing, or look the same for another. It didn't make any sense.

For one thing, a human being couldn't have a grown son and a youthful looking wife at the same time unless they weren't related and he highly doubted he had any strong admirers like Lady Thrice. It appeared she hadn't taken his advice—or she never even heard it—to stay away from his clone. And really? Did he really like bossy women? The red-eyed warrior was so dominating and forceful. Sure she seemed lovely enough as a friend, but he couldn't imagine himself wed to her. Also such a thought went against the Code, though according to Ani that was dispensed with.

Shaking his head in frustration, Obi-Wan sat down on the cot and rubbed his beard and said, "This doesn't make any sense. How can that man be my future? And when and where is this place anyway?"

Anakin sat next to his mentor and answered, "It's supposed to be about 80 years, I think. Jeez, Obi-Wan it's crazy. Like I said, everyone is practically married and nobody has ever even hard of the Code. Oh, and this is the New Jedi Temple. The old one got destroyed sometime in the past. I think I must have done it."

"What? What do you mean you?"

"Well, apparently I turn evil and become a Sith."

Sternly, Obi-Wan replied, "Anakin, don't even joke about that."

"But it's the truth! Future-you told me. I turn into this Darth Vader person and destroy the Republic because of my attachments. Force, you'd think these people would take a hint and forget about their feelings, but they are so full of mush. They keep telling that feelings are good, even the bad ones. They even got a former-Sith with them."

Cautiously, the Jedi Master said, "Padawan, maybe it isn't our place to judge these people. Maybe things more complicated then you think and I for one don't need any spoilers."

"But don't you want to know? Aren't you curious?"

Obi-Wan rose off the cot and turned his back to him and stated, "No. A Jedi must keep their focus on the present, not the future. These are not our affairs. I've come to take you back, not to discuss matters that do not concern us."

Annoyed, Anakin got up too and said, "Doesn't concern us? How can you say that? That Obi-Wan was you."

The Jedi Master refused to meet his apprentice's gaze as he replied, "No, he was not, Anakin. I would never betray the Code and you know it."

In disbelief, the young man shook his head. "Force, that Obi-Wan, that man, Ben—he was right. I think there are a lot of things you don't know. A lot of things I wish you knew that he does."

Irked, Obi-Wan finally looked at him and said, "Just because that man has a family and has broken the Code, it doesn't mean he is wiser. In our time he would be no Jedi."

Anakin frowned. "I don't understand you. That man is you and he's still a good man. And, I think I know you a little better than you think, Obi-Wan. I think you're uncomfortable about your future wife and family. Well, I haven't known them very long, but I think their good people too. My mother said family is important, Master. Maybe you should try listening to yourself."

"Perhaps, Padawan, but it is not the Jedi way. Meddling with future affairs could be dangerous."

"Please, Obi-Wan. I think you should know."

With a great sigh, the Jedi Master relented. He had to admit he was curious, but he prayed that it wouldn't be more trouble than it was worth. Though, at the very least he could try and understand how Anakin had turned to the Dark Side. He wanted to know if such a thing could be prevented and for his Padawan's sake he would do anything.

-0-0-0-

**Location: New Jedi Temple, observatory**

Obi-Wan navigated the strange organically inspired Temple with both wonder and uneasy. He had to admit did like the design because the natural flow of the Force was very different and pleasing yet on the other hand he was anxious about speaking to his future-double. He was still unclear about how everything played out and how his first visit through time fit into this time period.

Though, it didn't take him long to find Lady Thrice's Force-signature to an empty observatory. He thought it would be too unsettling if he was following his own presence. He just assumed where he'd find her he was bound to find him too. When he stepped inside the room he that the couple was seated on the mat floor with the woman-warrior lying down and her husband was supporting her head on his lap. Obi-Wan noted that her eyes were shut and his alternate was absently playing with her long raven locks.

Quietly, he stepped in and politely knocked on the door to get their attention, but neither one of them moved to get up. Instead, Ben signaled for him to come in.

"What can I do for you, Obi-Wan?" asked the Knight.

The Jedi Master cased an uncomfortable look at his double as he saw how vulnerable and sedated the beauty seemed and how affectionately he swirled and twisted her hair between his fingertips. Frankly, he felt like a peeping-tom and such a setting was more suitable for space-pirates or thugs, not Jedi or diplomats.

Discretely, he coughed into his hand and said, "Forgive me if I'm intruding."

The Knight smiled and answered, "No, it's quite alright. If it weren't, Milady would have done something by now. Now, what do you want to know?"

Obi-Wan looked away from the two and crossed his arms over his chest and said, "I'm not certain. Honestly, I'm disturbed by this future and my Padawan seems to think I could learn a thing or two from you. Though, I can guess it has something to do with the Code. I don't care frankly that I—_you_ don't seem to follow it anymore, but what I do care about is what happens Anakin."

Ben paused for a moment and contemplated on how to response. "Force, what sort of advice do I give to a younger me? It sounds like a hypothetical question over drinks rather than a possible event. What would you say, Milady?"

"The Code is in part the reason why your apprentice turned, isn't that right?"

Ben raised his brow and said, "Yes, that's true. Anakin fell to the Dark Side because he kept his own wife secret from the Order and was more willing to betray the Jedi so he'd be able to live his life as he pleased. He became power hungry and paranoid. He didn't trust anyone and feared death would take his beloved Padme. The Darkness consumed him."

Obi-Wan said, "Yes, but couldn't those things been prevented if we'd have told him not to form an attachment to begin with? Couldn't you have convinced him to stay true to the Code? Or are you so attached to your own wife you'd refuse to give such advice to begin with?"

The Knight smiled and replied, "No, it isn't that. Telling a young man not to love is like telling the sun not to rise. It's bound to happen and I couldn't have prevented him from forming an attachment and trying to stop him would be a waste of time. Ankain kept his marriage a secret from me for a very long time. Also, I never betrayed the Code when I was first alive. I died very much an old hermit in my first life. And you're right, it would be hypocritical of me to forbid him what I later did myself."

"Then what did you tell him?"

"I told him that he should follow his own path and to be forthcoming about any attachments he may form in the future. After all, secrets divide us and people should be allowed to find happiness. Also I told him I believed in him. Attachments aren't wrong. Emotions, Obi-Wan are a part of us."

The Jedi Master then began to pace and he said, "Yes, that is all very well and good, but strong emotions—love can lead to the Dark Side. Remember, love can lead to jealousy—"

"Jealousy to possession and possession to hate. Yes, my friend, I know all this. However, you cannot avoid these dark feelings. You can't just ignore them and hope they go away, they are a part of living. One must know how to deal with Darkness before they can master control over it. One must know themselves and keep clear their goals. Vengeance, hatred and jealous should fuel one's motivation and resolve and it shouldn't be allowed to grow stagnant and fester into one's whole life. Force, I wish I had been able to teach Anakin these things. I wish he'd had more trust in me, but instead he grew envious and competitive. Darkness became who he was and he blamed me. He has no concept of responsibility."

Obi-Wan groaned. "Gods, for once I can agree, that is true. He can be so cocky. But, what you're telling me goes against everything I have ever known. A Jedi must not harbor dark feelings."

Ben chucked and said, "Everyone has a bad day sometime. Don't kid yourself, Obi-Wan, we are only human. Once in a while we do have dark feelings, but it's what we do with them that matters."

"I agree, Master," spoke Anakin suddenly from the doorway.

Obi-Wan wiped his head around and saw his Padawan standing at the door. Surprised, he asked, "Ani, how long have you been listening?"

Anakin shrugged and strolled in and replied, "Since you walked in. I didn't want to get left out."

Exasperated, he said, "But, this is a private conversation."

Anakin made a face and pointed at the woman-warrior still lying snug with her head in her husband's lap. "Yeah, but why does she get to stay?"

The beauty smiled rose up and sat next to her Knight and answered, "Because I can keep quite and Ben would tell me everything anyway."

"See, Master. If she can stay, why can't I?"

"Fine, Padawan. Very well you may stay, but no interruptions"—he then turned to face Ben and said—"How can you be attached with such a bossy woman? She's so _un_lady-like."

In response the elder-Master laughed as his wife huffed. "Oh, don't I know it, but regardless she is my lady. We have much in common—war, loyalty, duty, hardship and loneliness. In many ways she is similar to me, but unlike all others, she loves me unquestionably. Her master is her heart and her heart belongs to me. Through her I have come to learn that love is the greatest force in the galaxy."

In disbelief, Obi-Wan began to pace and he shouted, "How can you say such nonsense? Jedi are not ordinary beings. Our emotions can be dangerous if not kept in check. How can you risk falling into this—this _attachment_? You're beginning to sound just like her."

Ben raised his brow at the younger-Master's last sentence. He rose up from the floor and approached him. "What do you mean about sounding like her? What aren't you telling me?"

Reluctantly, Obi-Wan met the elder man's eyes and replied, "I met your wife before I arrived. I met Darth Vader. I was told there had been copies—clones made of me in that future. I know you are not really me. You and I aren't the same man. I do not share your principles and I can't understand how you can permit yourself attachments when it created such havoc in your past. Don't you think the founders of the Order were wise in forbidding attachments?"

Confidently, the Knight answered, "No."

Obi-Wan was flabbergasted. He couldn't believe how blind this clone was being. Yet, unexpectedly, Ben reached out and touched the younger-Master on the arm and appeared to be examining him. He patted his other arm and then hovered his hand never the side of his face and then locked his gaze with his and smiled at him cunningly.

"Hellfire, she's touched you. This isn't about attachments or the Dark Side. This is about you being afraid of your feelings. She's unsettled you, didn't she?"

"I—I don't understand. She—I mean the other Thrice, she gave me a peck on the cheek. It wasn't anything."

Ben shook his head. "No, you felt something in the Force. Milady is Force-sensitive. I can sense her aura on you. I can tell. You were attracted to her. Tell me, did it feel like a great wave rippling through the Force all around you?"

Obi-Wan flushed and began to feel like a bug under a bell jar. Nervously, he chided, "This isn't appropriate."

"No, but that feeling—I feel it everyday and with greater intensity. Can you imagine it, Obi-Wan? Everyday at any given time being consumed and not just experiencing that sensation at your beck and call, would that not be reason enough to claim her as your lady? And that was merely her infatuation, imagine what it would feel like if she loved you?"

Obi-Wan felt a chill crawl down his spine at the thought. He wasn't sure he could fully imagine that sort of sensation, but it sounded dangerous and intoxicating. It made his pulse race and his breath waver just to recall that brief encounter, any longer would have been torture. Such passions were beyond reason.

"No!" cried the Jedi Master. "No. You and I are not the same."

Ben sighed and threw up his arms before stepping backed and stood beside his wife. He took her hand and she caressed his fingers with her own and said, "Don't force this, Ben. He doesn't have to love me. Only you do."

"Yes, but its such a shame. I could have been so happy a lot sooner if I embraced the notion of love."

"It doesn't matter. I would wait for you a thousand years. And besides, before we met I didn't even know I was unhappy. Back then I had no desire for foolish desires either, but when we met everything changed. I was willing to risk it all—my life, my soul, and my sword for love and happiness. Even if I was left with nothing in the end. The lack of feeling I felt before demanded I take chances."

Thrice then turned to Obi-Wan and asked, "Do you love Anakin?"

The Jedi Master was at first taken back by the question, but nodded his head and replied, "Yes, I care about Anakin. He is like a son—like a brother to me."

"So your feelings towards him are of a brotherly-love? A parental-love?"

"Yes, that is correct, but the connection to romantic-love is an entirely different story. What your husband was implying was a love that goes beyond reasoning. It is clearly based on sensuality and I for one am not a slave to my passions."

She answered, "I know. I don't like letting go of my control either, but control is an illusion and you didn't choose to love your apprentice, it just happened, over time and over trust. But, romantic-love, it demands that we yield ourselves to another. We don't just hand over our lives, we present to them something more fragile, our hearts."

-0-0-0-

TBC

-0-0-0-

Thanks for your reveiws **Bekah **and **eldest fangirl. **I appreciate the encouragement since Anakin isn't my favorite person. Though, I feel like I mustered enough to push on forwards with the plot. Plus, I had to thrown in poor Obi. What can I say, Obi makes me happy. And I thought about your comment Behak about whether or not Warren and Tiana had their DNA enhanced to live as long as their spouces-well, I don't think they would, at least not until they do start to grow old. I think Jinn and Kiya would respect their partners to make up their own minds to do it or not. Yet, personally I don't anyone would turn that kind of offer down.

And yeah, I think Anakin is wising up. This future visit is opening up a whole can of worms of inspiration to our wayward Padawan. Also I do think Obi will learn a thing or two as well. He just needs a bit more time warming up to the idea and not everyone likes being told they are supposed to hook up with somebody. Normally when you get told you like someone you end up denying it.

Please reivew. Thank you.


	10. Chapter 10

Remember Me

Chapter 10

**Location: observatory**

"I can't waste anymore of my time trying to convince you," said Thrice. "I'm leaving. I have Padawans to train. Ben, are you coming?"

The Knight shook his head. "No, Milady. I will remain here."

Thrice bowed her head and replied, "As you wish, Sir Knight" and she turned sharply on her heel and left without another word.

Obi-Wan watched her go as Anakin stepped closer near him and the Jedi Master commented, "She is such a willful woman. Though, I can understand her point. However, I do not know what she said is the right path. Emotions regardless are dangerous."

Ben circled around the two and said, "True, but honestly she is quite furious with you. Milady isn't normally so impatient or as passionate in her speeches. Usually it's live and let live with her. Though, I thought you should know that whether or not you decide to embrace your emotions or not the Sith Lord will raise and he will come for you."

Anakin said, "But, if that's true then why bother telling us to embrace emotions to begin with? What's the point? How is that going to help?"

"Simple, one's mind and one's heart should not be divided. It makes the will weak and easily manipulated. If you do not have a strong conviction then the Darkness will be able to break down your defenses and seduce you into believing anything. The most deadly of weapons is not the sword, but words. Words spoken from the lips of the right person can damn you for eternity. And a strong will can lead you through years of torment and misery."

Obi-Wan suddenly understood what the future-pair was getting at. He understood now what the Lady Thrice he first met meant. If you could forfill your own desires then you didn't need to listen to the Darkness. For the Darkness bends others to its bidding not only with threats and fear, but woos you with promises and dreams. It is hard to fend of lies and deceit when the words spoke to you speaks to our heart's desire.

"I understand, but can you tell me who is the Sith Lord?"

Ben solemnly looked at Obi-Wan, but then turned to Anakin and said, "Palpatine."

"Palpatine!" shouted the Padawan. "No way. He's just an old man. He's my friend."

The Knight shook his head and muttered, "A wolf in sheep's clothing. He's desire was to become Emperor and have the Republic name him legitimately. It was only the feather in his cap to have the Chosen One become his right hand man."

Stunned, Anakin sank down onto the mat floor and said, "By the gods, it can't be. Palpatine. Palpatine was playing me?"

"Yes, I'm sorry, Anakin," said the Knight.

He strode up to the window of the observatory and placed his hand over the glass over the great city bellow. Transports zoomed by and people moved about peacefully as he watched from above. It reminded him of his youth at the original Temple. It reminded him of what he'd lost and how far he had gone.

"I don't know if telling you will be enough to put a stop to the Sith Lord's plans. I only wanted to prepare you for the lies and hardship that may lie ahead. The wheels of destiny have already begun to turn long before I ever became a Jedi. There will be war and terror and may lives will be lost, but ultimately they will be all part of the Sith Lord's design."

Obi-Wan rushed to stand beside his elder-double and said, "What should we do? Inform the Senate? Contact the Council? Palpatine has been masking his Force-signature for years now. How would we prove it? How can we arrest him?"

The elder-Master quickly turned to stare at Obi-Wan in disbelief. "Haven't you been listening? Haven't you heard a word I said? He is the Sith Lord. There is no negotiating. There is no room for mercy. If I were you, I would slay him the moment he walked out of the Senate."

Both Obi-Wan and Anakin shocked to hear Ben say such a thing. They both knew he meant every word. They knew he meant cold-blooded murder.

"I think you have been spending too much time with your lady. You are beginning to sound like her again. Jedi do not seek revenge. We are keepers of the peace."

Annoyed, Ben turned his back to the two and shouted, "Hellfire! Such ignorance!" He then placed his hands onto his hips and took in several calming breaths before uttering, "It is the very peace of the entire Core that relies on that man's demise. And you are worried about ethics. Force, I never imagined myself so green."

He looked up and saw the questioning look in the younger-Master's eye. Offended, he added, "And please do not accuse Milady for my behavior. If it were her, she'd probably enjoy slaying the Sith. She likes fighting almost as much as Anakin likes flying."

After a long pause, Anakin could stand the silence anymore and watching two Obi-Wans think side by side, so he got up and said, "Maybe we should go with Ben's plan, Master, and kill the Sith. I can't think of anything else."

"Perhaps, Padawan. But, I doubt we could defeat him if we did try to assassinate him. I'm sure he is strong in the Force and is very clever. I only wish it were that simple."

"Then, I'm going to go find Jinn. Maybe he'll spar with me."

Wide-eyed, Obi-Wan parroted, "Jinn?"

Ben nodded his head. "Yes, Jinn, my son. He ought to be in the private training area by now. Spending time with Kastor."

Anakin then exited the observatory and disappeared somewhere in the New Temple while Obi-Wan watched him go. He figured he needed some time to think without distractions and giving Anakin something to do was always best. However, he wasn't exactly thrilled at having him spar with Jinn. It was still really strange for him to imagine himself having a full-grown son.

"Jinn?"

Ben smiled. "Yes, Jinn. Jedi Master Jinn Kenobi to be exact. Milady didn't want to name him Qui-Gon. She said it was too unusual. You can meet him if you like. He's a good man, Jinn. He's much more levelheaded than I am. Though frankly he's more like his mother. He's strong willed, clever, honorable, a bit of a tease and more kindhearted than any man I know. It's his heart that lands him into trouble most of the time. He doesn't know the meaning of the words _don't get involved_."

Obi-Wan shook his head. "No, that won't be necessary. We met briefly. He thought I was drunk."

The Knight laughed. "I think I know why. My minx does like to go bar hopping. She also likes high-class restaurants. Force, can she dance! She's practically a young girl on the dance floor. Sometimes, I like to imagine what she'd be like if she really were an ordinary young lady. What her life would have been like if she wasn't born a warrior."

The Jedi Master glanced at his elder-self and said, "You love her."

"Of course, but she's right. You don't have to love her and partially you were right too. We aren't the same man because time and experience has changed me. You have to find your own destiny, Obi-Wan."

"Aren't you afraid that you may never have this future? That I may never love her as you do?"

Ben headed towards the door, but paused and said, "No. I am not so changed Obi-Wan that I would not be willing to sacrifice my own happiness for the good of the universe. And to do less would make me unworthy of her love. Just be sure to live up to a ripe old age or you may never meet her in the future."

-0-0-0-

**Location: New Jedi Temple, private training room**

"Don't close your eyes when you aim, Kastor," said Jinn.

"I'm trying, but the lasers makes sparks," whined the boy.

The nine year old boy huffed and closed his hazel eyes for a second before opening them and rolling his shoulders to take aim at the shots from the training-prod. The metal ball floated in the air and whizzed by back and forth. Meanwhile, Anakin walked in and waited to see how good the kid would do next.

A blast shot out and Kastor quickly deflected the blows with the iron blade. There was one over his head and another at his hip and thigh. However, the fourth shot stung him at his forearm and he gave a shout.

"Ouch! Force, what am I doing wrong? I did this perfect with Master Starling."

Jinn laughed and deactivated the prod and said, "You're just trying too hard."

Kastor made a face and said, "How am I trying _too_ hard? I just want to get it right."

Anakin strode in and made his presence known and said, "He's right, kid. You have to let the Force judge you, not your eyes."

The boy wrinkled his nose and replied, "Yeah, I remember you at breakfast. You're the guest, Anakin. The one Kin doesn't like."

The young Jedi shrugged. "I guess, but you still need practice. And why are you using that thing and not a lightsaber?"

Anakin then reach forward and picked up the blade and noticed that it was actually a fine weapon. The sword had a long black handle and a glimmering metallic surface with an odd red jewel imbedded at the hilt. He swung the blade over his shoulder and felt the weight with his wrist. He could feel the Force with the blade and the metal felt strong and light.

"It's a beautiful sword, but it can't withstand a lightsaber. Is it used for ceremonies?"

The boy frowned and took the sword back and pressed it to his chest. "No, this sword is my father's. And it can too fight a lightsaber. This is a Clan sword made from star-metal."

Anakin raised his brow in disbelief. "Star-metal? What's that?"

Jinn stood up and took the sword and from Kastor and said, "Star-metal is a process of refining steal. However, its properties are a lot denser than ordinary steal. Though, it's the bloodstone that helps channel the Living Force that makes it withstand lasers." He then gave Anakin a mischievous smile. "How about a duel?"

The young Jedi smiled. "I thought you'd never ask."

Anakin then removed his outer robe and pulled out his lightsaber. The blue laser hummed in the air and he saw Jinn flick his blade and circle him casually. Then, after a moment he gave him a bow and startled by the formality he did the same. However, when he looked up he saw Jinn was preparing to land a swing.

In a crash of sparks and light, the two blades clashed and then with great force the two angled their weapons towards the floor as they struggled for dominance. Anakin was surprised that what Jinn said was true. The sword not only didn't break, it was pulsing with the Force. Yet, in a weird move, Jinn lifted one of his arms and elbowed the Padawan in the gut. Anakin stumbled back and coughed and saw that the golden-eyed man was giving him a grin.

"Brush it off, Skywalker. I'm sure you can do better than that."

Anakin narrowed his brow and adjusted his grip. "Bring it on old man."

Jinn laughed and said, "Now, that's the spirit. Come on, show me what you're made of."

Once again the two began to duel while Kastor watched from the sidelines. He wasn't really sure who Anakin was, but it didn't really matter to him. He liked watched his father fight though he knew he wasn't serious. Kastor had seen early holo-vids of his father when he was really fighting. He knew they were just playing around.

"Can I practice too, father?"

Jinn dodged Anakin's next blow and had somehow managed to place him into a headlock. The young man growled and tried to break free and was able to wriggle away after a short struggle. He fumed at him and pulled at his tunic.

He glared at him and said, "You fight dirty, Jinn."

The warrior grinned. "Yes, I know, but fighting isn't about fairness. Why don't you try giving Kastor some pointers, Anakin?"

Startled Anakin for a moment didn't know what to say. He looked at the boy and then the golden-eyed man and said, "Are you serious? I can't train him! I'm not his Master."

Jinn raised his brow and replied, "I'm not Kastor's Master either. I'm his father, but he has plenty of different mentors in his life. And you're more than an average swordsman, Anakin. You're qualified to teach him something."

"Are you sure? I don't want to mess up."

The warrior sighed and patted him on the shoulder and shoved him forward. "Go, I'm sure you won't damage my son. Trust me, teachers learn just as much as students when giving instruction."

Anakin frowned unsure, but decided it might be kind of fun bossing around a little Kenobi. He picked up the training prod and placed his hand on his hip in a sign of authority and said, "Ok, Padawan. While I'm instructing you, I want you to call me Master."

The boy seemed a little uneasy, but gave Anakin a bow and replied, "Right, Master Anakin."

The young man smiled. "Good. I think I like the sound of that. Now, come on. Let me teach you how to beat this thing. You'll be a pro before you know it. Here, you can borrow my lightsaber while you train."

The boy smiled brightly as he held Anakin's lightsaber like it was the best thing that ever happened to him. He ignited it with a jump and experimented with it by swinging it around.

"Wow. I hardly ever train with a real lightsaber unless it's with Master Starling. I never held another Jedi's lightsaber before. You're is really amazing."

Anakin laughed and patted his head. "It know. It took me forever to build the casing for the crystal. Don't worry, when your old enough you'll build your own. Now, close your eyes and try and feel the Force all around you. Try and picture it in your mind. When you feel something disturbing the flow then you'll know when to strike. And when you really let go, then you won't even have to think about it. Your body will just react on its own."

Kastor wrinkled his nose. "That sounds hard." He then looked back at Jinn and waved for Anakin to bend down and he whispered into his ear. "I don't want to mess up in front of my father. Is he watching me, Master?"

For a second Anakin didn't know what to say, he was surprised Kastor had even confiding him in the first place. He was such an innocent little kid. He seemed to care a lot about what his father thought about him that it was distracting. Though, Jinn wasn't the over bearing type at all. He was actually a pretty good guy.

"Don't worry about your father, Kastor. Just think about what you have to do and you'll do fine."

"Yes, but I don't want to disappoint him. I really could do it perfect with Master Starling. It's just that I don't really get a chance to train with my father. He's always busy on missions or talking to the Council or training Kin. I want him know he doesn't have to worry about me."

The young Jedi felt his heart go out to Kastor. He knew what it felt like to not want to disappoint other people, especially the people you care about. And looked at the boy made him think about his own childhood when he was 9. He only had his mother and he never wanted her to worry about him too. Though, unlike him Kastor had his parents and family. He had a great father in Jinn, but he remember Jinn saying something about being born under another man's shadow and wondered if Kastor felt the same way. He knew what it felt like to have other people's expectations weigh you down since he was the Chosen One. He tried to remember all the good advice he had gotten about dealing with that and he remembered something Ben told him.

"It's ok, Kastor. You'll do fine. No matter what happens just do your best. I believe in you. And your father isn't going to be disappointed. As long as you keep trying, you'll keep getting better."

Kastor slowly smiled and nodded his head. "Thanks, Master Anakin."

Anakin smiled too. "Great, let's get started."

-0-0-0-

TBC

-0-0-0-

Thank you for your review **Jedi Angel001 **and **bolt32**. I'm glad you're enjoying my interpretation of Anakin staying on Light Side. Hopefully it will stay that way when he gets back to his own time.

Please review. Thank you. Happy Labor Day!


	11. Chapter 11

Remember Me

Chapter 11

**Location: New Jedi Temple, gardens**

Anakin had just finished giving his sparring lesson to Kastor when he tracked down his mentor's aura to the gardens. He saw he was sitting next to a fountain and was in deep mediation. He didn't want to disturb him, but he wondered how he was doing. He sat down next to him and he mimicked his posture and folded his legs under him.

Obi-Wan spoke to him without moving a muscle. "Hello, Anakin."

"Hello, Master."

"How did your sparring match go with Jinn?"

"Oh, I didn't really spar that long with Jinn. Instead I ended up training Kastor in how to sense the Force and gave him some pointers in how to sense danger during a duel. I think he has a lot of potential, Obi-Wan. He has strong perception."

The Jedi Master narrowed his brow in confusion. "Who the Force is Kastor?"

Excitedly, Anakin replied, "Oh, he's Jinn's son, but while I was training him I was his Master. I even got him to call me Master Anakin. He's a nice kid, Obi-Wan. I think you'd like him."

"Jinn's son? Kastor? Kastor Kenobi? …that actually has a nice ring to it. Force, I'm a grandfather!"

Anakin beamed and said, "Yeah, but it was great having a little Kenobi call me Master for a change. I can't wait to be a real Master someday. Jinn was right, you can learn a lot while being a teacher. I think I appreciate you a whole lot more now than I used to, Master or should I say gramps."

Obi-Wan groaned and covered his face. "Oh, please Anakin don't."

The Padawan moved closer to this Master and said, "No, Obi-Wan I mean it. Did you know that older students help mentor younglings here all the time? I think we ought to do the same thing at our Temple. I didn't know other people could feel the same way I do. Or how hard it is to help somebody do something for the first time. I never even thought about what you had to do in order to feel the flow of the Force until I had to tell somebody else. It was pretty great."

Obi-Wan raised a brow and looked at his apprentice amazed and said, "Who are you and what have you done with my Padawan?"

The young man laughed and threw his arm around his mentor's shoulder affectionately. "Quite kidding around Obi-Wan. I'm serious. Helping kids isn't the same as helping beings on a mission."

The Jedi Master snorted. "Humph, that's an understatement. Most of our missions end in aggressive negotiations. Though, I have a feeling you just like being called Master before your time."

Anakin smiled and ducked his head. "Yeah, maybe but I still think it's a good idea."

"Perhaps, it's an interesting concept, I'll give you that."

"Well, how did things go with Ben? Have you two figured out a way yet to defeat the Sith?"

Obi-wan shook his head. "No, I'm afraid not. I'm not sure what the future holds for us, Anakin. All I do know is that Palpatine cannot be trusted and that we must remain strong, strong in heart and in mind. Perhaps that is all the edge we will need in order to defeat him."

Anakin sighed. "I hope so, Master."

Suddenly, a shadow towered over them from behind and they both heard a disbelieving snort before they turned around and saw that it was Lady Thrice.

"Your childish optimism is not nearly enough. I prefer the direct approach above all battle tactics. Kill the head of the snake and ignore the body. Though, if you cannot reach the head, then second would be to cripple your opponent into submission. Try and fight smarter and not harder."

Obi-Wan and Anakin got up. The Jedi Master folded his hands into his robes and said, "You seem full of ideas Milady. What do you suggest we do?"

The beauty stepped closer to the two and both of them felt the Living Force churn around her like a storm. Her mood was dangerous and full of unhindered rage. The air seemed to crackle with her energy as she swiftly extended her arms and held out a bundle wrapped in a red cloth. She thrusted it into Obi-Wan's chest and he took hold of it unexpectedly. Curious, he unraveled the material and saw that inside was a metal sword in a sheath. The handle was as black as space. The carving on the hilt was marvelous and graceful and it fit perfectly in his grip. It was such a fine weapon that it was simply a work of art.

Obi-Wan drew the blade out from the holster and saw that the metal shine bright and new. At the base of a strange white stone sprang scrollwork of dancing flames etched into the steel like a tempest. Without question it was beautiful and nearly too ornate to use for combat.

"It's a lovely sword, Lady Thrice. What does this mean?"

"It's for you, silly. A sword guards a warrior's life. It's a gift from my hands to yours. May it guard you well."

The Jedi Master shook his head. "No, no I cannot except such a gift. And besides I've already got a sword. I have a lightsaber. I don't need an ornament."

Anakin saw Obi-Wan try and give it back to Thrice and was appalled. He shoved the sword back to his mentor. "No, Master you don't want to do that. This sword is special. It's made of star-metal. Kastor was telling me about it. This sword can channel the Force. I dueled against Jinn with a sword like that."

Obi-Wan gazed down at the weapon in disbelief. How can an ordinary sword hold up against a lightsaber? Then, strangely he noticed for the first time that Thrice had a very similar sword at her hip. Though hers was completely black and the red stone at the base shimmered like a dragon's eye. He realized then that this sword meant a great deal to her and she seemed to notice his awareness too.

"I forged this sword in the Clan's hearth, the skill of over 600 years. All of my swords are considered sacred because I heightened the form with the Living Force. As an ordinary weapon this sword is considered the best, but the stone at the base will allow you to summon it from any distance. This weapon is designed to be a part of you. I meant to give this sword to my husband as a present, but I think you will need it more than he will."

The Jedi Master bowed. "Thank you, Milady, but I am unworthy of such a gift."

"I'll take it!" said Anakin enthusiastically, however he ended up getting two glares for his comment.

"No," she said—"worth is not the issue. This is my sword, I can give it to whoever I please and I want you to have it. Now, stop being stubborn and take it or I will give it to your Padawan."

Obi-Wan smiled and said, "No, we can't have that. Thank you again Milady, your gift is much appreciated."

The beauty curtly nodded. "Good, now I feel like I can leave with a clear conscious. You boys worry me."

As Obi-Wan and Anakin watched Thrice leave they both couldn't help still feeling bewildered by her gift. Though, curiously the Padawan took it from his Master and inspected it. He tested the weight and saw his mentor shake his head with a smile.

"What is it?"

"I just finally see what Ben saw in her all along. Come, Anakin. I think it's time we head home."

-0-0-0-

**Location: New Jedi Temple, Solarium **

"How are we supposed to get back, Obi-Wan?" asked Anakin.

"With the scroll, Padawan, with the scroll," replied the Jedi Master. "I had Master Yoda allow me to make a copy and I read it out loud. With any luck we ought to return the same way."

Anakin stopped dead in his tracks. His Master noticed his delay and he paused his march down the steps towards the pool.

"Ani, what's wrong?"

"I don't think I want to go just yet, Master."

Stunned, Obi-Wan exclaimed, "What? Why not?"

The young Jedi looked away from his mentor and replied, "I'm just not sure if I'm ready yet to face—all that Darkness in the future."

Obi-Wan was now concerned. He knew Anakin was not one to easily scare. He wondered what had gotten into him. Calmly, the Jedi Master moved towards him and raised his hand to place it onto his shoulder.

Softly, he said, "Anakin, what's wrong? I've never known you to hesitate."

The young man pulled away from his Master's touch and said, "Yeah, but that was before I learned I'd screw up. I thought I did know what I was doing, but now—now I'm not sure. Obi-Wan, what if things end up the same way it did for Ben? What if history repeats itself?"

"Anakin, this is not the time for cold feet. We must go back. We don't belong here."

The Padawan frowned and returned his gaze towards his mentor and said, "Yeah, but I sort of wish we didn't have to."

It was now Obi-Wan's turn to frown. He wrinkled his brow and spoke in a warning tone. "Anakin, no."

"Come on, Obi-Wan. It would be great. There's no Code, people get married, they have kids _and_ they save the universe at the same time! They have it all. I never thought I'd feel like I could fit in anywhere like I do here. I don't have to compromise at all. I could live with my mother and be a Jedi at the same time in this reality. No one would judge me. Maybe I was meant to be here."

Obi-Wan sighed. He tried to release his feelings into the Force and finally after a short eternity he replied, "I understand, Anakin. This world has many appeals, but we do not belong. We cannot abandon our duty because some other place suits us. Being a part of the Order is a commitment. We have to warn those back home about the Sith. Plus, your mother isn't here and I will not co-exist with my clone-double. And as you so eloquently put it, it is just too weird."

Then, out of nowhere Lord Blackswan emerged from behind some shrubs as he was analyzed the pool and said, "Not to mention I went through the trouble of making you a homing beacon."

"Lord Blackswan?" asked Anakin. "What are you doing there?"

The stately dressed red-eyed scientist then rose from his knees and brushed off his clothes and answered, "I was trying to see if I could sense the aura of the pool. You know some religions believe that certain objects have spirits in them, a sort of sacred item. I was wondering if I was able to detect this auras from my limited ablities."

"Oh," said Anakin—"That's kind of creepy actually. It sounds like you think objects are alive. I thought only living things had auras in the Force."

The scientist grinned and waved his hand dismissively. "No, that is not so, young man. All things have a certain vibration that makes them the substances that they are, like a stone is a stone and a tree and tree. Though, I suppose the keenest example is like a lightsaber-crystal. It somehow calls to a young Jedi before it is chosen and built. The same is so for a sword." Lord Blackswan then pointed to the weapon at Obi-Wan's belt. "That metal sword has a stone that can resonate. It can magnify strong feelings like a tuning fork. I have built you two a tuning fork that can lock onto your home-reality and take you straight there, oh and with a little help from your scroll."

Obi-Wan said, "I'm surprised you haven't asked me about the scroll earlier. I thought as a scientist you'd be curious to know its workings."

The red-eyed man shrugged and answered, "At the time I did not know you were not my Lord Kenobi. Though at last my daughter did inform me. However, I have little interest in actual dimensional travel. I see no reason for it and it may cause more problems than its worth." He then smiled and turned to face Anakin and said, "One must have fortitude and stay to fight the good fight, young man."

Anakin realized the scientist meant to give him a piece of advice and nodded his head. The Lord then handed Obi-Wan the device he invented and showed him how it worked.

"It's like a charm. It should do something during your transit." He bowed to them afterwards and said, "It's been a pleasure gentlemen and very intriguing. Farewell and safe journey."

The odd scientist then turned and headed towards the corridor like he didn't have a care in the world. Obi-Wan had a funny feeling that Lord Blackswan was a lot smarter than he liked to let on. Though, it was hard to fathom that this madman was the same person who was alternate-Thrice's Master. He thought the man was a kind of absentminded, but know he realized it was all a façade.

"These Clan people are awfully smart."

Suddenly, another man approached them from the shadows and said, "You've no idea."

The two turned to the voice and were startled because the man had concealed his presence in the Force almost completely, but now that they could feel it, they felt that it was slightly dark and elusive. However, Anakin knew the man and gave his a curt nod in recognition.

"Master Starling."

The Dark Knight approached them and Obi-Wan saw that he looked to be in his mid-thirties, human, light short brown hair and dark brown eyes. He was dressed completely in black like Anakin and at his belt he had both a lightsaber and a sword with a white handle. The ivory grip on the metallic blade stood out like a sore thumb against his dark robes. However, Obi-Wan had an uneasy feeling about him, like a Sith.

He felt the Dark Knight's eyes on him and take him in, then after a moment he smiled and said, "Force, for a second I thought you were Ben. Interesting…you don't seem as strong as Ben, but then again that is to be expected."

Disturbed, Obi-Wan said, "I'm sorry, but who exactly are you?"

"Oh forgive me," he bowed—"I'm Master Warren Starling. I'm a former-Sith and Master Ben Kenobi's son-in-law. I'm married to his daughter, Lady Kiya. Also Kastor Kenobi is my Padawan."

Amazed, the Jedi Master exclaimed, "A former-Sith?"

"From another reality, just like you two I'm not from this universe. So, I hear your going back home. Good luck, but I think you ought to inform Ben and Lady Thrice before you two take off. It would be awfully rude if you don't."

Anakin frowned in confusion. "Another reality? How did you get here?"

"Through a wormhole in the center of a back hole. It's not far from Dagobah."

The young Jedi shook his head. "I don't understand. Why would you want to come here if you really belong there?"

"I came here to be with my Angel, my sweet Kiya."

Shocked, Anakin asked, "And Ben and Jinn just let you?"

Warren laughed. "No, I had to go through a bunch of loops in order to convince them. The Kenobis are very chivalrous, but now they are my family."

Obi-Wan then approached Warren cautiously and sensed he was telling them the truth. He did consider the Kenobis family. Yet, he found himself very curious to know more about this man's past. A reformed Sith was a rare find and he may perhaps give them more information to defeat their own Sith problem back home.

"Tell me, Master Starling, how did you resist the temptations of the Dark Side?"

"I didn't. Though, I never really believed in the Dark Side to begin with. It was either a hard life of slavery and certain death or galactic power and certain death. The latter seemed more appealing. Yet, it was really the day I met Kiya that my life as Darth Scorn ended and Warren Starlings' began."

Anakin asked, "Are you saying that love at first sight is what saved you?"

Warren stilled and locked eyes with the young Jedi and replied, "No. It was my desire to be hers. It was Kiya who slain something inside me. I could never harm my Angel. My Master was the one who taught me that."

"You mean Ben?"

Warren shook his head. "No, Darth Vader."

Obi-Wan felt his blood grow cold. Sharply, he turned to stare at Warren perplexed. He couldn't have heard him right. Darth Vader was his Master? Then, like a tidal wave it somehow fell into place and it all made sense, his history as an ex-slave, his desire to protect his "Angel" and his mid-night looks. Force, he was practically an older version of Anakin.

Mystified he echoed him, "…Darth Vader."

The Dark Knight nodded. "Yes, otherwise known as Anakin Skywalker."

Wide-eyed, Anakin looked at him in disbelief. "No way, I was your Master in another reality?"

Warren eyed the young man and replied, "Yeah, I know it's hard to believe that a squirt like you could be so diabolically evil."

"Squirt! Hey, that's no way to talk to your former Master."

Amused, Warren replied, "You aren't him, half-pint. You really got some gall, though. That's good. Remember to keep your head when you meet the Sith Lord."

Anakin's expression turned sour at the mention of the Dark Lord and said, "Yeah, you mean Palpatine. I won't let that man ruin my life."

The dark-eyed man steeled him with a look and retorted, "Good. Don't let that sly dog confuse you. He was always looking for new recruits. He only wanted your friendship so you'd confide in him and use your words against you. The Clan's first rule of strategy; know your enemy. Know what they want and then make them think you want it too."

Obi-Wan frowned. "That's awfully devious."

Warren smiled. "All's fair in love and war, Obi-Wan. And I didn't stop thinking like a Sith just because I'm now a Jedi. But, I mean it, go say your good-byes to Ben and Thrice before you leave."

The Dark Knight then moved to leave, but Obi-Wan called to him and said, "Master Starling, wait. Who slain the Sith Lord in your world and in Ben's?"

Warren paused at the doorway and said, "Anakin killed the Sith Lord in my world in order to save his son. It was his last act of redemption and it cost him his life. I think he would have wanted it that way. And as for Ben, he slain the Dark Lord himself." He then pointed to the blade at his belt and said, "I was told he used a similar weapon to the one you have in your side. Lady Thrice gave it to him before she freed him from the Dark Lord's keep when she used to serve as the Sith's ally. However, Ben doesn't have that sword anymore. He gave it to the new Grand Master because he thought it was his destiny to have it."

Both Obi-Wan and Anakin were surprised to hear that Ben had killed the Sith Lord. Though, Obi-Wan thought it could be probable. He had slain a Sith before, back when he was a Padawan fighting against Darth Maul. Yet he didn't think he had the strength needed to kill a Dark Lord.

The two shared a look before the Jedi Master asked, "Do you know more about these duels? Do you know how their outcomes came about?"

Anakin then stepped forward and added, "Yeah, and what's so special about this sword? Is there a reason why Lady Thrice gave it to Obi-Wan? Does she expect him to slay our Sith?"

Warren began to feel crowded. He shook his head in irritation and inhaled a deep calming breath before speaking. "No. No, more questions. I'm sorry you two, but I can say no more. You two should speak with Ben."

-0-0-0-

TBC

-0-0-0-

Thank you for reviewing **epithree**, **Bekah** and **Walking In the Light**. I'm glad you like my characters and Anakin bonding with Kastor. I didn't think I'd write such a sweet moment between them, but I think it shows Anakin how to be a better person. Plus, if you haven't already read them I recommend my eariler Star Wars AU stories. They flush out Warren and Thrice more.

Please review, thank you.


	12. Chapter 12

Remember Me

Chapter 12

**Location: New Jedi Temple, Ben and Thrice's quarters**

Astonished, Obi-Wan gapped at the spacious living quarters and whispered to Anakin, "Force, he lives here? It's like a penthouse. I've never seen a Jedi quarters with so much luxury. These can fix more than two people. You could house more like half a dozen."

Anakin shrugged and began to look for something to eat in the freezer. "I guess it is pretty big, but then I guess you're pretty important in this reality."

Obi-Wan gazed at his Padawan in disbelief. "Important or not Anakin, I've never known a Jedi to live like this. When I was growing up I had very few material items at the Temple. In fact, one time Master Qui-Gon gave me a rock as a present."

However, the young Jedi didn't respond. Instead, Obi-Wan heard more rattling of containers and jars from behind the door of the freezer were Anakin had his head stuck in.

Annoyed, the Jedi Master asked, "Padawan, what are you doing?"

"Looking for something to eat. Lady Thrice cooks great. You should try some of her food."

Obi-Wan frowned disapprovingly. "Anakin, please stop raiding other people's freezers. You eat like a Wookie."

Unfazed, the young Jedi replied, "Oh, she won't mind."

Anakin then pulled out a container and found a fork in a draw and sat down at the kitchen table and began to eat. Meanwhile, Obi-Wan continued to look on unhappily and wondered what had happened to his manners before giving up and stared looking around. He noticed that the apartment was very neutral with several decorative pieces here and there that appeared very attractive and expensive. They were no doubt antiques.

He traveled along a row of shelves and glanced at the artwork appraisingly before he ended his sights on an open door. He looked inside and noticed that it was a bedroom. Over his shoulder he saw that Anakin was still eating and Obi-Wan felt his curiosity get the best of him and he strode in.

The light's automatically lit and he saw that the room had a large bed, another smaller balcony, a vanity, a bath and a large walk-in closet. The saw a frame on the vanity and picked it up and saw that it was a picture of his double and Thrice on their wedding day. They were in some sort of field back dropped against a waterfall they were posing among a group of people he didn't recognize except Lord Blackswan and Master Yoda. He knew it was a wedding because Lady Thrice was wearing a dazzling white gown with a veil trimmed with flowers and she and her husband were holding hands affectionately. She was a beautiful bride and everyone in the photo looked so happy.

He placed the frame back down and saw two other pictures. One was a group shot of what looked like the entire Kenobi family. He saw his double and his wife again, but this time standing to the left of them was Warren Starling, a lady with similar features to Thrice whom he assumed was their daughter Kiya, their children, a young man and girl. And to the right was Jinn and his wife, who had dark brown hair and hazel eyes and was wearing Senator robes with a lightsaber at her belt and their child, a boy with coloring like his mothers. They all looked very—distinguished.

The last picture was yet another group shot, but this time it was filled with young women and one man. They were all dressed in similar styled robes and they all had similar looks. The only one he recognized was Lady Thrice who was third in line in the group, the rest he didn't know.

"That's my wife's family, the Blackswan Clan. They are all genetically engineered warriors created with Force-sensitivity. Those are the elite 10, the Clan's generals. Thrice is third in line to inherit an entire colony."

Obi-Wan turned and looked at Ben guiltily. He didn't want to be caught snooping. Respectfully, he bowed and said, "Forgive me, Ben. I didn't mean to be intrusive."

Ben waved his hand dismissively and sat down on the bed. "No, I don't mind. How did you two get into the apartment?"

"Anakin opened it. He said Lady Thrice gave him the code."

"Ah, well I supposed she would. So, what brings you into my boudoir? I don't remember being a peeping-tom."

Obi-Wan flinched at such an accusation and flushed. "No, no that was not my intention at all. I was merely—"

Ben then started laughed and said, "Oh please, Obi-Wan I was only joking. Though, you're lucky I found you and not Milady. She might've tried something just to get under your skin. She can be very mischievous."

Obi-Wan then mentally straighten up and strode towards the door, but paused and said, "Ben, tell me, how did you slay the Sith Lord?"

Suddenly, the mood in the room changed and quietly the Knight asked, "Who told you that?"

"Master Starling."

"Well, I'm not surprised. I was certain it would be him, Jinn or Kiya. Those three can be so meddlesome. It's only Tiana who has any tact. Well, what do you want to know?"

The Jedi Master looked at him and said, "How?"

"With a sword."

"Like the one your lady gave me?"

Ben lowered his gaze to the black handled blade at Obi-Wan's belt and nodded. "Yes, it is said to be a sacred weapon. It channels the Force. It makes itself one with its user. Like driving one's soul into an enemy's heart. The Dark Lord could not remove such a weapon. I believe it was destiny."

"Then, do you think I could do the same with this sword as well?"

The Knight turned his eyes away and answered, "I'm not sure. You aren't trained to use it. Though, it is obvious to me that Milady has faith that you can."

"And you? What do you believe?"

"I believe that Milady has always had a great deal of faith in me. Sometimes more than I think she should."

In response, Obi-Wan was offended. He couldn't believe that his double doubted him. What did he think was so different about them that he was somehow incapable? It also struck him strange that his wife had faith in him behind her husband's back. He was certain she hadn't told him about the sword. He wasn't even sure a metal sword would make a difference in a fight, but he would be damned if he didn't try. And without question he knew the woman-warrior was no fool. She was a crafty she-devil just like her mad father.

Resolved, Obi-Wan said, "It makes no difference what anyone believes so long as I have faith in my own abilities. I want to inform you that Anakin and I will be leaving. Lord Blackswan was kind enough to give use a honing beacon to lead us back home. Thank you for you hospitality, _Master Kenobi_, but it is about time we left."

The Jedi Master then opened the bedroom door and strode over towards his Padawan and hotly said, "Come on, Ani. We're leaving."

-0-0-0-

**Location: New Jedi Temple, Solarium**

By the time that Obi-Wan and Anakin made it back to the pool they saw that Lady Thrice and Jinn were waiting for them. The golden-eyed man smiled charmingly and said, "Have you got everything in order?"

"Yes," replied the Jedi Master. "With Lord Blackswan's device we ought to find our way home without detours."

"Good. I'm glad to hear it," he said. Jinn then grasped Obi-Wan by the arm and patted his shoulder affectionately. "Safe journey, Obi-Wan. May the Force be with you."

Obi-Wan was taken back by Jinn's warm attitude, but smiled back just the same. "Thank you, Jinn."

Meanwhile, next Thrice stepped forward and took his hand in her own and gave his knuckles a gentle kiss. Flustered, he protested, "No, there is no need for that Milady."

However, she was undeterred and locked her fiery gaze with his. It was at that moment that she spoke like a true maiden, full of grace and warmth she said, "I wish you well, Sir Knight. Love me not, but know that somewhere in this world somebody does, somebody always will."

She then hugged him and he was engulfed in her delicious scent of roses and temple smoke and bittersweet joys. It didn't take her very long until she pulled away and without a backward glance she began to walk away back into the Temple halls. Obi-Wan watched her go and for the first time thought how lucky his counterpart was to having her. She was really quite gentle for a tigress.

Yet, Anakin couldn't help smiling at his mentor's expression. He looked practically shook up after their embrace. However, his amusement died when Jinn clicked his tongue disapprovingly and said, "Just wait until you meet a formidably lady."

Smoothly, he answered, "Who says I haven't?"

Jinn shook his head. "I say or you'd understand them better. Now, be well Anakin and don't loose your head."

"Hey! Aren't you going to miss me?"

"No, I've already got a Padawan, that's enough for me."

The golden-eyed man then bowed and backed away and noticed Master Luke was also in the Solarium and stood next to him. The two watched as Obi-Wan pulled out the copy of the scroll and began to read it out loud while holding the device from the mad scientist.

The room grew dark and the pool startled to glow the familiar blue sheen until it shone brightly inside the glass chamber. All sounds dead away and Obi-Wan gave Anakin a nod and the two travelers shared a look of understanding before make the plunge at the same time. The water swallowed them whole like a grasping hand and in a great wave the disappeared across time and space.

-0-0-0-

**Location: Jedi Temple, fountain room**

Master Yoda raised his head and opened his eyes just in time to see Obi-Wan and Anakin gasp for breath out from under the surface and haul themselves out of the pool. With a cough, Anakin asked, "Did we make it?"

"Returned you have," answered Master Yoda.

The Padawan beamed. "Master Yoda, boy am I glad to see you. How long have we been gone?"

"A day, no more," the little Master replied.

"A day! That's it? I thought we were gone longer. I know that I was in the alternate-time for at least three days."

Obi-Wan said, "I imagine time travel negates such things, Ani. Though, it is good to be home."

Master Yoda noticed that sword at the Jedi Master's belt and pointed to it with his walking stick. "What souvenir is this?"

Obi-Wan glanced down and grabbed at the handle and pulled it out and said, "Oh, just a sword I was given for luck."

Yoda narrowed his eyes and hummed. "The Force I sense in this weapon. Strange it is. No ordinary sword I feel."

"No, Master it's a sword meant to be used by someone who can use the Force. However, never mind that. I have very important information to tell you. Things that pertain to the future."

Master Yoda shook his head. "No, the future never certain. Information is not important."

Anakin moved forward and said, "But Master, it's about the Sith Lord. The Sith Lord is Senator Palpatine."

"I sense not the Force in Senator Palpatine."

Exasperated, Anakin exclaimed, "That's because he's a Sith Lord! Of course, he's not going to advertise it. I was told by Jinn that he's using Count Dooku to create the Separates Party just so he can make war in the Core so he can take control of the Senate and name himself Supreme Chancellor. He wants to become an Emperor and kill off the Jedi with a clone army. Jinn said they probably already have them being manufactured at this time."

Shocked, Obi-Wan said, "When did Jinn tell you all this? And how the in Force does he know?"

"He told me when I left you and Ben at the observatory when I went to find him to go sparring. And Jinn knows because he's a historian."

Yoda tweaked his ears and asked, "Jinn?"

The two men stopped talking and stared at the small Master. They were both unsure how to answer that. The answer came attached to a bunch of other questions that they weren't sure they wanted to explain. However, Yoda stumped his walking stick at their hesitation. He wasn't used to such disobedience. He knew they were holding something back.

"Explain, you must, Master Obi-Wan."

The Jedi Master felt that this explanation was going to be dreadful but did as he was told. "Yes, Master. Jinn is Master Jinn Kenobi. He is a Jedi who exist in the alternate-future, about 80 years from now. He is my relative."

Yoda raised his ears and hummed. "Relative you say? Related how?"

Obi-Wan sighed. "He is my future son."

The little Master shook his head. "No, 80 years is too long. You would be too old to have younglings."

Uncomfortably, Obi-Wan rubbed his face and said, "Yes, Master I know, but in that future I was cloned and I suspect that my DNA might have been altered as well. My double did sire a son and the Code's rule of non-attachment no longer exist."

"Dangerous that future is."

Anakin was appalled. "No, Master it was a great future. People were free to feel as they please. Emotions weren't forbidden to them and Master Jinn was a good man. I think the Force wanted us to see that future. I think it was showing us that we have to change."

Yoda huffed and turned to Obi-Wan. "What think you, Master Kenobi?"

The Jedi Master straighten his posture and replied, "I agree with Anakin. Perhaps, it was the Force that led us to that alternate time. I feel that the Sith Lord is a grave threat to us, probably more so then we think. The Force has been unclear for a while now because the growing strength of the Darkness. It is a fact that is undeniable, however I was informed by my counterpart that forbidding attachments was an important part in our downfall. Being not allowed to—to form personal attachments will drive a divide within us. It will make mind and body, duty and heart grow against one another and make us weak willed to combat the temptations of the Sith."

Master Yoda mentally digested Obi-Wan's words. He nodded his head and said, "True your reasoning is, but change is hard."

Confidently, the Jedi Master said, "Master, if we do not then we will fall."

-0-0-0-

**Location: Jedi Council Chamber**

The following day Master Kenobi and Padawan Skywalker reported to the High Council and made their official report on their strange trip to the future. They told the Council members about who the Sith Lord was and what his plans were in order to overthrow the Republic and eliminate the Jedi. They explained the allure of attachments and how it could spin a web of deceit. They told them how the alternate New Order was more communal and concerned about it's Jedi's mental well being, that Darkness needn't have a chance to grow in a Knight's heart with counseling.

"These are very radical ideas, Master Kenobi," commented Master Windu—"How do you know they will even work?"

"I don't know for certain Master, but I believe that the approaching Darkness may have more difficulty overcoming us if we do make changes. We cannot afford to be hesitant any longer. I believe it is for our best interest if we take some sort of action, make some sort of reform."

Master Windu sighed heavily and moved to lean back in his seat before stating, "We will need time to deliberate your ideas, Master Kenobi. We will contact you when we have reached our decision. Dismissed."

Obi-Wan and Aankin both bowed and left the chamber and began to walk back to their quarters. The Jedi Master was deep in thought while Anakin practically fumed.

"Force, can you believe them? We travel to the future and back and tell them what's wrong and how to fix it and all they do is say, hey we'll think about it. I don't know, Master, but I don't think the Council is very competent."

Obi-Wan stopped walking and gave his Padawan a stern look and said, "Anakin, that is no way to talk about the High Council. They have the whole Order's well being to think about, not just themselves. I can understand their reluctance."

Anakin groaned. "Yeah, I know Master, but still it's frustrating. After all we've been through in the alternate-future I feel like there's so much we could be doing that we aren't."

The Jedi Master knew exactly how his apprentice felt, but there was still nothing more they could do. He knew that the Council wasn't likely to do anything really drastic. They were only motivated by Master Yoda since it was his scroll that got them their information to begin with. However, unexpectedly a young Padawan came running up to them and gave them an urgent message.

"Master Kenobi, the Council wishes to speak with you again. Someone has tried to assassinate the Senator from Naboo."

-0-0-0-

TBC

-0-0-0-

Yay! chapter 12, who what of thought I'd so much on this. Please note that things will take some elements from the movie. You know-when that robo-female assassin tried to kill Padme in her apartment? Anyway, I tried to remember it.

Please review, thank you.


	13. Chapter 13

Remember Me

Chapter 13

**Location: Coruscant, Senator Padme Amidala's apartment**

After Obi-Wan and Anakin returned back to the Council room they discovered they had been assigned to protect the Senator of Naboo, Miss Padme Amidala. It turned out that her decoy and friend had been killed in her place in a transport explosion. The two Jedi were sent to her apartment to protect her against any new threats in agreement with Senator Palpatine and the High Council.

Though when they arrived Padme couldn't help feeling both pleased and annoyed at their presence. It had been a long time since she had seen her Jedi friends, but stubbornly she didn't want to be cuddled in the face of danger.

"Obi-Wan, it is good to see you again, but I find your help to be unnecessary. I won't be driven away from doing my duty to my people because of terrorist."

The Jedi Master, much older than she remembered him bowed and replied, "I understand Senator, but we will do all we can to protect you. You cannot serve your people if you are dead."

Mentally, Padme did know that Obi-Wan had a point, but before she could make her argument she spotted Anakin.

"Ani! It that you? My have you grown."

Bashfully, the Padawan flushed and replied, "Yes, and you have grown more beautiful."

Padme felt her breath catch. It had been a while since someone complimented her that way. And though she didn't know why, her heart fluttered a bit. Ani was no longer the little boy he used to be and really—she was too terrible to be thinking that way, so instead she turned the conversation back to Obi-Wan.

"You can speak to my captain of the guards about my security detail. In the meantime would you two like to join me for evening meal?"

Obi-Wan shook his head. "I'm sorry Senator, but as we are on assignment we are not at liberty to dine with you."

The brown-eyed beauty tried to hide her disappointment. It had been a long time since she spent anytime with any friends. Though, she knew he was right. They had a job to do and pleasantries had to wait.

Rebuffed, Padme replied, "I understand, Obi-Wan. Instead, I shall dine in my room and bid you two good-night."

-0-0-0-

In the night, Padme had finished her paperwork for the Senate and had her evening meal alone. She turned in early after having been disappointed in not being able to catch up with her Jedi friends and went to sleep. However, she didn't like feeling like a prisoner in her own quarters so before she laid down she had the security cameras deactivated and made R2D2 her watchmen.

Yet, unknown to her an assassin began to make their strike. She didn't hear anything and she didn't sense a thing as a figure dressed completely in black slipped into her room silently and quickly threw a scrambler onto R2D2's shell and deactivated him. With an electric jolt he fell limp and the assassin drew near.

The shadow posed over the sleeping Senator like a skilled predator and drew a sword from their sheath and grasped it firmly between two hands over the brown-eyed beauty's heart. Though, the killing-blow never came. Obi-Wan and Anakin sensed a disturbance in the Force and barged into the bedroom with their lightsabers drawn.

Padme's eyes flew open just in time to see Obi-Wan's blade make contact with the assassin's steal blade. Sparks began to ignite over her head as she screamed, but the Jedi Master was surprised to discover that the assassin's weapon did not break. Instead, in a savage move the shadow shoved him away with an enormous force and once again tried to end Padme's life.

However, this time Anakin blocked the assassin's blow and the two began to duel. Though, Anakin suddenly discovered that the enemy was extremely skilled and was driving him back. The assassin outmaneuvered him and gave him a nasty cut across his stomach and thigh. Obi-Wan shoved Padme out the door to safety and jumped to help his apprentice. He blocked yet another attack and used the Force to move the enemy away. Though once by the window, the assassin dove through the glass and made their escape.

Without hesitation, Obi-Wan jumped out too to follow the assassin out into the Coruscant air. Meanwhile, Anakin ripped a piece of Padme's sheet and wrapped his injuries quickly before leaping out as well.

-0-0-0-

When Obi-Wan and Anakin concerned the assassin to a nightclub, they left their commandeered hovercraft at the door and Obi-Wan tried to flush the enemy out. He sat at the bar and ordered a Jawa juice and scanned the room. He felt Anakin was right in thinking that the assassin was female, but he had yet to find her. Though whoever she was she was highly skilled and a user of the Force, of that he was certain from her shove in the Senator's apartment. He was certain she had bruised herself in her escape out the window. He tried to see if anyone had a sore shoulder.

Silently, he casted his net into the Force to find her and after a moment he caught a bite. Wordlessly, he got up and strode over towards a figure wearing a shawl over her head and he placed his hand over her shoulder and felt her flinch as he squeezed her injury.

"You're coming with me," he commanded.

Slowly, the assassin rose from her seat and immediately the other patrons began to inch away. In a smug tone the woman said, "I'm impressed. You found me."

However, as quick as lightening she stomped onto Obi-Wan's toe and pulled out a blaster and blew out the lights. In a flash, the room was drowned in darkness. Obi-Wan desperately tried to follow the assassin out the door and emerged just in time to see her belt Anakin a dirty punch into his cut at his stomach and send him to the ground in agony. She was about to run away again when Anakin lunge at her and ripped her mask off the back of her head and out poured a stream of raven hair coiled in braids. Obi-Wan saw her turn and punch his apprentice once again for his violation and he saw in that instance that it was Lady Thrice. Her crimson eyes shone like a she-demon's in the night and he watched stupefied as she made her escape onto a transport into the unknown darkness.

-0-0-0-

**Location: Padme's apartment **

When Obi-Wan returned he handed Anakin over to get medical treatment with a medical-droid and went to check on Padme. He found the Senator curled up in her seating room with her captain of the guard. She looked tired, but unharmed and was nursing a cup of herbal tea, it looked untouched.

Obi-Wan gestured that the captain should leave and allowed him and Padme some privacy. He sat down next to hear and quietly waited for her to address him.

"How's Ani?"

"He has several deep cuts and a nasty looking black eye, but nothing life threatening. He should be fine. How are you, Padme?"

Shaking, she gazed at him and said, "I'm still unnerved. Tell me what happened to the assassin."

The Jedi Master frowned. "First Miss Padme let me just say that I disapprove of you disabling your security cameras. I found out that you talked Anakin into doing it because of your stubbornness. It was not wise. It could have cost you your life."

Padme rose from her seat and turned her back towards the Jedi and placed her hands onto her hips as she fumed. She knew he was right, but she never thought her enemies would be so bold. She had underestimated them and she knew very well how much her mistake would have cost.

"I don't want your lecture, Obi-Wan. I will take your advice and go back to Naboo until the day of the vote. Now, tell me about the assassin."

Obi-Wan sighed. "It's rather complicated."

Padme turned in confusion. "What do you mean complicated? Who was he?"

The Jedi Master also rose and began to pace. "It was not a he, it was a she."

Padme frowned and asked, "Alright, what happened to her? Who is she working for?"

Obi-Wan stilled and moved his hand down to his belt and clutched the handle on the metallic sword. It was the weapon that Thrice from the other future had given him as a token of luck and protection. It was ironic that the enemy turned out to be her, though frankly he did not know what it all meant. Was she working for the Sith Lord or was she simply working for the Clan? And why was she here at all? Didn't Ben say he'd meet her after he died?

Absently, Obi-Wan muttered, "…Milady, what have you done?"

The brown-eyed beauty noticed that the Jedi was somewhere lost inside his own thoughts. She wasn't sure if he knew had spoken out loud to her or to himself, yet somehow Padme had the feeling he meant somebody else.

"Obi-Wan?"

"Hum? Oh, yes the assassin was a female warrior from a Force-sensitive society from outside the Core. We weren't able to stop her, but I believe I maybe able to locate her. I need to speak to Anakin. I may have to send him alone with you to Naboo while I go investigate. Though until then Miss Padme, try and get some sleep."

-0-0-0-

Obi-Wan found that Anakin was fixed up and was nearly good as new. He was laying down in one of Padme's guestrooms. He was glad to see he was awake so he sat down beside him and began to speak.

"Ani, I believe that the assassin was Lady Thrice."

The young Jedi exclaimed, "What!" as he painfully tried to sit up, but aborted the move and lay back down.

"Ouch. Are you sure, Master?"

"Yes, I'm positive. It also explains her Force-abilities and her sword. I suspect she was hired by the Sith Lord. However, her presence here doesn't make any sense. Perhaps, are timelines are different from Ben's."

Anakin pondered his mentor's words and wondered what Thrice being here meant. Did it mean that the Clan was here? What would they gain from being with the Sith?

"Master, even if that were the case, I don't think Lady Thrice would just give up on killing Padme. She's pretty dangerous. What do you think we should do?"

Obi-Wan rubbed his beard and replied, "Well, first we know a great deal more about her because of her counterpart than she does about us. Perhaps we can outsmart her or come to some sort of agreement. Though you, Padawan are going to go with Miss Padme to Naboo. She will be able to hide there more effectively than here on Coruscant. Though be on your guard, I suspect you are right about Thrice. She seems very persistent."

The Jedi Master then got up to leave, but Anakin asked, "Master, where are you going? How will you find Lady Thrice?"

Obi-Wan paused at the door and smiled cunningly at his apprentice and answered causally, "I'm going to get a drink."

-0-0-0-

**Location: Coruscant, Galactic Golden Hall, a bar/restaurant **

Obi-Wan was happy to see that no matter what the timeline, Thrice had similar bad habits. He realized while meeting her the first time and the second—with his run in with Jinn—that the woman-warrior liked to drown her sorrows in a few glasses of expensive wine. And where you went to drink expensively you had to look expensively. It turned out the red-eyed beauty liked the best and was dressed extravagantly in a gown in the most pricey district on Coruscant. Only Senators and notables ever drank or dined at the Galactic Golden Hall and he saw that she looked right at home seated on a low plush sofa while gulping a glass of Naboo wine in her private booth.

The Jedi Master stayed close to the shadows and did his best to mask his presence in the Force and watched patiently as she had her supper alone silently. However, unexpectedly Senator Palpatine appeared and gave her bow before kissing her hand.

Smiling, he said, "You look enchanting, my lady, but why do you appear so down? A charming creature such as yourself shouldn't have to eat alone."

Thrice glanced at Palpatine with her ruby red-eyes with indifference and said, "I still have work to do. I can't yet confirm our agreement."

The Senator moved to stand behind her and spoke closely into her ear. She could feel his breath on her skin and for a second it made her blood boil with rage. "My, always getting down to business, my lady. I think I like you best when you're angry. You've got fire in your eyes and out of all your preciously family, you are the most promising."

The beauty fumed and vented her wrath by picking up her supper-knife and plunging it into the nearby table and when she removed her grip the handle shone bright red under her burning grip. In response, Palpatine laughed and lightly touched her long braided hair.

"Temper, temper, my lady. You'll have your reunion soon enough, but my offer to be one of my pupils still stands. You really are a jewel. You shouldn't waste your time on lost causes."

Thrice took a deep breath and said, "Perhaps, but we shall see. Though remember Senator, a rose may look lovely but it still has thorns."

Amused, Palpatine smiled and began to take his leave. "Ah, that maybe true, my dear, but thorns happen to be the things I like best about roses. And remember our agreement, good night."

The Senator then departed from the beauty and continued to wine and dine with the other politicians and leaving Lady Thrice once again alone. However, her mood was down right horrible and she tossed her napkin down at the table with a huff. She then got up and began to head towards the observatory-deck and tried to calm her mind.

Meanwhile, Obi-Wan saw all he needed to know about woman-warrior and her relationship to the Sith. She was obviously being coerced. He was making her work for him against her will because he probably kidnapped her father, Lord Blackswan. It was the only connection that made sense in Palpatine's reference to her "family." Though, it also sounded like he wanted to covert her to the Dark Side. Force, Obi-Wan really wished he had spent more time to get to know her in the alternate-future. He highly doubted that she would trust him if he approached her, but he didn't think he had much of a choice. Anakin had been right that she wouldn't leave a job half finished. She was bound to go after Padme again and succeed. He had to try and convince her that he was on her side while she was away from Padme.

Cautiously, Obi-Wan approached her at the observatory. He still kept his presence masked, but her instincts were high and she turned around and faced him as he drew near. He saw her eyes shine in the dim light like two burning coals on a dying fire.

Unfazed, she showed a bold front and drew nearer and said, "Who are you?"

Obi-Wan pulled back his hood and revealed his face to her and bowed. "I am Obi-Wan Kenobi. We met earlier this evening at Miss Amidala's apartment."

"What do you want?"

"I want to help you."

The beauty laughed and slowly began to circle him like a predator. "Oh, really? And what makes you think you can help me?"

"We have a common enemy and because this we can also become allies. I know a thing or two about your enemy, Miss. An alliance would be beneficial to us both."

Amused, she replied, "I didn't know monks spoke diplomacy so well, but I don't need your help. I can take care of my affairs on my own. I don't need to be indebted."

Obi-Wan spun around to face her and narrowed his brow. "I'm not asking for any favors, Milady. I think collaboration is just the edge we will both need in order to take down this Sith. And I'm not a monk, I am a Jedi."

"And what is a Jedi?"

For a second, Obi-Wan was floored. He didn't think anybody hadn't heard of the Jedi, but then again Thrice and her people were from another galaxy. He couldn't really blame her for not knowing.

"A Jedi Knight is a servant of the people. We are the guards of the peace and we follow the ways of the Light. It is a Jedi's duty to uphold justice and care for all beings. We are born with the ability to use the Force, the natural energy of the universe."

In response, Thrice raised a brow and said, "Save me the propaganda speech and just answer me plainly. What's a Jedi?"

Flustered, Obi-Wan replied, "I just told you. A guardian of the peace."

Thrice contemplated his words and slowly began to grin. "You believe that?"

"Yes."

"And you really want to help me?"

"Yes."

She then stepped closer to Obi-Wan moved to take his hand. He noticed what she was doing and pulled back his sleeve for her inspection. Wearily, she read his aura as she lightly brushed her fingertips over his hand. Meanwhile Obi-Wan gasped as he felt her presence sweep across him like a suddenly chill. The intimate sensation he got when he first met Thrice returned as she examined him with her powers, however unlike last time it wasn't caressing and warm like an embrace. Instead, it felt tentative and curious like a being analyzed as a piece of art. She was slow and methodically like a Force-healer in her discovery, but Obi-Wan did his best to remain as open as he possible. He wanted her to trust him.

Satisfied, she released him and removed her hand from his and stepped away. Obi-Wan saw that she closed her eyes as she calmed her mind, though after a moment she gazed at him and said, "I believe you."

Obi-Wan was thrilled at her cooperation and asked, "Then tell me, Milady, how can I help you?"

She replied, "Save my Master from Count Dooku."

-0-0-0-

TBC

-0-0-0-

Thanks for the reviews** Jedi Angel001**, **Bekah**, **bolt32** and** Walking In The Light.** I appericate your encouragement and yes, bolt32 I too often wonder why I don't get many reviews. I admit I often wonder what I ain't got that other have in order for them to get over a 100 reviews, but /sigh/ what can I say? Also, thanks for liking my OC characters, Thrice, Jinn and etc. I try my best for uniquness and time traveling goodness. And don't be alarmed with lack of Anakin in this chapter, he turns up more next time.

As always please review, thank you.


	14. Chapter 14

Remember Me

Chapter 14

**Location: Naboo**

Anakin could not believe he had to wait in hiding while Master Obi-Wan was off doing all the fun stuff like hunting down assassins. He wasn't used to just sitting around and being idol. He was sure that Lady Thrice would show up any day now and try and kill Padme again, but this time he wouldn't be caught unprepared.

"Ani? What are you thinking about?" asked Padme.

The young Jedi looked at the brown-eyed beauty and smiled. He had to admit that waiting wasn't so bad with Padme with him. It almost made the trip worth it if he wasn't so concerned about Obi-Wan.

"Just thinking about my Master. I'm worried about him."

Padme smiled at how caring her friend was towards his mentor and said, "I'm sure Obi-Wan will be fine. He's an experienced Jedi Master, Ani."

"Yeah, I know, but this time I think he might be in over his head."

Padme frowned. "What do you mean?"

Anakin shook his head. "It's nothing. Forget it."

"No, Ani. I want to know. Does this have something to do with the assassin? I thought I heard Obi-Wan say something about how he couldn't believe she'd done something. Does he know her? What did he mean?"

The young Jedi sighed. "It's complicated, Padme. I don't think I should tell you."

The brown-eyed beauty scuffed and moved to stand in front of her friend and placed her hands onto her hips and said, "Let me be the judge of that. This is my life we're talking about Anakin. I want to now."

Hesitantly, Anakin drew in a deep breath and began to pace. He gave Padme one last weary look and said, "It's weird—and you might not believe me, but that woman, the assassin—well I think she might be Obi-Wan future-wife."

"What!" cried Padme. "But that's—that's impossible! Obi-Wan can't be married to her. She's evil. She tired to kill me and I thought Jedi weren't allowed to get married in the first place. Ani, that doesn't make any sense."

Frustrated, the young man fumed and said, "Yes, I know, but it's true. And I didn't say she was Obi-Wan's wife. I said she _might_ be Obi-Wan future-wife."

Padme narrowed her brow in confusion. "Future-wife? What is that possible to mean? Are you saying he likes her but she doesn't like him?"

Anakin shook his head. "No, I meant what I said, Padme. Lady Thrice might be Obi-Wan's future-wife, but right now they don't really know each other."

"And how do you know this? Jedi can't see the future."

Anakin smiled. "Sure they can if they have a magic scroll. That's how Obi-Wan and I discovered what might happen in our future destiny, but don't tell anyone Padme. What we saw may or may not come true."

Padme was stunned. It just sounded too unbelievable to be true. Anakin and Obi-Wan saw the future? It almost sounded like a joke, yet Padme couldn't think of a reason why her friend would lie. Also she couldn't image Obi-Wan knowing an assassin in any _normal_ way.

"You actually saw Obi-Wan married to this Lady Thrice woman?"

The Padawan sighed and gazed out into the beautiful green landscapes. He had a thoughtful look on his face as he replied, "Yes. I know it sounds strange, but she loved Obi-Wan completely. She practically worshiped him. I think it creeped my Master out." He then turned to Padme and smiled. "You would have loved that alternate-future, Padme. Everyone was free to love and feel as they pleased. They weren't stuck up like the Order now. They would have let me see my mother and grow attachments. Jinn said as long as you knew who you were and had self-control, than a Jedi was permitted to fall in love. He said never forget what you were fighting for and what you believe in. He said faith would keep you on the path of Light."

The brown-eyed beauty felt touched by Anakin's words. She didn't expect him to talk about love and responsibility so eloquently. She never even thought she'd hear a Jedi recognize love let alone praise it. Her heart began to flutter as she gazed at him.

"That's a beautiful idea, Ani, but I don't think the Order is ready for that kind of faith. But, I'm curious, who's Jinn? He sounds like a very smart man."

The young man smiled mischievous and started to laugh. "Jinn? Oh, he's future-Obi-Wan's son."

"No way!" she cried. "Now, I know you're joking."

Anakin shook his head. "Nope, it's true and you're right. He is a smart man. I kind of liked Jinn. He knocked some sense into me back when I really needed it."

Padme faked a look of shock and then began to laugh. "Oh my, I think I like this future-Jinn too."

The Padawan grinned at the beauty's amusement, but gradually grew serious and said, "Padme, there's something I think you should now. In the future, in that other timeline I learned the identity of the Sith Lord. He's Senator Palpatine."

Padme gasped. Shocked, she started at Anakin so amazed it felt like she'd been physically hit. She was so stunned she wasn't sure what to think or do. It was hard for her to grasp that her trusted fellow Senator could be behind all the terror and hardships for her and Naboo.

"Oh my gods, Ani. Palpatine?"

Sternly, he replied, "Yes, Padme it's true. Palpatine is the who pulling all the strings. He fooled us all and he wants to eventually become Chancellor so he can name himself Emperor."

"But's that's impossible! The Republic isn't a monarchy. No one in their right mind in the Senator would ever hand over their power to a dictatorship."

"They would if they were afraid. They would if we were under war."

Padme shook her head. "No! And who would we be in war with?" Suddenly, the lady-Senator gasped and cupped her hand over her face and turned to lock her gaze with Anakin's in utter shock. "…The Separatist…oh my gods, Ani. He means to use the Separatist as a reason to start a war. He's going to kill thousands of people just so he can gain power."

Overwhelmed, tears began to fall from her eyes as she stammered, "I can't believe how blind I was—how stupid! It's all his plotting? How can anyone do such a thing?" Then, resolved she turned to her friend and said, "Ani, we have to warn the Jedi. We have to tell the Senate."

The Padawan shook his head. "I'm sorry, Padme, but Obi-Wan and I already informed the High Council. They're deliberating on what to do next and we can't come forward to the Senate because we don't have any proof."

The lady-Senator felt stumped. Anakin was right. Without any proof all they had was a theory and a hard to swallow theory at that. Padme believed that if she had a difficult time believing such wild story than people were bound to discredit her.

"I hate to admit, but I think you're right. But, Ani, what did the future-Obi-Wan tell you to do to avoid this? There must have been some advice he could have given you."

The young Jedi defensively crossed his arms over his chest and sighed. "Well, he didn't really tell me what to do, just that I had to be prepared and that I should listen to my feelings. He said I should put more trust in my feelings so I wouldn't be tempted to join the Dark Side. But, Lady Thrice told us we should just go up to Palpatine and run him through."

Padme was horrified. "Anakin! You can't just murder somebody in cold blood."

"I know, but the more I think about it, the more I think she was right."

-0-0-0-

**Location: Coruscant, Galactic Golden Hall, a bar/restaurant**

"Excuse me?" asked Obi-Wan.

"If you really want to help me than you will go to Kamino and free my Master, Lord Blackswan," she replied. "He is Count Dooku's prisoner, while he forces him to help those pathetic cloners make their army. Those cookie-cut minions are a genetic disgrace. They are no more than ghosts."

"Ghosts?"

Thrice answered, "Ghosts, clones that are mass produced to be all genetically the same. They have no true identity, no individuality, they know nothing, they are simply meant to be used. It's considered a great sin. My Master only produces expendable clones when he knows it's a lost cause. He believes in skill over brute strength."

Obi-Wan considered her words carefully. He knew since the future-time that Thrice herself was a manufactured being. He understood the feelings she had behind her opinions. In response, he nodded and said, "I agree with you there, Milady, but do you know why your enemy is making this army?"

The beauty scuffed. "Why does anyone make an army? To wage war and gain power most likely. But, you must rescue my Master alone. I must not have ties to this breach of contract. I gave the dog my word I would not betray our agreement."

Thrice then planted her foot onto top of a bench and revealed her thigh. Obi-Wan blushed and tried to turn away at her display, but she gave him a smile and pulled out a communicator strapped at her concealed holster and tossed it to him.

"Such a gentleman," she teased. "There, that communicator will enable you to contact me when your mission is complete. Report to me when my Master is safe and then I will be your ally."

She then began to make her way back to the restaurant, but Obi-Wan stopped her when he called, "Wait, what should I call you?"

"I'm called Thrice, Lady Thrice, but don't delay, Obi-Wan. I'm counting on you."

"I appreciate your confidence, Milady, but what will you do in the meantime? Are you going to go after Senator again?"

The beauty gave him a sly smile and said, "Don't worry, Sir Knight. I'll behave."

-0-0-0-

**Location: Naboo, Padme's home**

Anakin couldn't remember being so happy as he was with Padme. She really was such an Angel that he wished he could spend time alone with her all the time. He only hoped she felt the same way he did. He didn't think he could get enough of her. She was so smart and beautiful and absolutely perfect.

They spent much of their time talking about his trip with the magic scroll to the alternate-future and the things he learned there and the people he had met while other times they talked about the Senate. Padme was passionate about finding away to outsmart the Sith, but no matter what she thought of or schemed, it still didn't seem like enough to work.

"Ani, could you please pay attention. We have to figure out a way to put a stop to Palpatine," scolded the brown-eyed beauty.

"I can't help it, Padme. I'm sorry, but I just can't think of anything."

Agitated, she said, "Well, we have to think of something!"

"I maybe of assistance," replied a voice from by an open window. The curtain swayed in the breeze and for a second obscured the pair's view, but as it drew back both of them were shocked to see that it was non-other than Lady Thrice, Padme's would-be assassin.

"You!" cried the lady-Senator. "What are you doing here?"

Anakin stepped forward and held his lightsaber ready in hand as he inched Padme to stand back behind him. He regarded her cautiously and asked, "What do you want? Have you come to kill Padme again?"

Thrice smiled at Anakin's boldness and Padme could see for the first time just how fair and youthful the woman-warrior appeared. She didn't look much older than herself, but her looks were so otherworldly and her eyes were so blood red that they looked haunting. She was dressed in a black battle-suit and her hair was pinned in a Naboo style in two coils behind her ears. She had a strange air of both being culture and savagery.

"Trust me, boy if I wanted the Senator dead I would have been more discreet."

Padme came closer and placed her hand onto Anakin's shoulder and said, "Then, what do you want?"

"Let me be plain. Your Master, Jedi Kenobi approached me with a request for alliance. However, my allegiance depends on if your Master can forfill his promise to me. If he can do it than I am your man. Though, in the meantime I will keep Miss Amidala in my care."

Padme frowned. "And why should we trust you? Why are you telling us this? Did Master Obi-Wan send you?"

Thrice absently twirled her fingers into her raven hair and replied, "No, no man tells me what to do, but my own Master. I've come here on my own terms. I am telling you this because I'm sending the boy away. I need him for a mission."

Skeptically, Anakin asked, "What kind of mission? Why should I obey you? This could be a trick in order to get to Padme."

The woman-warrior laughed. "No, I don't need tricks to slay you, boy. But, first I would like you to hear me out."

The young Jedi nodded and placed his lightsaber back at his belt and said, "Alright. What's this about?"

"I need you to go to back to Coruscant and keep tabs on Senator Palpatine."

"Why can't you do it yourself?"

Dispassionately, she replied, "You and he are on much better terms than I am. And I don't feel like being scolded for not doing my job and assassinating the Amidala. I want you to know what his plans are. Though, in the meantime I can keep the girl in my gasp and Palpatine will simply think I'm trying to toy with him by delaying. I want him to think I'm planning on blackmail when—"

"When really you just want to buy some time since you sent Obi-Wan to go on a rescue," said Anakin in awe.

Padme said, "But I don't understand. Who is Obi-Wan rescuing?"

Anakin answered in the she-warrior's place, "The only one thing she cares about, Padme, her Master."

Thrice smiled. "Clever boy."

"Where did you send Obi-Wan? Why aren't you trying to save your Master yourself?" asked the Padawn.

"I gave my word I wouldn't. The bargain was for my enemy to give me back my Master after I have taken Amidala's life. However, I don't trust that man's word anymore than I trust a snake. And as for Kenobi, I sent him to Kamino, to the cloner's farm to retrieve my Lord from Count Dooku."

"Count Dooku?" exclaimed Anakin. "So, he's on this too. I should have known. He's with the Sith, not the Separatist. Force, Master Obi-Wan can't take on Count Dooku alone. I've got to go help him."

Suddenly, a communicator sitting onto of a table began to crackle and Anakin moved to answer it. It was the communicator he used to contact Obi-Wan. He heard the speaker squeak and hum until it finally cleared and he heard his mentor began to speak.

"Anakin, I have a transmission I want you to relay to the High Council. I'm too far out of range."

"Yes, Master."

The Padawan dutifully did as he was told and forwarded Obi-Wan's report began speaking again. "Master, your lady is here. She wants me to go back to Coruscant and spy on Palpatine and leave Padme in her care. She said she wants me to find out his plans and keep her cover."

"It's a crafty plan, Padawan, but Palpatine may grow suspicious if he discovers you."

"Master, I heard you're going after Count Dooku. You can't do it alone, I want to come help you."

"No, that is unwise, Padawan. I want both you and Lady Thrice to remain in hiding on Naboo until I return. Don't take any unnecessary—_blast!"_ The connection on the communicator died and all Anakin heard was static.

"Master!" the young Jedi cried into the speaker, but it line was dead.

In a huff, Anakin shoved the communicator into his pocket and began to swiftly exit the room. Padme and Thrice followed behind him and the brown-eyed beauty called after him. "Ani! Ani, wait, where are you going?"

"I'm going to Kamino to help my Master. You two wait here. Lady Thrice will protect you until my return."

Padme could not believe her ears. Quickly to spun him around and grabbed him. "No, Ani. I want to go with you. If Obi-Wan's in trouble it's because of me and I want to help him."

"No, Milady it's too dangerous. You're safer here with Thrice."

Angered, she replied, "Safer with my would-be assassin, but not with my Jedi bodyguard? I don't think so. You were assigned to protect me and if I happen to go to Kamino than you're just going to come along with me."

Thrice began to laugh. "Great Spirits, I think I'm beginning to like you, Amidala. Very well, if my target happens to go to Kamino than so will I."

Anakin shook his head in exasperation, but smiled anyway and said, "You two are both crazy."

-0-0-0-

TBC

-0-0-0-

Hi, Jedi Angel001, Bekah and bolt32. Thanks for the reviews. I'm glad you like my twists. I think every story deserves a good twist. Though, I am impressed, I had no idea that the original assassin who was after Padme had a name. I guess I wasn't paying that much attention to the movie. Plus, yeah, there will be a lot more action coming up soon. Count Dooku encounters always resent in fighting.

Please keep reading and reviewing. Thank you.


	15. Chapter 15

Remember Me

Chapter 15

**Location: Kamino**

The cloning factory was absolutely creepy and Obi-Wan had to maintain the pretense that he knew what was going on. Apparently, the Kaminos thought that the clone-army was for the Republic and was commissioned by the Jedi. And the Jedi representative was certainly odd since Obi-Wan knew that this Jedi they keep talking about was dead. It just didn't make any sense.

Under the circumstances, Obi-Wan might have tried to locate the original man the clones were all commissioned after to find any clues, but first he had to rescue Thrice's Master, Lord Blackswan. He had given her his word and he knew her alliance would be very helpful in the future. He had to assert his priorities—first rescue the cloning-Master and then investigate the clone source.

Obi-Wan asked the tall Kamino host, "Excuse, I wish to speak with Lord Blackswan. I've been told he is assisting you in your operations."

The calm thin giant replied, "Yes, Lord Blackswan is a great talent in cloning. We have learned a great deal about improving our methods from observing him. Please follow me."

The Jedi Master followed the Kamino host until they were brought to a large spacious laboratory. Bits and pieces of anatomy were lying about the room like a butcher shop and the mad scientist was clearly noticeable as the only human looking being in the entire room. He was dressed in a plain gray suit and lab coat. His hair was black and he looked like he needed a shave, but otherwise he looked in good health.

"Ah, what's this then?" asked Lord Blackswan. "Who are you? Another one of Darth Sidious' lackeys?"

Obi-Wan couldn't help smiled the man's choice of words and gave him a bow. "I am Master Kenobi. I have heard a great deal about you Lord Blackswan from a charming young lady whom we are both mutually acquainted with."

The scientist raised a brow curiously. "Indeed?"

"Yes, most insistently, my Lord. You know what they say, three times the charm."

Obi-Wan prayed his meaning would be conveyed with the slight pun on Thrice's name and with the gleam in the mad scientist's red-eye it appeared that his message was received. Immediately, Lord Blackswan turned to face the Kamino host and said, "This is very fortunate, permit me to personal continue our guest's tour of the facilities."

"I'm afraid that will not be possible," said Count Dooku from above them on a balcony. "Lord Blackswan is my personal responsibility. I cannot allow him to wander about unattended. Especially with you Obi-Wan."

The Jedi Master gave the former-Jedi a bow in greeting, "Count Dooku."

The elder man gave Obi-Wan an appraising glance before descending down in an elevator and confidently strode towards them. He then glanced about the room and gestured for the other Kamino scientist to leave and gradually the three men were left alone.

"My former-apprentice Master Qui-Gon used to speak highly of you, Obi-Wan. He used to tell me you were very wise. However, I cannot help thinking you are very foolish in coming here. Though, I cannot see why we might not make amends. You ought to join the Separatist party and help me overthrow the corruption in the Senate. Politics has no place in the Order. They need a new leadership; they need a new vision. Come and help me."

Confidently, Obi-Wan answered, "No. It is you who have betrayed the Order. The Jedi are the servants of the people, not it's masters. It's you who is corrupt."

Soberly, Count Dooku said, "Then you leave me no choice, Obi-Wan. If you are not with us than you are against us."

The elder man then drew his elaborately designed red lightsaber from his belt and ignited the blade. Obi-Wan did the same and the two began to circle in for the duel. Meanwhile, Lord Blackswan tried to head towards the door and make his escape, but at the last minute the Count used his powers to shut the doors in place with a thud.

"You are not going anywhere, Lord Blackswan. We still have plans for you."

The scientist pounded the door furiously and roared, "Curse you, you dog! Just wait until I awaken my daughters. They will come and rain hellfire on you and your black-hearted Master! You and your small ambitions will be no more."

"Small? My Master's plans can hardly be called small. You are mistake, Lord Blackswan. Soon the entire Core will be in our hands."

"Not today!" shouted Obi-Wan as he lunged forward.

Count Dooku countered his attacked and the two began to duel. Their weapons clashed and sparked as the air hummed was sliced with their lasers and through obstructing equipment. However, Count Dooku was more skilled and he was slowly driving Obi-Wan back.

"You are no match for me, Obi-Wan. You still have much to learn."

The Count then burned Obi-Wan at this wrist and he painfully cried out and dropped his weapon onto the floor. The former-Jedi swiftly knocked him to the ground and was prepared to end him.

"You are a great disappointment, Obi-Wan. I was so hoping you'd join me."

However, in a wild cry of rage Lord Blackswan grabbed Count Dooku unexpectedly around his waist and knocked the elder man over onto the floor. He then drew the black handled blade from Obi-Wan's belt and quickly resumed the fight in the Jedi Master's place.

Meanwhile, like Count Dooku, Obi-Wan was completely shocked. He didn't think the mad scientist knew a thing about fighting. Yet, he seemed to be doing remarkably better than he thought.

"Get up your ass, Obi-Wan and come help me," shouted the red-eyed man.

In a blink of an eye, the Jedi Master did just that and he took over the duel, though for a while the Count was very confused. He had never seen a metal sword hold up against a lightsaber. He used his red blade and sliced through the mad scientist's chest.

In response, Lord Blackswan wailed in pain and dropped to the floor.

Coldly, Count Dooku said, "Now, that I have disposed of that nuisance we can now really begin."

"I agree," said a voice behind him.

The former-Jedi turned around and saw Anakin with his lightsaber drew with Padme and Thrice standing behind him. Surprised, he said, "Well, this is most unexpected. However, whether there is one of two of you, you are both no match for me, young Skywalker."

"Well shall see about that!" cried Thrice. The woman-warrior than drew her black blade and through like a spear at the Count's heart. However, in a flash in blocked the sword and it fell harmlessly away. The sword pierced the ground with a thud and Count Dooku looked at her snugly.

"You will have to do better than that, my dear, if you wish to defeat me."

Yet, the ruby-eyed beauty ignored him and summoned her weapon back into her hand and with the churn of the Living Force. Her sword cut the air and sliced through the elder man's leg and sailed back into her open palm. With unexpected jerk, Count Dooku stumbled in shock at the unusual skill.

Enraged, the she-warrior said, "I'll have your life for harming my Master!"

Then, in a mad dash Thrice lunged forward and began to duel. The air around her literally cracked with atomic energy as she channeled the Living Force around her like a spell. Electric sparks began to overload in the equipment nearby and the lights began to dim. Thrice's eyes began to glow as it reflected the last remaining glimmers of light like a demon. Slowly, but surely she began to drive Count Dooku back until she had him retreating against his will down a corridor. The emergency light suddenly activated and Anakin quickly went to his Master and helped him to his feet.

"Obi-Wan! Are you alright?"

"Yes, yes I'll be alright. Quickly, go and help Lady Thrice. Padme and I can take Lord Blackswan back to the ship." Anakin nodded, but before he left Obi-Wan grabbed his arm and said, "Be careful, Ani. Dooku is not to be underestimated. He was trained by Master Yoda himself and Lady Thrice means to end him."

"I understand, Master."

And without another word the group parted ways.

-0-0-0-

Thrice cut Count Dooku across the wrist without an ounce of mercy or remorse. The former-Jedi had to use the Force to shove her back as he clutched his arm firmly. Blood began to flow from the open wound and spilled down his hand unlike a lightsaber burn that would otherwise cauterize. He felt the negative charge of her energy and he had to marvel at her self-control. She was so much like a Sith.

"I have underestimated you, Milady. You are a student of the Dark Side. I can see why my Master has an interest in you."

However, the she-warrior didn't speak but clashed her blade against his in a battle of wills. Sparks began to fly between them, but dispassionately she forged on ahead until he slipped passed her and burned her across her back. Thrice grunted at the searing sting, but didn't lower her guard.

"Commendable, Milady but you cannot keep this up forever. Eventually you will tire."

She replied, "The gates of hell could not keep me from taking your head."

"And she isn't alone either," said Anakin as he approached them. He came to stand in front of Thrice and ignited his lightsaber. "I'll take it from here, Milady."

"Anakin, no," commanded the woman-warrior, but the young man would not listen. Instead, he stepped forward and faced Count Dooku on his own. The elder man had no trouble combating Anakin's blows even though he was injured. The Count had more experience and self-control than he did. Then, in a gory move the former-Jedi swung his red blade and lopped off Anakin's hand at his wrist.

Anakin cried out in agony at his missing limb and fell down to his knees. Count Dooku saw his opportunity and raised his lightsaber to drive it into the young man's chest, but in a flash, Thrice threw her midnight blade and pierced the elder man through the heart. Count Dooku choked out in pain and let his lightsaber fall away as he clutched at the sword's handle desperately. However, mercilessly the woman-warrior swiftly approached him just as he began to pull the weapon out from his chest. He lifted it up high to combat Thrice's next attack, but wordless she used her leg to kick him back to the ground and grab hold of her sword from his hand at the same time and took his life at last with a final blow across his throat. Red-hot blood began to spill out from his wound until he eventually bleed out and died.

Thrice took several deep breaths, but she couldn't seem to stop the pounding of her pulse in her ears. Silently, she sheathed her weapon at her side and moved to help lift Anakin to his feet. She threw his arm over her shoulder and picked up his lightsaber off the ground and guided him down the corridor towards the landing-pad.

Confidently, she said, "Don't worry, boy. You'll be alright."

-0-0-0-

**Location: Obi-Wan's spaceship, on route to Coruscant**

Anakin wailed in agony as the mad scientist examined his injury. His right hand had been burned clean off and there wasn't much a typical healer could save. Meanwhile, Padme did her best to sooth her dear friend and held his left hand affectionately.

Worried, she asked, "Is there anything you can do?"

Obi-Wan solemnly shook his head and replied, "I'm sorry, but such injuries usually result in a prosthetic. Though, I am told they function nearly identical to the real thing."

In response, Lord Blackswan scuffed. "Puff, don't make me laugh. Such a small injury is of no consequence. I can easily re-grow his limb with the use of a good lab."

"What? You can?" asked Anakin eagerly.

The scientist gestured for Lady Thrice to step forward and she handed him an alien looking regenerator and he began to run it over the young Jedi's wound to stop the bleeding. The open wound began to tingle but slowly the pain resided.

"Yes, my boy, it can be done. Growing tissue is my specialty, since after all I am a geneticist. Though, I will need assistance closing up my own wound. Daughter, will you?"

The woman-warrior bowed and nearly acted like a Jedi. "As you wish, Master."

The mad scientist then moved towards a comfortable spot and removed his clothes until his chest was bare and the burn across his chest was revealed. Then methodically, the beauty began to use the regenerator to heal him until it was almost gone except for a light scar. Thrice then moved her hand over his skin and began to send soothing vibrations through the Force to encourage natural healing. Though, after she was done, she whispered something into her Master's ear and walked away into the privacy of an empty cabin.

Obi-Wan followed her with his eyes and wondered if she was all right. Yet, before he could even think, he was up on his feet and following her. He saw she was sitting on a cot and was trying to treat her own injuries herself. She had peeled back her black battle-suit and wearing only a thin sleeveless undershirt. Obi-Wan could see the nasty red bruises on her arms and back that he took pity on her attempts to reach them and sat beside her and took hold of the device instead.

"Here, allow me to do that for you."

Startled, she jumped a little and then caught herself and stilled. "No, no that won't be necessary, Sir Knight."

Obi-Wan frowned and replied, "Well it most certainly is and don't be ridiculous. You might injure yourself more if you try and reach all your bruises. Now, hold still and turn around."

Thrice threw him a dirty look but did what she was told and turned about. She tried to gather her hair around her shoulder, but groaned in pain. Obi-Wan caught her hand and brushed it away and moved her locks away himself. Carefully, he lifted it over her right shoulder and examined the angry lightsaber burn on her back.

"Oh, Milady…why didn't you say anything?"

Thrice gasped in pain as Obi-Wan lifted her undershirt up to better run the healing device over the second-degree burn.

"I—I am not your lady," she replied softly. "I am a warrior, a Clan general. You would not understand."

Obi-Wan looked up and could almost see her face from around the corner of her cheek. He got the feeling she was very proud. Maybe too proud sometimes for her own good, but even though she might not believe him—he did understand her somewhat since meeting her future-counterpart. He knew under her shell that she could be very sweet and sentimental.

Then suddenly the Jedi Master grinned and said, "Well maybe, but if you insist on calling me your Knight, then I suppose you will naturally be Milady."

In reply, Thrice gave him a short laugh. "I never said you were my Knight. It's merely your title, Sir Jedi Knight. And besides, I'm not really a lady. I'm only a servant."

"So am I. It's the only life I've ever known and I think the same could be said of you. Though, you aren't just a servant, Thrice. I—I believe there is more to you then just that."

Quietly, she said, "We only see what we want to see, Sir Knight. I don't think I believe in anything. I don't think I feel anything."

Obi-Wan felt something grip his heart at how defeated her words sounded. This was not the Thrice he remembered. This wasn't the woman with fire in her eyes that spoke beautifully of love and hope on a battle-ship full of danger. This wasn't the woman who found him in the Solarium who was full of mischief and faith. No—this Thrice was numb and war weary and for some reason he just couldn't stand seeing her this way.

"No, please Milady. Please, don't ever say that. Not you."

Startled by his tone, the red-eyed beauty turned around to face him and asked, "Why not?"

Obi-Wan impulsively took her hand and kissed her palm tenderly and said, "Because, I've never met anyone before who felt as much as you do. And if you are not a lady than I am certainly not a Knight, so please, promise me, promise you'll never lose your faith."

Stunned, Thrice stared at the Jedi Master amazed. For a second, she didn't know what to say, but finally she nodded and replied, "As you wish…my Knight."

-0-0-0-

TBC

-0-0-0-

Please review. Encouragement helps motivation. Thank You.


	16. Chapter 16

Remember Me

Chapter 16

**Location: Jedi Temple, Medical Ward**

Obi-Wan wasn't sure what had come over him. He had absolutely no clue why he dared to be so close and consoling to Thrice to begin with. It was like he was trapped in some sort of predestiny. Though, normally Obi-Wan disliked the concept of destiny. Prophecy and fortune telling were usually more trouble than they were worth, but this—this behavior was inexcusable. For not only did he touch her and declare some sort of feeling for her, he even went so far as to allow her to touch him and treat his wounds as well.

Force, he was such an idiot. He recalled how he removed his robes and permitted her to heal him with the regenerator as he laid face down on the cot. He remembered how wonderfully she massaged him and how magnificently she churned the Living Force to soothe him. He had practically purring with bliss as her skilled hands rubbed his aching muscles and washed his senses completely in feelings of contentment and peace. He felt himself chill just thinking about the lovely song she hummed into his ear as she touched him. She filled his mind and soul completely with the essence of the universe. He didn't even know the Living Force could feel that amazing—it was heaven. Yet, the most blasted thing of all was that he knew he was hooked. He knew that given half the chance he'd permit her to it again. Ben had been right, he believed he could fall for her just to feel her Force-touch.

"Oh gods, I've become an addict."

"An addict? Master, what are you talking about?" asked Anakin.

The young man lay resting in his hospital bed. He was absently squeezing an exercise-ball to strengthen his recently cloned hand. The skin looked slightly pale and the muscles weren't as refined, but Obi-Wan had to admit it was really quite remarkable that Lord Blackswan really could grow a whole new hand. Apparently, it didn't take him very long to refit some medical equipment to make his miracle happen as easy as if he were making a piece of toast.

Anakin broke his mentor's musing by shaking his arm as he sat by his bedside in a nearby chair. "Hey, Obi-Wan? What addiction?"

Nervously, the Jedi Master blushed used raised his hand to rub his beard anxiously. "Oh…well, never mind. It's nothing you need to be concerned about. How are you feeling, Padawan?"

Anakin narrowed his eyes and said, "I'm fine, but you're all red. What were you thinking about, Master?"

Abruptly, Obi-Wan replied, "It's nothing. I am perfectly in control of my emotions."

Suddenly, the young man stopped squeezing the exercise-ball and grinned. "Oh Force! I can't believe it, you're thinking about Thrice, aren't you? She's what you're addicted to? Gee Master, I didn't think you two were alone together that long."

Appalled, Obi-Wan replied, "Anakin! I can't believe you'd have such lewd thoughts. And no, I am most certainly not addicted to Lady Thrice."

In response, the young Jedi tried to repress his smile and said, "Whatever you say, Master, but just so you know, I think its ok if you do."

"What?"

"I mean, I think its great if you had someone special in your life, but I still can't understand what you find so attractive about somebody like—_that_. I mean she so cold and dangerous, she doesn't really seem like your type."

Momentarily, Obi-Wan was too stunned to speak. It was just too weird. It was almost surreal that his apprentice was actually granting him permission to have feelings of attachment for someone like—like a child with a single parent. It was actually very touching, but still very wrong coming from one's Padawan. Plus, unexpectedly he felt offended. He thought Thrice was a perfectly fine lady.

"What do you mean by my type?"

"Well, she isn't like Padme. She isn't gentle and cares about everybody around her. She's so selfless. I mean Thrice is pretty and all, but she's really tough for a woman and I always figured you like them more—more like the women on Coruscant, you know _cultured_."

Obi-Wan gave Anakin a curious look. Sometimes he really wondered what went on in that young man's head. He opened his mouth again and was about to deny he had any feelings towards the woman-warrior at all, but suddenly he reconsidered it and decided to answer truthfully. He felt that since he was trying to reform the rule of non-attachment he ought to be honest.

He replied, "I'm not entirely sure what you mean by _cultured_, Padawan, but I think I get the general idea. I must admit that Milady is not necessarily a damsel and I'm not sure I can really explain it." The Jedi Master then looked out into space and said, "She's—she's like—well, she's like a wild animal. She doesn't trust anybody and she's always on her guard, but underneath that exterior, Anakin she just as gentle as Padme. She doesn't normally show her vulnerable side that it somehow makes her tenderness that much more sweeter because than I know she's sincere. I know she doesn't need me, but I have the feeling she wants to be with me."

"And you Obi-Wan? Do you want her too?"

The Jedi Master rubbed his beard thoughtfully and said, "I don't know what I want, Ani." He then turned to look at the young man and added, "It's just that when I spoke to her before she didn't sound like Ben's Thrice at all, instead she sounded almost broken and I couldn't bear to think of her that way. The woman I met in the future—well, let's just say that our meeting may changed more than just me. I think it may changed her too."

Anakin thought about Obi-Wan's words and wondered if he was a different person for knowing Padme. He wrinkled his brow. He knew he felt great when he was with her. His Angel was perfect. He just couldn't wait to be with her all the time and he knew she felt something for him too since she said they were _good_ friends, but was he addicted to her? The way Obi-Wan talked about Thrice; it almost sounded like he contracted some sort of disease. Was he lovesick?

Suddenly, Thrice appeared by the doorway with Padme. They were both holding trays filled with food. They placed them down on a nearby table and Padme moved to take Obi-Wan's seat next to Anakin. The brown-eyed beauty smiled brightly to see the young Jedi looking so well and inspected his new hand.

"Lord Blackswan is amazing, Ani. I'm so glad he could heal you."

"I'm glad he could help me too, Padme. I only wish I could have been more of a help taking down Court Dooku."

Thrice shook her head and said, "No, you did well. You provided the distraction I needed to end that dog. It was a very careless move, but very brave. I like bravery and if you did not already have a Master I might have taken you as my student myself."

Anakin smiled. "Actually, if it's alright with Obi-Wan, I'd like to learn a little more about your Clan ways anyway, Lady Thrice."

The Jedi Master replied, "Well shall see, Ani." He then looked to the woman-warrior and asked, "Where is your Master, Milady?"

"He's keeping himself hidden until Darth Sidious is dead. He doesn't want to become his hostage again."

Obi-Wan nodded. "Yes, that seems like a good idea. I've spoken already with the High Council about Count Dooku and the clones. This incident has caused them to take action. They have approved of our suggestions for reform and a new committee for Jedi Reform has been set in motion. Also, in appears that the clones, known as stormtroopers have been made public by the new Chancellor and have been assigned to aid the Jedi as an army to stop the Separatist. The Separatist are now under the control of a droid known as General Grievous."

Padme was shocked and said, "A new Chancellor? But what about the vote?"

The Jedi Master shook his head. "I'm sorry Padme, but the deadline for the vote was pushed up in your absence and Senator Palpatine is now the new Chancellor. JarJar Binks voted in your place. However, with the presence of the stormtroopers, I've been told there is rumor that we will be going to war. Master Windu has informed me that the Jedi will be given military status."

Hotly, the brown-eyed beauty said, "I can't believe that the Senator would do such a thing. I have to warn them. I have to tell them that Palpatine is a Sith."

Obi-Wan moved forward and held her down to her seat with his hand on her shoulder. "No, that would not be wise. And I also have a bit more news."

Anakin asked, "What news?"

"The Council has asked me to become a member."

The young Jedi was floored. Wide-eyed with shock he exclaimed, "Force! You're going to become a member of the Jedi High Council!"

Bashfully, Obi-Wan said, "It certainly seems so, they are waiting for my formal reply."

"You mean you didn't say yes on the spot? Master, what's wrong with you? You should have agreed immediately."

"Perhaps, but I was concerned that I may not be able to handle the additional responsibility and still be your Master, Ani. I know that you are eager to take the Jedi Trials, but you still need more time. I don't want to leave you ill prepared."

"Yeah, but I still think you should do it, Obi-Wan. And I know I'm nearly ready for the Trials."

The Jedi Master shook his head. "No, you are close, Padawan, but not yet."

Thrice narrowed her brow in thought and stepped forward and asked, "Sir Knight, does this position afford you more power?"

"Yes, I will be part of the Jedi High Council. They govern the responsibilities of the entire Order and report to the Senate. You see the Jedi are the guardians of the peace and the Senate are the servants of the people."

The warrior-woman in response pondered his words and absently curled her fingers into her raven hair. Frankly, she thought the whole concept of "guarding peace" and "serving the people" was nonsense. In her experience, people in power tended to only think about power and that meant thinking about themselves. However, since meeting the Knight she had to admit that she felt that she could trust him. When they first met he had permitted her to scan him and she discovered he was not deceptive or plotting. He's motives were honorable—yet the second time—Great Phoenix, she had never before let her guard down so much in her entire life. She felt mortified. She couldn't believe how doting she was or how compliant. She even sang to him! Her recent behavior was unnerving, however despite her feelings she had to agree with Anakin. They needed all the leverage they could get.

"Your apprentice is right, I think you should take the position. With that madman on the loose and things becoming more dangerous, I think you should seize as much high ground as you can. And if you are worried about the boy than I will tutor him if you wish."

"Yes!" cheered Anakin.

"But you aren't a Jedi," said Obi-Wan. "What would you teach him?"

Thrice smiled and tilted her head thoughtfully and said, "Simple. I'll teach him how to use the sword. I'll teach him to be warrior."

Padme said, "Don't you mean lightsaber?"

The warrior-woman frowned. "No, the sword. I've taught in my Clan for over 400 years and I am also gifted in the skill you Jedi call the Force. And you Jedi have got in all wrong. There is no Darkness and there is no Light, there is only the Force, the living energy that is ingrained in every atom in the cosmos. And my knowledge isn't limited to swordsmanship and war. I have served my Master as a diplomat, general, advisor, lab assistant, cook, entertainer, and blacksmith since the day I was created. Your student won't suffer under my tutelage."

Obi-Wan sighed. "Very well, you may teach Anakin anything he likes, but remember Padawan you are a Jedi and not a warrior. Though, I think you are right Milady in suggesting we seize our opportunities where we can find them. And as for Palpatine, I'm sorry Padme but it will be hard to convince the Senate he is a Sith without any proof."

Frustrated the brown-eyed beauty said, "Then what do you suggest we do, Obi-Wan? We can't just let him get away with this. This whole war is a shame just so he can take power. Countless lives maybe at task because of this."

Thrice said, "It's too bad we can't just slay him."

Anakin turned to her and asked, "Why not? Isn't that the warrior way?"

The red-eyed beauty replied, "Yes, it is, but Darth Sidious has taken over my Master's ship and is hiding it along with my sleeping sisters."

Obi-Wan asked, "What do you mean _sleeping sisters_? I think I recall your Master saying something about when his daughters awoken, but I don't think I understand."

"My Clan broke away from the Society and fled Varia in hopes of gaining a new start. However, space-travel can take a very long time so most of the Clan was put into cryogenics, to sleep. It just so happened we stumbled upon the Core and we met Darth Sidious. At first he said he wanted to be our friend, but once he discovered where my Master's ship was he tried to take over. We attacked him, but we were out numbered and we had to escape. I was the only one who made it out alive, but he took our ship. Though, later on I tried to confront him, but instead he offered me a deal, but you all know how that went. I think my Master is trying to see if he can recover the ship on his own."

Obi-Wan said, "Why didn't you go with Lord Blackswan, Milady?"

"Because I know now that his primarily interest is on you. These Jedi, this Republic, it's his dream to see you all fall. If I wish to keep on eye on him than I think it would best way is stick to his prey and watch him from up close."

-0-0-0-

When the Obi-Wan and Thrice finally left the Medical Ward, Anakin was free to return to his own quarters to recuperate and Padme had to return to the Senate. The two young people seemed reluctant to part ways.

Tenderly, Padme kept her eyes down cast under her lashes and touched the new skin of Anakin's new hand. The texture was smooth and uncallus and she smiled at how easily her fingers glided over the surface.

"I'm so glad you're alright, Ani. I don't know what I would have done if you'd been seriously hurt."

Anakin carefully cradled Padme's cheek with his left hand and said, "I care a great deal for you, Padme. I'm happy you care about me too."

The brown-eyed beauty blushed. "Sometimes I think I care too much about you, Ani. Jedi aren't supposed to have feelings like that."

"I know, but soon all of that is going to change. You heard Obi-Wan, there's going to be new reforms. The rule of non-attachments is going to be overruled."

Padme locked her gaze with the young Jedi, but turned away and shook her head. "It hasn't happened yet, Aankin. You don't know that. No one knows what will happen in the future. Things are going to change, but I have a feeling it won't be good, especially for the people."

Anakin walked up behind Padme and placed his hands onto her shoulders and embraced her from behind. "It'll be ok, Padme. We'll make it ok. I'll do all I can to protect you and the people. I love you, Padme."

The beauty turned around and stared at him stunned. "You can't love me, Ani. It isn't allowed."

The young Jedi frowned, but said, "Then wait for me, Padme. Wait for when we can. I don't know when, but soon, someday it will be allowed and then I can love you freely. Then you will be my Angel."

-0-0-0-

TBC

-0-0-0-

Thank you for the reviews (you know who you are). I feel like I'm writing a lot of mush lately and moving the plot is getting harder. I want to keep up the twists and squeeze in the movie elements all in one in a crazy good way. It's giving me writer's block. Though, I think I captured Anakin's possessive streak and put in a dash more patience than he used to have. I think it's an improvement, but I'm still having a hard time of thinking up just how diabolically evil I want Darth Sidious ought to be. Next chapter may take some time.

Please review. Thanks.


	17. Chapter 17

Remember Me

Chapter 17

**Location: Jedi Temple, training room, 2 years later **

"Stop thinking about beating me and beat me!" shouted Thrice as she swung her sword deadly close to Anakin face.

The young man frowned in frustration as a thin trail of blood appeared at his cheek and he deactivated his lightsaber with a roar and pushed the bench in the training-room over with his power of the Force. He kicked it once more for good measure and began to pace.

"I'm never going to get this! I don't know what the hell you mean!"

The ruby-eyed warrior also frowned and folded her arms over her chest. "You are too easily distracted. You get caught up in your feelings so much that you forget what you want to do. You are always over thinking it and not in a good way. You are always immersed with self-doubt all the time that it's pathetic."

Anakin shouted, "You're the one who _told_ me it was ok to feel!"

"Yes, but don't forget that feelings are to help motivate you, not hinder you. If you keep getting lead around by you damn feelings than you'll be nothing more than a loose cannon. What's the point of being strong if you can't control it?"

Anakin took in a deep breath and tried to center himself. He knew control was his problem. Thrice practically pounded it into him. She was worse than Obi-Wan. At least his real Master knew how to be patient. It never occurred to him to think that Lady Thrice would be so demanding. She was always pushing him to do more and more and to studies things he didn't think he needed—like how to play chest or how to repair a rocket from scratch. He was sure she was making some of it up, though nevertheless he tried to remain calm. The woman-warrior didn't normally stick around the Temple, but her lessons were usually very insightful and challenging.

He then inhaled a deep breath and turned back to face her and said, "Fine, I get it, but for now can you just use your powers and center my focus for me so I can learn this technique already?"

Thrice shook her head. "No, you have to learn to channel on your own. I think you need less technique training and more mediating. You already know all the stances. You just need to learn how to use them. I want you to take some time—one-hour everyday and ask yourself two things. First, what do I want? Second, how do I get it? And remember, take your time. You're always jumping the gun."

"I agree with her, Padawan," said Obi-Wan by the door.

Anakin turned to face his Master and asked, "Master, how did your meeting go with the High Council?"

Obi-Wan sighed. "Not well, Ani. We are already well over 2 years into war with the Separatist and still I see no sign of it ending without us taking down General Grievous. Also I fear that the Senate has grow too used to the presence of the stormtroopers and are letting their guard down. I even fear some of the Jedi have come to rely on them too much as well regardless of our warning of their future betrayal."

The young Jedi frowned. "But what about the order Darth Sidious implanted into the clones to kill the Jedi? We can't just let that happen, Master. Jinn said that was how the Old Order was wiped out."

Obi-Wan smiled and looked over at Thrice. "Actually, Ani we don't need to fear for the end of the Jedi. Milady has informed me that while her Master was held captive on Kamino, he used his cloning skills to create a new override command to prevent that from happening."

Anakin gave the woman-warrior a curiously look. He knew she was sly but he didn't know her mad scientist was too. "What did he do?"

With a grin she answered, "Lord Blackswan knew of this ingrained mental command and the new override is 'Phoenix.' It should make all those ghost clones obey my Master."

The young Jedi wrinkled his brow and asked, "What good is that? Your Master is in hiding. He isn't in the battlefield to stop them."

"Yes, but this override command will make them _only_ obey him. When spoken they should all stop like statues, but unfortunately this command wasn't implanted in all the clones. Only the ones my Master helped create."

Obi-Wan jumped in and said, "This information has been given out to all the Jedi involved in the Republic's army. It should give us the edge we need in case the Sith Lord decides to strike. Lord Blackswan finally gave Miladay the clearance to share this information after he deemed us trustworthy."

Thrice took in a deep breath and fisted the handle on her black blade and said, "Yes, but my Master has yet to locate our ship. It has been too long. I'm afraid what that dog may have done to my sisters, my comrades."

Concerned, the Jedi Master stepped towards her and placed his hand onto her shoulder. "It's alright, Milady. We will find away to rescue them."

Abruptly, she pulled her arm back and out of his grip and flashed her red-eyes at him like a frightened animal and cried, "No! You don't understand. My fear isn't just for their safety, my fear is that the Sith may have corrupted them." Then, with a wave of pure grief she said, "Sir Knight, my people are warriors. The Clan isn't just my family. They're also an army, a very powerful army. If Sidious were able to find a way to manipulate them then we are all doomed."

Obi-Wan quickly approached her and tried to calm her down with his use of the Force. He had learned like Anakin, how to channel the Living Force as well. Tenderly he held her lightly by her arms until her forehead was pressed near his shoulder. It wasn't quite a hug, but he was close enough to gently hush her with his touch. Slowly, he felt her negative energy begin to dissipate like a summer storm under his guidance. He had learned while interacting with her during her stay that she sometimes became overwhelmed with darkness and that the other Jedi at the Temple caused her to channel too easily.

"Hush, Milady. Now, please tell us how we might be doomed?"

Thrice drew in a shaky breath and closed her eyes to center her mind and said, "Sidious has always had great interest in me and my abilities. I fear that he may not only want to covert me over to his precious Dark Side. I'm afraid he might try and manipulate my whole Clan. It would be awful, Sir Knight. Just imagine—an entire army of my people under his control and all of them just as skilled as I am. The Jedi wouldn't have a chance."

Meanwhile, Anakin was stunned. An army of warriors as strong as Thrice was pretty scary, but also he was taken back at how close the two seemed. He'd never known his Master to be so cuddly or his tutor to act so vulnerable. He saw that her eyes were closed and she started to hum into Obi-Wan's shoulder. He had never heard her do that before, yet in response, he saw Obi-Wan had allowed his own eyes to half close too and he began to hum along with her.

Uncomfortably, Anakin coughed into his hand and startled the pair a part. He gave them both a critical look and said, "Well, I don't think you should fear, Thrice. If the Sith Lord was able to manipulate your Clan then I'm sure he would have done it by now and besides, if your sisters are as tough as you are then I know they would all rather die than betray their Master. I know you'd never turn to the Dark Side."

The red-eyed beauty shook her head and said, "Maybe, but I don't like leaving it to chance."

-0-0-0-

Anakin felt a bit uncomfortable seeing the woman-warrior feeling so down. It just didn't seem like her and in response he gave her a bow and take his leave.

"Thrice, if we are finished I need to go and prepare my troops for the next mission."

Obi-Wan said, "Wait, Ani. I wanted to inform you that you have been promoted to Commander and I have officially informed the High Council that you are ready to take the Trials."

The young man stops dead in his tracks and swiftly turns to face his Master. Excited, he exclaims, "What! Really?"

Obi-Wan smiles and replied, "Yes, Anakin and I am sure you will pass your Trials with little difficulty."

"But you said I wasn't ready yet when I asked before. What changed your mind?"

The Jedi Master kept his grin and said, "It's true I did not feel you were ready when we spoke last, but since speaking with Lady Thrice I have concluded that I nothing more to teach you. In fact, Padawan, thanks to Milady you now know a great deal more than I could have ever taught you alone. Master Yoda is waiting for you."

Anakin didn't need to be told twice, and with a big smile on his face he gave Obi-Wan a meaningful bow and said—"Thank you, Master. I won't let you down"—and out the door he went to meet his destiny.

-0-0-0-

Meanwhile, Obi-Wan let his gaze linger were Anakin last stood. He felt proud of the young man—his apprentice. He was like his own brother or son and he knew he would be evaluated and knighted before the day was done. It amazed him how far and how much he had grown.

Then, slowly he felt Thrice approach him and gently take his hand. He looked at her and felt her emotions wash over him with waves of calm and acceptance.

"I'm proud of him too, Sir Knight."

Obi-Wan smiled at how well she knew him and said, "Yes, but I wish we didn't have to be at war. I know that Anakin likes to play the hero, but it isn't the Jedi way. And from my understanding it isn't the Warrior way either."

"No, any good warrior knows that there are no heroes in war. There is only duty. There is only courage. You have been a good friend to me, Sir Knight. And Anakin has been a good student."

Obi-Wan lifted her hand up to give the back of it a kiss and said, "You have been a good friend to me too, Milady. I think Anakin might have had a harder time adjusting to his responsibilities if it weren't for your intervention. I don't understand why you won't request to be made officially a part of the Republic army. Your expertise have been very helpful and I know that the Council would welcome your advice."

Thrice shook her head. "No. I can't. I'm not a Jedi."

The Knight laughed. "Well, that never stopped you before. You have more than one occasion stormed into Master Yoda's office voicing your opinion. I never before met anyone who could match words with Master Windu like you can."

The red-eyed beauty grinned. "Yes, but you have impressed me too, Sir Knight. I never taught anyone outside my Clan how to churn the Living Force or sing it's song as fast as you can. When did you learn it?"

Obi-Wan started to blush and ducked his head and replied, "Well—back when we first met you hummed it to me after our encounter with Count Dooku. I must admit I haven't been able to forget that song since then. It felt like the whole world was a part of that song."

"Yes, it was," she said.

She then stepped in front of him and moved to lift his head back up with her hand on his cheek. Obi-Wan gazed deeply into her red jewel eyes that shone like two hot burning coals and raised his own hand to grip her hand by her wrist. He breathed in her fragrance, roses and mediation smoke. It still amazed him how trusting she was in his presence. She was so open to him and understanding. She somehow always made it her business to give him counsel and ease his moods. He learned overtime that she wasn't only a fighter or a pretty face. She was also steadfast and kind.

"Sometimes I think you treat me like your Master, Lord Blackswan. You're always trying to do something for me. You know you don't have to."

Thrice shook her head and began to move away. "No, what I do for my Master is an obligation. I gave him my word. But, what I do for you I—I can't explain."

Obi-Wan then placed his hand on top of her shoulder and turned her around to face him and said, "Thrice, please look at me."

Slowly, the red-eyed beauty turned about, but when she locked her gaze met his own gray-blue orbs, her resolve broke and she unexpectedly rushed forward and wrapped her arms around his neck and gave her Knight a tender kiss onto his lips. For a second, Obi-Wan was stunned and couldn't move, but gradually he began to melt into her embrace.

Her aura consumed him in an inferno of passionate bliss. His pulse race and his temperature rise at her touch. He shivered as he felt she nibbled at his lips that he had to close his eyes and recapture her mouth into another fiery kiss. He grabbed her firmly by her hips and pulled her closer and broke the kiss to take a breath and once again inhaled her intoxicating scent.

"Thrice—oh, my Thrice," he gasped. He closed his eyes and tried to regain his equilibrium. She was just so wonderful and the world had gotten so ugly, but she was still constant, beautiful and brave.

Then, from under his lips he heard her desire moan and the sound was like a bucket of cold water. Force! What in the world was he doing? Hesitantly, he untangled himself from her and began to step away.

Breathless, she said, "Oh, Obi-Wan…my Knight. My Knight for always."

She then touched his arm before he was completely away from her and suddenly Obi-Wan was overwhelmed in her feelings of love for him through the Force. In white-hot passion, he felt her emotions burn through his veins like a fire that he had to close his eyes tight against the sensation and groaned in response. He gripped her upper arms firmly in place as he rode out the waves of pure yearning that assaulted his senses. He never before felt anything like it.

Panting he whispered, "Force…what…what was that?"

"My emotions. It's what you make me feel."

Shocked, Obi-Wan stammered, "Y-your feelings? How can you possibly feel that way about me?"

"I don't know. I just do. I can't explain it anymore than that, but—but you don't have to feel the same way. I mean, if you don't…"

Thrice trailed off her words and then abruptly pulled away and suddenly Obi-Wan felt dazed. He found himself standing alone and feeling adrift by the space between them. Then, before he could speak he saw her shoulder sag in defeat and quietly she bowed her head with her back turned towards him.

"You don't have to feel the same way," she whispered again in a soft voice. "Nothing has to change. I've just never felt this way about anyone before in my entire life. I—I don't think I ever felt so much in my life. I'm sorry, Sir Knight, farewell."

"No, Thrice wait!"

However, before Obi-Wan could reach her she was gone. He threw open the door of the training-room and scanned the empty halls and wondered where she went. Somehow he knew he couldn't just leave her thinking that way. How could she say such things? _You don't have to feel the same way. _Force, he never heard such sad, heartbreaking words in his life. Yet, painfully he knew she was right. There was no way he could ever return her feelings. He was still bound by Code to refuse any attachments. And even if he did he would have to request formal permission from the Reform Committee and the process was so new it would likely take months and personally he swore to himself that he wouldn't bend. He was resigned to remain a Jedi of the Old Ways. But the defeat in her posture—the sadness in her tone—the vulnerability in her presence—gods, there was nothing in the world he wanted to do more than to gather her up into his arms and make it right.

She deserved so much better than a one-sided romance. He never even realized that she cared for him so much. He felt so unworthy. He never wanted to cause her pain, even unintentional, but unlike before he knew her personally as a friend and he understood that her emotions weren't as simple as lust. She loved him and deep down Obi-Wan realized he was just as scared of that fact as she was.

Yet, Obi-Wan felt he had to find her. He had no idea what he was going to say, but he'd worry about that later. Instead, he started to become more and more concerned about her last words. It sounded too much like a final farewell. It sounded like she was up to something.

-0-0-0-

**Location: The Senate, Coruscant**

The Senators shouted and talked over each other like an angry mob. The chamber buzzed and tempers build up like a pressure cooker and the cry for safety and peace grew stronger and stronger. Meanwhile, Chancellor Palpatine gleamed for he felt that the time was right. After facing nearly two years of war and attacks from the Separatist he knew that the Senate was eager for the conflict to end no matter what the sacrifice. He finally had enough supporters to make it happen. He had them all practically eating from his hands. He felt that they were ready, they were ready to name him their king.

With a wave of his hand he called out to quite the great hive like room of the Senate and gradually the voice began to quell.

Gracefully, he said, "Senators, I think it is time we appoint a stronger form of leadership to do away with these Separatist and ensure our way of live and peace. I propose that we dispense with democratic chaos and embrace a stronger from of government. I propose naming me your High Chancellor and I will eliminate this threat once and for all. Senators, are you with me!"

Suddenly, the chamber began to cheer and roar and in that moment, Palpatine knew he had secured his new Empire. The Republic had signed over it's own death sentence and the era of the Jedi would be no more. Triumphantly, he basked in the clamoring celebration and drank in his victory. It was only a matter of time until the finally pieces fell into place.

However, his senses flared and he ducked just in time to avoid a midnight blade came sailed down towards from at his platform. Cries of panic began to ring out and some began to flee. Palpatine sneered and looked up and saw standing on the ledge of a platform was an assassin with demon red-eyes.

"Lady Thrice…how good of you to come."

-0-0-0-

TBC

-0-0-0-

Thank you for your reviews (you know who you are) and your encouragement. I'm sort of over my writer's block. I'm still sticky on where this thing will go, but I hope you enjoy. And sorry about the cliff hanger.

Please review. Thank you.


	18. Chapter 18

Remember Me

Chapter 18

**Location: The Senate**

Palpatine smiled broadly and reached over to yank Thrice's sword from the side of the floating Senate platform and palmed the black blade in his hand. He eyed the polished onyx metal and gazed back at the warrior-beauty with amusement.

"I was wondering when you would come for me, my dear. I had no idea you would come for me here. You clearly have a sense for the dramatic."

Thrice gave the Chancellor an impassive look and replied, "I knew you would not share your glory with your pawns, Lord Sidious. I knew you'd be here alone. And I don't abide by the rules of this tame culture. I don't need proof by law to slay you."

The Sith Lord laughed. "You are very shrewd, my lady. You demonstrate the thinking of a true disciple of Darkness. I feel that I must offer you again to join me. Come, be my general, be the right-hand of a king. You're wasting your talents remaining the good doctor's third. Help me rule my new Empire and forget your old Master."

Thrice used the controls for the platform to move closer to her opponent and gave Palpatine a sly grin and said, "How generous, but I gave my word to my Master and I will not betray my pledge. My loyalty can't be bought and sold. I am not a mercenary. I am a warrior. For my heart is my true Master and to betray that is to betray my own soul."

She then reached out her hand and commanded, "Come" and her sword lashed out of Palpatine's and flew straight into her own. She saw the Sith Lord's shock and stated, "Your powers aren't strong enough to control my blade, you dog. Now, die!"

The woman-warrior then leapt towards Palpatine's platform and he grab her wrists tightly in his grip to prevent her from striking a blow. Hideously, he laughed as he watched her struggle against his hold.

"Oh, how like a woman to say her master is her heart! Haven't you realized yet, my dear, that breaking a heart is as easy as breaking an egg?" He smiled wickedly into her determined face and said, "I was beginning to wonder if you even had a heart at all, my Dark Mistress. Knowing so will make breaking you that much more easy."

Palpatine then shoved Thrice away with the power of the Force and began to shock her over and over again with Force-lightening. She cried out in pain, but used her sword to deflected the last few blasts and tried to cut him in two, however the Sith leaped out from her reach and used another platform to knock her away. Quickly, Thrice jumped to another platform and used her sword to slice several that came hurling her way.

Hotly, she shouted, "You can't break me, Dark Lord! You have no power over me. You will regret the day you ever crossed the Clan. Now come and fight me like a man!"

Palpatine chuckled darkly and said, "You are a true lady of fire, my dear. I have underestimated your gall, but you have also underestimated me. And I shall have you for my army whether you wish it or not."

"Never!" she shouted and out of nowhere she appeared in a flash, ready to strike him dead when unexpectedly another sword blocked her blow. Thrice's gaze followed the shinning steal until she saw that the owner was none other than her comrade and Clan sister, Lady Nina.

Stunned, she cried, "Nina! What are you doing?"

However, the other warrior-woman didn't answer. Instead she pulled out a blaster with her other hand and shot Thrice in her stomach and knocked her out cold. Thrice slumped like a dead weight into Nina's arms and smugly Palpatine patted her head.

"Soon my dear lady, soon you shall be me mine."

"Thrice!" shouted Obi-Wan as he ran inside the empty Senate-chamber. He looked up and saw her unconscious in the arms of a strange woman who looked nearly identical to her. The unknown woman had fair skin, red eyes, and white hair and dressed brilliantly in white as well. Her expression was oddly blank and silently she handed Thrice over to the Chancellor.

Dispassionately Palpatine order, "Kill him" and wordlessly the white-dressed woman jumped off the platform to do his bidding. She drew out her brilliant shinning blade with an ivory handle and began to duel.

Immediately, Obi-Wan realized that his woman must be a member of Thrice's Clan. The style and form of her fighting were almost exactly the same. She was like Thrice's mirror double without the midnight shades.

Bewildered, he said, "You're a part of the Clan. Why are you helping him? Why are you betraying your Master?"

However, the pale-warrior didn't answer, instead she continued to fight without mercy. Yet, out of the blue Master Yoda and several other Jedi appeared and drove the pale-warrior back. Obi-Wan rushed to Yoda's side and said, "Master, Lady Thrice came to the Senate to challenge the Sith Lord. He somehow subdued her and has taken her away."

Master Yoda replied, "Go we must and rescue her. The Sith we must stop."

-0-0-0-

Location: transport platform

When Obi-Wan and Yoda arrived at the transport platform right outside the Senate building, they saw that they were too late. Palpatine's ship was already airborne and heading towards space. Obi-Wan could not believe she was gone. He discovered that he was more devastated by her kidnapping than he could ever imagine. He started to feel a rage to build up inside him. He felt like he could barely contain it. He felt so stupid that he wasn't able to sense her brashness earlier. In fact, he felt so overwhelmed that he didn't even notice when Master Yoda grabbed his leg.

"Calm, we must remain, Obi-Wan. Find her we will."

"Yes, Master. I know we will."

The Knight then grabbed the handle on the blade that was gifted to from the alternate-Thrice and prayed that she would remain safe until they could find her.

-0-0-0-

**Location: The Senate **

"Master, how did you know to come to the Senate?" asked Obi-Wan.

"The Senators reported an assassin at the Senate. Come we did to stop them. Know we didn't that the assassin was Lady Thrice after Chancellor Palpatine."

Padme stepped forward and said, "You mean _Supreme_ Chancellor Palpaine. I swear if I was trained to use a sword, than I would have done the exact same thing as Thrice. I never knew democracy could be destroyed in a cry of cheers."

Suddenly, Master Windu appeared and stated, "Master Yoda, reports have come in that the stormtroopers have turned against their Jedi superiors. Our men are being taken down one by one. We have to do something."

Obi-Wan said, "Mace, you have to tell the Jedi out in the field to given them the command that Lady Thrice gave me. It will stop some of the stormtroopers from attacking because some of them have been tampered with by her Master, Lord Blackswan."

Master Windu shook his head. "I already gave out that information several days ago, Obi-Wan. I'm not sure how much of an impact that will make."

"It's better than nothing," said Padme. "We are not without hope yet." She then turned to Obi-Wan and said, "Where's Thrice?"

The Knight turned his head and his mood darkened. "She's gone."

Startled, Padme asked, "Gone? What do you mean gone? Where is she, Obi-Wan?"

The Knight lifted his head and locked his gray-blue eyes with the lady-Senator and roared, "She was taken by the Sith!" He then inhaled a deep breath and took a few steps away from the group to try and re-center himself. Meanwhile, Padme decided to comfort him and she gently approached him and placed her hand onto his back.

Softly, she whispered, "It'll be ok, Obi-Wan. Thrice is a strong warrior. She'll be able to survive until we can rescue her."

Quietly, the Knight replied, "Padme, you don't understand. That stupid woman—she had no intention of getting us involved in the first place. She was thinking of the greater good and not about herself. She meant to come here and kill him by surprise or die trying."

Padme was shocked, but tried to remain calm. "But why would she do that, Obi-Wan? We could have helped her."

The Knight sighed and answered, "I don't know, but I think she underestimated him."

-0-0-0-

**Location: Jedi Temple**

Anakin busted into the room were Obi-Wan sat pensively on his sofa and shouted, "Is it true? Has Thrice really been kidnapped?"

The Jedi Master didn't move, but answered, "Yes, she was taken by Palpatine when she attempted to assassinate him in the Senate chamber. It was right after he was named Supreme Chancellor. Tell me, Anakin do you still keep in contact with him?"

"Yes, but I've been trying to avoid him since our trip to the alternate future. I thought I could keep close to him and be like a spy, but I'm not sure I've been that convincing and with all that's been going on lately I haven't had much time to be sociable. But, I'm surprised you're still here and not looking for Thrice."

"I would like to, Ani, but I don't have many leads and I am waiting to get word with Lord Blackswan. Also, I wanted to know if Master Yoda was able to get any useful information from our prisoner."

The young Jedi sat down next to his former-mentor and asked, "Prisoner? What prisoner?"

"Palpatine was able to make his escape with Thrice because he left behind a warrior to delay us from pursuing him. Apparently, she is a member of the Clan and one of Thrice's comrades. However, she seems to be under some kind of hypnosis and we haven't been able to get through to her. And I'm not sure if I will be permitted to go on the rescue party because of the incident with the stormtroopers rebelling. The Council may request that I been sent to the frontlines again in order to deal with the chaos. The Order is officially operating under a state of emergency. It isn't yet known just how many Jedi have survived. Our numbers have been greatly diminished."

Anakin was enraged. He rose to his feet and said, "Obi-Wan, we have to go rescue Thrice. We have to go slay the Sith. I don't understand how you can be so calm."

Abruptly, Obi-Wan locked his gaze with Anakin's for the first time since he entered the room and answered in a low dangerous voice, "Trust me, Padawan. I am anything but calm. But I must do my duty as a Jedi and a Council member above all else. I cannot put my personal feelings before my responsibilities."

Anakin frowned and narrowed his brow. "No, but Thrice would."

Swiftly, Obi-Wan countered, "No, she wouldn't. She knows the difference between feeling and duty and for that I don't think I could ever forgive her."

Perplexed, the young Jedi said, "What are you talking about?"

Suddenly, the Jedi Master felt deflated and he wearily rubbed his hand over his face and replied, "Force, Ani. She—she left me. She knew what she was getting into and she kept it to herself. I thought we were friends. I thought perhaps we might be more than just friends and she still didn't tell me. It felt like she didn't trust me."

Anakin was a bit shocked to hear Obi-Wan speak this way. He looked so hurt and honesty he didn't know what he should say. Slowly, he approached his former-mentor and sat right next to him and patted his shoulder.

"Well, from what I know about her, Obi-Wan. I guess Thrice was just trying to do the right thing. I guess she didn't want to see you or anybody else get hurt. She's used to taking care of herself. I don't think she knows how to ask for help. And I didn't know that you loved each other."

"I can't love her, Ani," he said, but then after a moment he remembered the conversation he had with the alternate-Thrice and her husband. He remembered how they both tried to convince him that love was the greatest force in the universe and how it gave them happiness. He recalled how she said it demanded something more fragile than their lives—it demanded their hearts. It demanded the sort of acceptance that he had only felt in her embrace and suddenly he realized he been wrong to try and deny her.

"…Force, she was afraid."

Confused, Anakin asked, "Who?"

"Thrice, she didn't want to hear me reject her. She knew my opinion about attachments. She knew I'd deny her. Force, I'm such a fool. Ben was right. I would have been so much better of if I had accepted the notion of love sooner. Anakin you're right. We have to go find her. I don't care what the Council says. I'm going."

Anakin smiled. "I'm glad you feel that way, Master."

"I'm glad to hear it too," said Lord Blackswan by the door. "But first take me to the prisoner."

-0-0-0-

**Location: Jedi Temple, Medical Ward, isolation room **

"Who is she?" asked Anakin.

Lord Blackswan frowned and slowly approached the pale-warrior who sat unresponsive in the concern of the medical room. All the furniture had been removed and her sword had been taken from her. She looked remarkably like Thrice, but her complexion was fairer and her hair was pure white.

Tentatively, he called to her. "Nina? Lady Nina, can you hear me?"

However, the pale-warrior didn't move an inch and pensively the scientist scratched his head and folded his arms over his chest. "I can't understand what he's done to her. The charts say she's fine, but mentally she seems disconnected."

"Yeah, but who is she? And how do you know her?" asked the young Jedi again.

"Oh, that is Lady Nina. She is my second general and my personally secretary. She is Lady Thrice's superior and my most loyal follower. She was asleep in cryogenics on our ship. She and Thrice were taking turns monitoring our vital signs and course through navigation. Her lack of response is very disturbing. It leads me to conclude that Lord Sidious has discovered some way to break her will and I assumed that such a thing was impossible. Lady Nina is by far one the most stubborn women I have ever created."

Anakin asked, "What do you think broke her?"

The mad scientist sighed deeply and replied, "It's no secret that Nina has had a crush on me since I created her nearly 900 years ago. Whatever Lord Sidious did, he obvious tampered with her view of me. I will do my best to undo this."

Lord Blackswan then crouched down to her eye level and spoke to her again. "Daughter, can you hear me?"—then in an alien language he said—"_Do not let the Dark Lord turn you against me, dear lady. You must fight the dog. Do not allow him to blacken your resolve. You have the blood of warriors. I have shown you your heritage._ Remember this and remember yourself."

The pale-warrior lifted her head and stared at the scientist with her eerie red eyes, but she seemed to be looking straight through him.

"Lord Sidious?"

Enraged, the mad scientist rose to his feet and ran out the door and smashed a nearby metal table with a fist-sized dent. "Great fires of hell! When I get my hands on that damn Sith I will destroy him for harming my Clan."

Anakin followed him outside and said, "It's alright, Lord Blackswan. We can try another way of finding Thrice."

"Yes, but how?"

"I think I can get in contact with him. He doesn't know that Thrice has been my tutor. He had no idea that we know that he's the Sith Lord. If I can get him to think I'm on his side then maybe I can discover where he's been keeping your ship."

Obi-Wan finally spoke and said, "Anakin, that is a very dangerous mission."

However, the young Jedi was determined and replied, "I know, but I can do this, Obi-Wan. I know I can."

-0-0-0-

TBC

-0-0-0-

Thanks for your reviews **Jedi Angel001** and **Natalie**. I'm not sure what "3" means, but I guess it's something good. I felt kind of bad about leaving things too cliff hanger-ish so I posted this next chapter early. In this one, Anakin is set to spring into action and rescue Thrice. And poor Obi has to figure out what it means to be a rule breaker. I hope you enjoy and please, please feel free to write me a reivew. I like getting feed back.

Please keep reading and reviewing. Thank you.


	19. Chapter 19

Remember Me

Chapter 19

**Location: Imperial battleship, space**

Anakin was weary about boarding the battleship, but it wasn't because he lacked any piloting skills. Typically he loved flying, but he wasn't sure if Palpatine could somehow smell his deceit and was setting him up for a trap. It was only a few hours ago that he contacted him on his personal channel and informed him that he wanted to meet. He just hoped he could pull off pretending to be interested in becoming a Sith.

The room he found himself waiting in was fancy and lavish with lots of expensive things. Some of the things he recognized as items from Naboo, though looking at the decor was more about trying to stay calm.

Suddenly the door opened and Palpatine strode in and gave Anakin a welcoming hug. "Welcome, my boy. What brings you to my doorstep? I was certain you'd be with your Master Kenobi and heading towards the frontline."

Anakin quickly broke free from the elder-man and stormed towards the large window and said, "He's not my Master anymore. I'm no longer his Padawan. I'm now a Knight. I'm free now to be my own man. And besides, Obi-Wan can handle himself. I just came here to see if you were alright because I heard about your assassination."

Palpatine smiled. "Thank you for your concern, my boy, but I am perfectly alright. And as for Obi-Wan, I am glad to see that you finally understand what I meant all these years that he has been holding you back."

The young Jedi huffed and said, "Yeah, I know, but for some reason the Council seems to think he can do no wrong. They have him leading the Reform Committee when it was my idea and Obi-Wan doesn't even believe in attachments. He is such a hypocrite."

"I understand, my friend. You of all people know the importance of love and attachments. It does seem rather illogical that the High Council would chose such a novice—hmmm, perhaps it was never their intention to create any new reforms in the first place."

"No! I can't believe that. What about my plans to be with Padme?"

Palpatine grinned devilishly and stood closer to Anakin and said, "The Jedi are set in their ways and the way the war is going, they are likely to be no more. Why don't you forget about the Order and come work for me? This way you can be with your lovely Padme and help me create peace."

Anakin spun around and faced the Chancellor and said, "But I can't do that. What about my responsibilities? I can't stop being a Jedi."

The elder-man laughed and patted his shoulder. "Oh Anakin, nobody said you shouldn't. I'm merely offering you a better opportunity. And essentially you would still be a Jedi. As I understand it, a Jedi is a servant of the people and the people have named me their Supreme Chancellor. Therefore by working for me you are still upholding your duty as a Jedi."

Bewildered, Anakin replied, "I never thought of it that way before, but what you say makes a lot of sense."

Palpatine beamed and began to lead the young Jedi towards the door and herded him down the hall. Cheerfully, he said, "You ought to give my offer some serious consideration, my friend. I'm sure your dear Padme won't wait for your forever. And if you come work for me you will have lots more to offer her than any mere Jedi. You must think about your future."

"That's true, Chancellor, but I'm still needed soon at the front."

The elder-man waved his hand dismissively and said, "Nonsense, I will simply change your orders to be my personally bodyguard. I was nearly assassinated you know."

-0-0-0-

Anakin sat on the floor mediating in his guestroom and waited until evening hours to go search for his missing tutor. It disturbed him how well Palpatine could spin such convincing lies. He understood now how his alternate-self could fall so easily to the Dark Side. He realized that after the Sith Lord discovered what you cared about most in the world, he then used it against you. He finally realized now what Ben had meant when he said that happiness was something he had to obtain on his own. Palpatine was clearly trying to control him. Inwardly, he shivered just thinking about how he was actually tempted.

-0-0-0-

**Location: New Imperial battleship, dungeon**

Darth Sidious smiled maniacally down at Thrice as he had her strapped down to a medical table. Her out robes were moved and she was left in only her sleek black battle-suit. Cuts and bruises were littered all over her fair skin and she was slightly dehydrated.

Carefully, Sidious brushed her raven hair away from her bloodily face and watched amusingly as she involuntarily flinched.

"Don't worry, my dear. I won't hurt you for now. But, the truth serum I dosed you with should be taking affect by now. Though, since my prior experience with Lady Nina, I have learned that a hallucinogen helps speed things along"—he laughed and added—"You Clan people are so stubborn."

In a hoarse voice, she said, "I—I will never yield. The truths I hold I will take to my grave."

Merrily, he said, "Oh, I'm sure you'll try, but very soon you will not be able to resist."

The Sith then pulled out a needle with the hallucinogen and injected her with it with a sharp jab into her shoulder. Thrice shut her eyes tightly against the pinching pain and began to pant. Almost immediately her head began to swim and her vision began to blur. She realized she really couldn't fight the chemical reaction and slowly her body began to grow limp and her mind turned into mush.

Then, Sidious then backed away from Thrice's line of sight and gently took her hand and smoothed her fingers. Quietly, he whispered her name and waited to hear whom she would call.

"…Thrice…Thrice…can you hear me, love?"

Groggily, she twisted her head towards his voice and replied, "Sir Knight…is that you?"

For a moment, Sidious was surprised. He was sure that like Nina, Thrice would automatically assume he was her Master. It had been so easily to make Nina obey him when she thought he was her Maker. It appeared that breaking the third general would be more of a challenge.

"Yes, love it's me. How are you feeling?"

"Terrible. Where are you, Sir Knight? I can't see you."

"That is because it is too dark to see."

"I see very well in the dark, Obi-Wan. You know that."

Sidious grinned. He had no idea that the meddling Master Obi-Wan Kenobi would ever have Thrice as an admirer. He wasn't even aware they knew each other, but from her fog hazed dream it seemed that the two knew each other very well.

"You love me, Thrice?"

"Yes, but I told you, Sir Knight, you don't have to feel anything in return. I know that such things are forbidden to you."

"And what about you, Thrice? Aren't such feelings forbidden to you as well?"

"No, no feelings are forbidden. I just never thought such things were even possible." She then closed her ruby eyes and said, "Love is a miracle. It's something I never even knew I wanted till I met you. And there is no darkness here as long as I can feel your light."

Silently, Thrice squeezed Darth Sidious' hand, but the fluid of affection she sent towards him through the Force felt like acid on his skin that he aggressively yanked his hand away from her touch. Enraged, he sneered at her limp form and held his hand closely to his chest like he had been burned.

"Damn woman!" he hissed—"I was certain you were a creature of Darkness, but now I see you are as saturated in the Light as that miserable Obi-Wan."

Suddenly, the warrior-woman's eyes flew open and she gave the Sith Lord a venomous glare. "You can't control me, Dark Lord! Your lies and manipulations can't blacken me. I swear I will do all in my power to slay you once and for all."

Yet, to Thrice's shock Sidious didn't continue to curse or rave. Instead, he turned to her with a smile on his aged face. "You hate me don't you? Good, that is something I can work with. Soon all you will know is hatred and then there will be no room left in your heart for love."

-0-0-0-

**Location: docking bay**

Anakin waited until he was sure it was the evening hours until he finally slipped out of the guestroom and began heading towards the ships docking bay and re-entered his spaceship. He opened a hidden compartment within one of the cabins and let Obi-Wan and Master Mace Windu to emerge from the cramped compartment.

He helped the men out and began to assist them in removing the Force-collar around their necks. First, he helped his former-Master and immediately Obi-Wan began to feel more relaxed and rubbed his throat tenderly.

"I can't imagine why Lord Swan would have such devices."

Mace replied, "It's obvious the man isn't as wholesome as we are all lead to believe. But it's definitely one way to go undetected by the Sith and the sensors."

Anakin said, "Come on, I think I can hack into the computer systems and locate Thrice. Then after we rescue her we can go after Palpatine."

The two Master nodded in agreement and all three of them excited the ship and strode over to a control station. They used the Force to disable the men and Anakin quickly broke into their systems and disable all the security alarms. Mace was very impressed and looked over his shoulder as he worked while Obi-Wan keep a look out.

"Where did you learn that, Skywalker?"

"Thrice, she's been tutoring me. You can learn a lot from a 600 year old alien"—he said with a grin, then suddenly the young Jedi pointed to a spot on the screen—"There, I've got her. She's in holding cell 4D. Come on."

-0-0-0-

Since Anakin disabled the security system, all the three Jedi had to do was avoid stormtroopers and security camera. It didn't take them very long to stealthy locate and enter the ship's holding cells and find their missing friend and tutor.

However, Obi-Wan and Anakin weren't sure what they would find once they found her. They weren't sure what kind of torture the Sith Lord would do to her. Master Windu swiftly marched up to the prison control station and opened the cell door and what Obi-Wan saw was a young woman lying on a small bed.

Quickly, he approached her and gently rolled her over her side and brushed her raven hair away from her face. Her long locks were undone and her eyes were closed like she was asleep. Her lips were slightly cracked from dehydration, but a strong trickle of red-ish pink liquid seeped down from the side of her mouth. Carefully, Obi-Wan shook her and tried to get her up.

"Thrice, Thrice, wake up."

For a moment she was unresponsive, but then in a gasp, the woman-warrior opened her eyes and arched her back like she had been submerged under water. Desperately, she grabbed onto Obi-Wan's arm and shoulder.

Worried, he called to her again, "Thrice! Thrice, can you hear me?" Then overcome with fright, he turned to his former-Padawan. "Something's wrong. Anakin, come and help. We need to—"

Suddenly, in a flash she grew still and slowly she turned to him and seemed to be staring out beyond him. Tenderly, Obi-Wan placed his hand over her cheek and cradled her face so she would look at him. In a soft voice, he hushed her and whispered, "Thrice, please. Look at me, Milady. What has he done to you?"

Bewildered, she replied, "…Sir Knight?"

Obi-Wan smiled and leaned froward to kiss her forehead. "Yes, darling. It's me, Obi-Wan, your Knight." He then reached forward and held her tight. He was so afraid that she would turn out to be like Nina—broken, confused and empty.

Gradually, he released her and helped her up. He took her by the arm and then reached down to take her hand and together she and the three Jedi stepped out of the prison center and out into the corridor, however once they turned the concern in the hall they found themselves surrounded by stormtroopers.

The faceless soldiers surround the group and then from out the sea of white armor emerged Darth Sidious. His hood drawn over his head, he smiled wickedly at them and wordlessly the troopers gave pause.

"I have been excepting you, Jedi. Though, I had not anticipated you, Master Windu. I must admit I have learned much from our lovely Lady Thrice."

Mace stepped froward and said, "Then there is no need for anymore games. We know who you are, Chancellor. We know you are the Sith Lord and your scheme to end the Jedi and the Republic are at an end. We will put a stop to you, Darth Sidious."

Then, in a wild move, Master Windu drew out his lightsaber and Anakin and Obi-Wan followed suit. They began to deflect and slay the stormtroopers around them while gleefully Sidious watched from a safe distance. Between the three of them, the Jedi were able to dispatch the troops easily until at least it was only them and the Sith.

Confidently, Mace pointed his laser-blade out towards the Dark Lord and said, "It's over, Sith. Now you've no more men to hide behind."

Yet, mockingly Darth Sidious laughed. "I don't need _men_ to dispense with you, pathetic Jedi. Not when I have in my possession something much more dangerous. For who needs troops when I have a general."

In an unexpected flash, Thrice reached over and used her powers to burn Obi-Wan's wrist with her touch and kicked him to the ground as she swiftly drew her out her midnight blade. Stunned, the three Jedi turned about to face her in utter disbelief.

For a second, Obi-Wan could not believe what was happening. He achingly gripped his scorched wrist in his hand and tried to block out the pain. He shook his head to remain focused, but he could not deny that Thrice had been bewitched.

"Thrice!" he shouted. "Thrice, snap out of it, please."

Sidious continued to chuckle merrily and said, "She cannot hear you, _Sir Knight_. Lady Thrice is now my Dark General, my Mistress of Darkness. The woman you once knew is now no more."

"No! I don't believe that. She's stronger than that. She's stronger than you."

Obi-Wan then tried to approach her, but violently she tried to cut him down. Though, just in the nick of time, Anakin ignited his blade and blocked her swing.

"Master, get a grip. We need to get out of here. You go take on the Sith. I'll handle Thrice."

"No," answered the Knight as he mustered up his strength and straightened his stance. "I will deal with Thrice."

The young Jedi looked and saw the determination in his former-Master's gray-blue eyes and silently he nodded his head in understanding. He knew if anyone could reach the woman-warrior it would be him. He just hoped he knew what he was doing.

-0-0-0-

TBC

-0-0-0-

Thank you for posting reviews **Jedi Angel001**, **eldestfangirl** and **Walking In The Light**. I'm always happy to hear good feed back. In this chapter I especially like Darth Sidious' dialogue. I find writing bad-guy words are easier to write than good-guy's. It's weird. And yeah, I couldn't make escaping the Imperial battleship that easy. Fight! Fight! Fight! Also thanks for appreciating Lady Nina. I feel that even though her role is small in this story (appears more in fanfic _Hello, Goodbye_) she is still important-like in foreshadowing to Thrice's brainwashing. Plus, Obi-Wan's gifted sword from the future helps make a mental reminder to. But, I don't want to bog anybody down with my love for literary themes, just enjoy it.

Please review. Thank you.


	20. Chapter 20

Remember Me

Chapter 20

**Location: Imperial battleship**

Obi-Wan didn't know what had happened to Darth Sidious nor his companions, but he knew that their chances were far better if they both worked together to take down the Sith. It was likely that the Dark Lord had tried to escape in the chaos of Thrice's turning. He just prayed they'd have better luck than him.

Mercilessly, the woman-warrior swung her onyx blade with wild skill and abandon. He had often sparred with her before and he knew she had more of an edge than he did. She was far more experienced and flexible in her technique. He knew that at one moment she could fight like a martial artist with fists and feet while a second later she could duel as relentlessly as Master Windu.

"Thrice, listen to me! It's me, Obi-Wan. You must remember."

Wordlessly, the woman-warrior continued to ignore him and swiftly cut him above the knee and backhanded him across the face. She then was about to strike a fatal blow, but Obi-Wan managed to block her and grab her wrist. Desperately, he tried to subdue her without causing her any harm, but as he looked into her ruby-eyes he noticed she was still under the Dark Lord's spell.

"Thrice, you have to wake up. Don't you know me?"

The warrior then kicked Obi-Wan against his chest and flung the two of them apart and freed her from his grip. Immediately, she regained her footing and slowly began to circle him while simultaneously she started to churn the energy of the Living Force around them with crackles of Force-lightening. Obi-Wan understood that she was getting ready for the kill and that precious time was wasting. He needed to do something to get through to her soon. He didn't want to believe that she was completely lost—not when he knew her and felt the warmth and depth of her emotions.

Obi-Wan decided to take a chance and he lowered his lightsaber and deactivated the laser-beam. With a stance of surrender, he inched towards her and noticed she hesitated.

"Thrice? Can you hear me?"

For a second everything was still, but through a warning in the Force, Obi-Wan ignited his lightsaber again just in time to deflect a blow that exploded in a blinding flash of light that caused a great scorching fissure to appear on the black polished floor beside him. Thrice's eyes began to glow an eerie crimson hue as her energy expanded and with an upper hand slash, she disarmed Obi-Wan of his weapon. Vulnerable to her attack, he stepped away and drew the metallic sword gifted to him from the alternate-Thrice. The two swords clashed and their arms twisted against the other in a fight for dominance.

"Thrice! Please!" he shouted and frantically he reached out and grabbed her hand, but once he touched her bare skin he felt that her aura was overwhelming saturated in Darkness and wild energy. Obi-Wan nearly cried out in agony against the dark poisonous emotions that flooded him. It felt like no Light inhabited her being at all, but that didn't make any sense. Thrice was a highly emotional woman—she hardly ever felt one feeling at a time. Normally her presence was layered and complex, but then suddenly Obi-Wan knew what he needed to say in order to reach her.

"Thrice, I love you."

Suddenly, the woman-warrior broke away from him and staggered back stunned.

And with a voice raw filled with emotion, she said, "But you can't…I was not meant to love…"

"No, I was wrong. We were both wrong. We can both find love, Milady. You don't have to fight it. We should never have to fight back what we both truly feel. Please, don't turn me away."

In response, silent tears began to fall down her face and abruptly she dropped her sword to the ground with a clang.

"I was so afraid…oh Obi-Wan, I could never turn you away. I—I never believed you wanted me. You were right to keep me away."

The Knight shook his head and step forward and wrapped her into his embrace. He pressed his face into her hair and said, "No, like I said, I was wrong. I only kept you away because I thought I didn't deserve love. I felt guilty because I knew you'd be important to me, you'd probably be more important to me than the Order. Oh Thrice, I never meant to hurt you."

Thrice circled her arms around Obi-Wan's waist and buried her face into his shoulder. She breathed in the familiar comforting scent of his essence and robes and felt overcome with exhaustion and relief. She sagged against him and replied, "It's fine, my Knight. I can endure anything as long as you love me."

The Knight smiled and chastely kissed her head and pulled them apart gently. "Come, we have to hurry. We have to escape while we can."

-0-0-0-

Meanwhile, Anakin did his best to help Master Windu take on the Darth Sidious. The Dark Lord was surprisingly agile for an old man and his use of the Force-lightening made it nearly impossible to get close enough to land him a blow. Sidious laughed as he watched the two Jedi struggle against him. He knew they were no match for him.

However, shockingly Anakin drew out a metallic sword he was given by his tutor and deflected the Force-lightening just a second longer than he anticipated and Master Windu was able to slice him downward across his face. Red angry welts boiled on the surface of his skin as he shrieked out in pain. Carefully, Sidious tried to press his hand over his scorching wound and fuming with rage he stepped away.

"Why don't you make this easy on yourself and just surrender? Darkness can never overcome the Light, Darth Sidious," said Master Windu. "And besides, you're outnumbered two to one."

The Sith Lord laughed and pressed a switch on his communicator. Grinning, he eyed the two Jedi gleefully and said, "We shall see how confident you will be after you have met my apprentice, Master Windu."

Anakin narrowed his brow and asked, "But, I thought Obi-Wan already killed your apprentice?"

Sidious chucked and replied, "Foolish, Jedi. I'm not talking about Darth Maul." Then, from behind him a large door lifted away and out stepped a man dressed entirely in black armor, long black cape, with dark brown hair, bright hate filled yellow eyes and a strikingly familiar face.

"By the gods!" shouted Master Windu—"It can't be."

The Sith Lord roared with laughter and proudly exclaimed, "Yes Master Windu, meet my new apprentice, Darth Vader."

-0-0-0-

Anakin could not believe his eyes. It was so surreal. The Sith Lord's new apprentice was a man who looked almost exactly like him. It was creepy and disturbing. There was no way that this person could be him.

Yet, from behind the dark young man stood Darth Sidious with an amused grin on his boiled face. His skin looked sickly-pale and morbidly lumpy. He no longer looked like the harmless old man he pretended to be. He knew Anakin was confused and he was enjoying himself immensely.

"You cannot hope to stop Darth Vader, my young Jedi. I had long ago planned to make you my new apprentice. It would have been too fitting to have the Chosen One on my side, but since meeting Lord Blackswan and his delicious Clan of cut-throat women-warriors, it became apparent I could forfill my dream of possession you that much more easier. Instead, I had you cloned as the perfect apprentice. Though I had hoped you might come to see the benefits of joining my new Empire."

"No," replied Anakin quickly. "I would never betray the Jedi."

Sidious laughed. "Foolish, boy. There is scarcely any Jedi left. My stromstroopers have already eliminated the Jedi on the battlefields and now as we speak a small band of enlightened warriors are heading towards the Temple in order to slay the rest of you and your younglings. You, your former-Master and Master Windu are all that remain."

"You bastard!" roared Master Windu. He then lunged forward he tried to cut down Sidious, but Darth Vader got in his way. The young Sith repelled him back with his powers of the Force and knocked him into a wall. Anakin then attempted to seize his opportunity and moved to run him through, but instead their two lightsabers clashed and sparks began to fly at the contact.

Vader snared at Anakin venomously and shoved him back away from him and to two began to duel. Like twins caught in a fight between good and evil, both young men found themselves at equal strength and skill.

Annoyed, the young Sith said, "We shouldn't be fighting, brother. We should be working together, just you and me. We could rule the galaxy. You don't need the Jedi in order to obtain your dreams."

"You don't know anything about me!" cried Anakin. "You might look like me, but you're nothing but an evil clone."

"No, you're wrong. I am you. I'm you as a Sith and not some pathetic Jedi who thinks about protecting other people who don't deserve it. None of them deserve anything! Now, I have power. Now, I have respect. Those Jedi couldn't give you anything."

Vader then slashed and traded blows with Anakin in a mad fury of red light and fire. However, the young Jedi would not yield and instead of using just his lightsaber, he also used his metallic blade too. With a scissors-cutting maneuver, he trapped Vader's blade and shoved him away.

"You're the ones who's wrong. And you're wrong about the Jedi too. The Jedi are my family."

Suddenly, Vader hacked Anakin back with several raging blows until he disarmed him of his lightsaber and he pinned him with a tip of his red blade. His yellow eyes whirled mad with anger and he gave his a twisted smile on his sinister face.

"Family? What kind of family is that? They made you abandoned your own mother. They feed you some pathetic story about becoming a hero and you ate it up like a lost stray. You make me sick. You make me sick in how weak you are! You're nothing! And I'm glad Darth Sidious chose me instead of you because you're nothing but a waste of time."

The young Sith then raised his hand and was about to land a killing blow, but when Anakin moved the metal blade to block it, the metal sword then broke like shattered glass. A piece of the metal flew into Vader's face and lodged itself into his cheek and eye while Anakin was slashed through his arm and side. Vader roared out in blinding pain and blood spilled freely from his face.

Enraged, he cried, "I'LL KILL YOU! I'LL KILL YOU FOR THIS, ANAKIN!"

However, just as he was about to reach him, the wall inside the corridor exploded in a cascade of debris and metal and revealed Anakin's spaceship. Immediately, the backdoor of the vessel opened and on a loudspeaker within the cockpit sounded Obi-Wan's command.

"Anakin, get Mace and lets get the hell out of here!"

The young Jedi didn't need to be told twice. He scrabbled to his feet and hoisted the unconscious Jedi Master over his shoulder and onto the ship. Meanwhile, Darth Sidious used his powers of the Force to push away the rumble around him just in time to see the small fighter-ship blast through the side of the battleship and exit out into the blackness of space. The suction of space created a great whirlwind that nearly sucked the Dark Lord out into the void, but the emergency shields activated just in time to save him from asphyxiation.

Panting, Sidious leaned heavily onto the rim of the open chasm and cursed out into the starry skies. "Blast you, Obi-Wan!"

-0-0-0-

**Location: Anakin's spaceship**

"It wouldn't have really been a rescue if we didn't all get away," said Thrice as she sat in the co-pilot seat.

Anakin leaned over the woman-warrior's chair and threw his arm around her neck and kiss the top of her head and said, "I'm glad you're yourself again, Milady."

Thrice gave the young Jedi a tired smile and patted his arm. "Yes, thank you for rescuing me, young warrior."

Teasingly, he replied, "Yeah, because Obi-Wan wouldn't be the same without you, Thrice."

The red-eyed beauty turned to look at Obi-Wan and attempted to hide her blush behind Anakin's sleeve and said, "I think I'm starting to believe that, Ani."

Obi-Wan caught the flush on her cheeks and set the ship on auto-pilot and reached over to take her hand in his and gave it a squeeze. "I think we ought to listen more closely to my former-Padawan for now on, Milady. But first, I think we all need a little down time. Anakin, I need to dress that lightsaber wound and you, my dear, need to eat something and sleep. Force only knows what sort of side affects those drugs Sidious gave you could cause."

Thrice smiled genuinely this time at her Knight's concern and she rose up from her seat and leaned over to give him a kiss on the cheek. She then whispered into his ear, "I'll be waiting for you, my love" and afterwards she disappeared into one of the ship's cabins to rest.

Though after she was gone, Obi-Wan rubbed his beard anxiously at her flirtatious words and hoped Anakin would ignore it, but unfortunately it was too late. The young Jedi smiled and patted his back.

"So, are you going to marry her, Obi-Wan?"

Shocked, the Knight froze and stammered, "What? W—Whatever gave you that idea, Ani?" Then somewhat recovered, he shook his head and began to help the young Jedi towards the medical room and sat in down on a seat.

"Well, you love her don't you? Then, why not just get married? Isn't that what people in love do? I mean—I already asked Padme."

Obi-Wan pulled out a regenerator and stared at Anakin dumbfounded. He narrowed his eyes and said, "What do you mean you already asked Padme? I thought you were only just being reviewed for attachments by the Reform Committee last month."

Sheepishly, Anakin said, "Yes, but I also asked Padme to marry me last month too. I technically already asked her to wait for me after the duel with Count Dooku, so it wasn't really a surprise."

Meanwhile, poor Obi-Wan was appalled. His former-Padawan was having a secret love affair behind his own back? Why didn't he tell him sooner? And—was it a surprise? He had to admit he had been warned. His future counter-part, Ben did insist there would be some sort of romance.

"Force…am I really that blind?" Then after a moment, Obi-Wan frowned and gave Anakin a scolding look and said, "Hellfire, I can't believe you didn't tell me you were engaged."

Suddenly, Mace groaned from his bedside in the medical room and said, "Gods please, could you two ladies stop chit-chatting. I've got a Sith of a headache."

In response both Obi-Wan and Anakin paused, but then Knight smiled and shook his head looked to his former-apprentice and said, "Forget about him, Ani. Mace is just cranky because he hasn't got a girl of his own."

Mace lifted a brow at his friend's comment and then chose to ignore him and laid back down on the bed and closed his eyes as he continued to speak. "Well, girl or not, we did learn a great deal about Darth Sidious and his plans. I'm just glad before we left we sent Master Yoda and the younglings off into hiding. It would have been a great tragedy if they had decided to stay."

Meanwhile, Anakin finally removed his robes and Obi-Wan began to treat the lightsaber wound over his chest, side and arm with the regenerator they had been gifted with by Lord Blackswan. Quietly, Obi-Wan processed what Mace had said while administering Anakin's treatment.

"Yes, it was quiet fortunate, old friend. But our situation has gotten more dangerous. I'm sure once Sidious gets word that the Temple is abandoned he will likely send his Clan-followers to go hunt us down instead. In many ways he is right. The Order is virtually no more and with the Republic controlled under dictatorship we will also be hard pressed in locating any allies."

"Obi-Wan, have you decided yet where we are headed?"

The Knight breathed out a deep sigh and began to work on setting up a bandage and answered, "No. I've just sent our heading to the nearest refueling station." He then gave Anakin the last of the wrapping and patted his shoulder affectionately. "There, Ani. That should do it. And until we reach the space-station, I think we should try and plan our next move, but till then I will take my own advice and go retire."

-0-0-0-

Obi-Wan then excited the medical room and retreated into a dimly lit cabin and began to painstakingly remove his robes. His leg still throb where Thrice had slashed him with her sword and his wrist still stung where she had burned him with her churning touch. However, in the half-light he saw her staring up at him from the edge of the bed with her jeweled red-eyes. Carefully, she approached him and helped him out of his battered clothes.

Tenderly, she sent out healing vibrations of love and warmth through her hands and eased him down to sit. Her touch was so stimulating that Obi-Wan couldn't stop from moaning at the sensation. Frantically, he feared he'd do something to embarrassing, so he reached over and held her hands still.

"Please, you don't have to do that."

Thrice smiled and bowed her head and kissed his fingertips lightly with her lips. She then hummed seductively like a purr and Obi-Wan somehow felt each chilling vibration like a wave coursing deep within his soul.

Gasping, he held her tight. "Force, please. Please, Milady. Don't tempt me. You still need time to heal."

Then, to his great amazement, the woman-warrior began to giggle like a silly schoolgirl. She then saw his bewilderment and leaned forward to give him a quick kiss on the lips.

"It's alright, my love. We can play later. Now, why don't you lie down and I'll treat you and then you can treat me. Then afterwards we can rest together."

Obi-Wan smiled and kissed her hand in return and said, "As you wish, Milady."

-0-0-0-

TBC

-0-0-0-

Please review. Thank you.


	21. Chapter 21

Remember Me

Chapter 21

When Obi-Wan woke up the next day he discovered he felt much better than the night before. He felt snug and warm and something soft was draped across his chest. He blinked and looked down and saw that Thrice was sleeping soundly half on top of him. She looked much healthier than she did yesterday. Her color had returned and her bed-head look was actually very adorable.

Playfully, he twirled her raven hair between his fingers and gently he rolled her off him and hovered over her as he propped himself up onto his elbow. He studied her restful features and leaned down to teasingly kiss her temple and cheek. However, in response she groaned in defiance and turned her head away from him and inadvertently bared her throat to his lips. With a smile, he kissed her pulse point and laved it with attention before finally giving her a hard nip.

In response, she squeaked and muttered, "Obi-Wan…please."

"Ah, so you are awake. Come on, sleepyhead. It's time to face another day."

Thrice instead rolled over onto her side and buried her face into his shoulder and held him tightly around his waist. She was surprisingly cuddly when half-asleep that Obi-Wan couldn't help thinking it was rather endearing. Especially when normally Thrice was more suited to being stoic and business-like.

"Come on, Milady. We have to contact Master Yoda and your Master about what we learned about the Sith. We have to plan our next move."

The woman-warrior leaned back and peaked up at him with one lone ruby-eye and said, "It just doesn't end. I couldn't careless about the Core's troubles now since I've got you."

"A charming sentiment, darling, but hardly realistic. And besides, you aren't the sort to run away from responsibility."

"Maybe so, but then again I've never been this happy before. You make me say the most ridiculous things, Sir Knight. You make me want to say and do things I haven't thought about in a long time."

"Oh? Good things I hope."

Thrice rose up from being tucked under Obi-Wan's side and kissed him lovingly and replied, "Yes, good things. When I'm with you all I feel is love."

Obi-Wan sat up and held her in his arms and said, "And I love you too, Thrice. You make me happy as well, but our happiness is not complete without putting things right and that means stopping Darth Sidious."

"Then we will stop him and this time we'll do it together."

-0-0-0-

When Obi-Wan and Thrice entered the main cabin they saw that Mace and Anakin were both already awake and setting the ship towards a space station.

"That place looks familiar," said Anakin. He thought about for a moment then turned to look at former-mentor. "Obi-Wan, isn't that Nimbus-9? The place where we went to get that time-travel scroll for Master Yoda."

"Indeed it is, Ani."

Thrice tilted her head and said, "Nimbus-9? You mean like cloud 9, a place of happiness? Well, I don't know anything about scrolls, but hopefully this is a good omen."

Mace added, "Jedi don't believe in superstitions, my lady, but I hope so too. I'm sure the Emperor has already put a bounty on our heads and since the Order has gone into hiding, we are nothing more than fugitives. We shouldn't spend too long there if we can."

Obi-Wan nodded his head. "Alright, first I think Anakin and Thrice should handle fuel and supplies while Mace and I will try and get in contact with Master Yoda and Lord Swan and plan our next move."

Anakin grabbed the Knight's arm and said, "Obi-Wan, I think maybe we should try contacting Padme."

Mace made a face and stated, "Please, Skywalker we can't waste time on your girlfriend. As of right now she is much more safe being away from us then near us."

"No," replied the young Jedi. "You don't understand. Ever since I told Padme about Palpatine she has been secretly building up a resistance movement with Bail. If we can get in touch with the Rebels then we can plan an attack with Sidious head on."

Thrice jumped in and said, "Yes, but I would still like to find the Clan's ship. With the technology on that vessel, Lord Sidious can clone as many followers as he wants in days. He should not have been able to break the ship's security systems so easily. I think he might have somebody helping him from the inside. I think we have a traitor."

"Do you know who it might be?" asked Master Windu.

"No, before the incident with Nina and Sidious mentioning he had Clan-followers, I always assumed it was impossible to break into our systems."

Anakin narrowed his brow and said, "When you talked about the ship you always said that the others were asleep and that you and Nina took turns monitoring everybody else, right?"

"Yes, we ran everything with a skeleton crew."

"Could one of the crew betray you?"

"No, they don't have the authority or the codes. Nina or I were the only one's in charge."

"Then, was there anybody else on watch too? I mean if everyone was locked in then the betrayer had to be someone who was awake. Someone had to have awaken Nina."

Thrice replied, "No, the system is automatic. Nina would have been woken up automatically because our shifts would have been due. And Lord Blackswan was only up because I woke him up myself when we first got in contact with the Core. I knew he'd want to meet new aliens himself." Then, suddenly the woman-warrior gasped and exclaimed, "Abigail!"

Obi-Wan took a step towards her and asked, "Who's Abigale?"

"She's the fourth. Since Nina and I were taking turns with our shifts it would only be logical that the machine would awaken the fourth if I didn't report in so that Nina would continue to rest."

"And you think it was this Abigail who betrayed you?" asked Mace.

Thrice shook her head and said, "No, not intentionally, she isn't so strong willed. She was betrayed by her lover a few years ago back on Varia. She was so depressed afterwards that she tried to commit suicide. It took her a long time to recover, but if Sidious got his hands on her then she would not be able to resist him."

Anakin asked, "Do you think you could reach her like Obi-Wan did with you?"

"No, she's was already half broken. Her betrayal would not just be a manipulation; she would probably believe anything that dog tells her. Weak hearts make weak minds, young warrior."

Obi-Wan drew in a deep breath and said, "Then I still think we ought to get in contact with the Rebels and our other allies. I think we need all the help we can get."

-0-0-0-

**Location: Nimbus-9, space station**

Anakin gave Thrice a worried look because she seemed uneasy as they made their way through the crowd. They didn't take long buying the supplies and fuel for the spaceship and currently they were gathering any information they can about the events happening at the Core. However, since Nimbus-9 was so out of the way, new was scarce. In the end, Anakin decided to take them into a bar and wondered if any of the shipping merchants had heard anything. He thought the atmosphere might calm his tutor, but instead she seemed more tense.

"What's wrong, Thrice?"

The woman-warrior flinched and tried to shake it off and gestured to the bartender for a drink. "It's nothing."

Anakin frowned. "Thrice, that was a terrible lie. What's really going on with you?"

The warrior-woman sighed and placed her forehead down over her folded hands and said, "Oh Anakin. I think those drugs that wrinkled old dog gave me are still wrecking havoc in my system. I can't seem to stop thinking about Obi-Wan."

Puzzled, the young Jedi asked, "Well, what's so bad about that?"

Thrice then lifted her head and looked at him and said, "Nothing, but I can't seem to think about anything else. I'm not in control. I think I was dosed with berry extract."

"Berry extract?" asked Anakin even more confused. "What does that have to do with anything?"

The woman-warrior smiled and explained, "Certain berries act like love-potions to Varians. It makes us lose all our safeguards. When I'm like this I'm practically as useless as a normal human. I can't channel my powers reliably. It could be dangerous. I could literally blow a fuse in my brain."

Stunned, Anakin exclaimed, "What? You never said anything about this before. Why didn't you ever tell me or Obi-Wan earlier?"

Thrice shrugged her shoulders and drowned her drink and said, "It just never came up. And besides berries, especially terran strawberries can heighten desire. I sure your old Master wouldn't want to get me pregnant."

"What!"

Laughing, Thrice waved her hand side to side and said, "Heighten desire and fertility usually go hand in hand, young warrior. That's why the Clan has a strict population control. Warriors are meant to make war, not love. But, I think I'll need at least three days to clear it out of my system completely, though until then Obi-Wan seems sinfully delicious."

In response, Anakin nearly choked on his drink. "Oh please, don't talk about Obi-Wan that way. That's just gross."

The red-eyed beauty giggled and reached over to take Anakin's hand and pulled him off his seat. "Well, I think I've had enough. We should head on back to the ship."

"Wait," called out a voice from the doorway—"You two aren't going anywhere."

They both spun around and saw standing at the threshold was a bounty hunter with a blaster in his hand aiming at them dangerously. The alien man was large and scaly with strange green eyes and clawed hands.

"Come along quietly and nobody will get hurt."

Anakin stepped forward and held up his hand and cautiously said, "I'm sorry, but you're mistaken. We aren't the ones you're looking for."

However, angered the lizard-man snarled and blasted a shot over the bar and shouted, "Don't waste your tricks on my, Jedi! I'm not going to fall for it. We Yulu are immune to your games. And I happen to know who exactly you two are, Anakin Skywalker, Jedi Knight, former commander of the Republic army. And you too girlie, Lady Thrice Blackswan, would be assassin to the new Emperor. The price on just one of you could set me up good for life."

"Well it isn't going to happen," said the young Jedi.

He pulled out his lightsaber and ignited the blade, but just as the lizard-man was about to shoot, Thrice reach over and took hold of a glass of alcohol and tossed it onto his head. She then grabbed Anakin's hand and used his lightsaber to light the poor hunter's clothes and in went up in flames.

The two didn't waste time as the whirling hunter cried out in pain and distracted the crowd around them. They excited the bar and ran down the pathway to the docking bay. They had to get back onto their ship—they had to escape. However, in the madness and confusion several other bounty hunters appeared and started to chase them. Anakin used his lightsaber to deflect the stray blasts and in the excitement they saw Obi-Wan and Mace step out of the ship and head towards.

"What the hell happened?" asked Mace.

"Hunters," answered Anakin.

He then saw that several hundred hunters had surrounded them. They were all armed and ready to drag them back to the Emperor. It didn't look that they could escape. Yet, surprisingly out of nowhere, Master Yoda arrived with an army of Rebel fighters. They battled back the hunters in a barrage of blaster-fire and hand-to-hand combat.

Obi-Wan and Anakin couldn't have been more relieved. The three Jedi run up to greet the little Grand Master filled with gratitude.

"Master, it's great to see you," said the young Jedi.

"Glad I am to see you too, young Skywalker. Glad to see you all."

"I didn't know you were so close to our position," said Mace.

Master Yoda smiled and said, "Worried I was about you. Feeling I had you needed my help soon."

"Well, thank the Force," said Thrice.

The little Master nodded and replied, "Yes, the Force indeed. Do you not believe, Lady Thrice?"

Though before she could answer, Obi-Wan spoke for her instead. "I'm sorry Master, if Milady is a skeptic, but she has limited intuition in the Force."

The woman-warrior in response frowned and stated, "I see no reason to be so prospective. Such foretelling could cost you your sanity. I believe men should rely on their own wits."

Obi-Wan smiled at her attitude. It was all the proof he needed that she was recovering from her ordeal with Darth Sidious. He knew she would be ok. He took her hand and began to lead the group away back towards the ships.

"Come, Milady. I think its time we pull our resources and head onto Naboo."

-0-0-0-

**Location: Naboo **

"Padme? Are you there?"

The brown-eyed beauty entered the drawing room and lit up with a brilliant smile when she saw her fiancé. She rushed over to his side and wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a hug and a quick kiss.

"Oh, Ani! You're back. I was so worried about you. Where's Lady Thrice and Obi-Wan?"

"They'll be here shortly, Angel. But for right now, I think you should come with me to the ship."

Padme narrowed her brow and said, "Ani, what are you talking about?"

"It's dangerous here now, my sweet. I know somewhere that safer."

The young man then took her hand and began to lead her away, but Padme sensed that something was wrong and tried to pull free, however Anakin wouldn't let go. Puzzled by his strange behavior, she tugged him into a stop.

"No, Ani. If we're in trouble than we should stick together. If Thrice and Obi-Wan are coming than we ought to wait for them and leave together."

"No, the ship is better than here."

He then pulled her forward with more force, that Padme felt the pressure of his grip dig into her skin. "Ouch! Ani, let go!"

"I'll never let you go, my Angel."

"Ani, you're scaring me!"

The young man then turned around and held her firmly by her shoulder and then reached up to take hold of her chin. He stared intently into her eyes with his demonic yellow orbs that Padme felt horrified as she finally noticed the dead sheen and faint scar etched bellow his left eyelid. She gasped in fear at the coldness of his gaze.

"The Order is no more, Padme. The Republic now belongs to the Emperor. It's about time you realized that and chose which side you want to. But, I chose to win. I chose power and that means helping the Emperor rule the galaxy. Now since you're my Angel, you belong to me and wherever I go, you go too."

Tears began to fall down her cheeks as she silently wept and she desperately she began to shake her head. "No, no you aren't my Ani. I don't know who you are."

Anakin smiled cruelly at Padme and replied, "Clever Angel. But you don't need to worry about that. You won't have to worry about anything because for now on you belong to me and I'll protect you, I'll protect you from everything."

-0-0-0-

TBC

-0-0-0-

Thanks for reviewing** Jedi Angel001**, **Bekah **and **THeCooLeST. **I like knowing people are reading my stories. I hope you like how the plot is going. I think Anakin vs. Darth Vader is pretty neat. It sort of came it me out of nowhere, but it makes sense with the whole cloning thing. Yay!

Please review. Thank you.


	22. Chapter 22

Remember Me

Chapter 22

**Location: space, on route to Naboo**

"Anakin, what happened to your sword?" asked the woman-warrior.

"Oh, it—it broke. I had a duel with a Sith and it shattered."

Thrice narrowed her brow and said, "A Sith? You mean Lord Sidious?"

"No, I mean another Sith. Darth Vader, he's a clone Darth Sidious made of me. Force, it's so creepy, Thrice. He looked just like me."

The red-eyed beauty moved towards him and placed her hand over his shoulder. "Don't let it get to you, young warrior. I have fought many shadows in past. You must not hesitate. A quick death is the best solution to a shade. You owe it to yourself. No part of you should ever go on suffering."

Enraged, Anakin shouted, "How can you say something so—so cold? That man was just like me."

"No, he wasn't. And I'm not trying to be cold. I'm trying to be merciful. Though, I'm not surprised he broke the sword. That weapon wasn't made of the right materials." The woman-warrior then paused for a moment and asked, "Where did Obi-Wan get his sword?"

Suddenly, Anakin began to panic. He wasn't sure if he should tell her about the alternate-future. He wasn't sure if he might mess things up by telling her about the alternate-Thrice and the other Ben. He feared that if he did open his mouth and tell her she might refuse Obi-Wan and that would be terrible.

"Oh, I'm not sure."

In response, Thrice sighed and slapped him across the arm.

"Ouch! Why'd you hit me?"

"Because you're a damn lair! Now, quit wasting my time and spill."

Anakin frowned and rubbed his arm. "I don't get you. Why do you keep treating me like a Padawan when I'm a Knight?"

Thrice smiled mischievously at him and replied, "Oh don't make me laugh. You know that title only applies if I'm Jedi. I'm a warrior and according to me you aren't done with your training."

Anakin was startled. "What? Then, when?"

She answered, "Under the rule of the Clan, a disciple can only be recognized once they defeat their Master in a duel."

Anakin then got up from his seat and said, "Fine, than let's duel. I'll prove to you I'm ready."

However, the she-warrior didn't move. Instead, she replied, "I'm sorry Anakin, but I'm not. You'll have to wait until after the drugs have left my system. And besides, the duel is just one part of becoming a warrior. Usually, you'd have to give your pledge to the Clan, an oath of loyalty."

The young Jedi felt a bit disappointed that he couldn't prove himself to Thrice sooner, but he was curious to learn more about her people's ways. He understood that they were different from the Jedi Order and that their ways were important in forming the alternate-future. It was a future he was determine to make happen.

"What kind of oath?"

"A simple one. Basically, you'd swear—"

"What, to serve your Master, Lord Blackswan? No, thank you."

Annoyed, Thrice continued, "No, silly. That maybe the underlining reason to the oath, but you would essentially swear by your sword, soul and word to do your duty with your entire being. To clones, young warrior, the body is nothing. You have to understand the principle, the meaning. Enemies will try and break you. They will rip you apart, flesh and bone. It's the spirit that keeps you whole, Anakin. It's faith and determination that will get you through anything. You have to find in your own heart what keeps you living and honor it."

"But, don't you mean keep it safe?"

She shook her head. "Anakin, you know there is more to life than just protecting. And if you're talking about love, than you should know that people don't like to be coveted. When somebody chooses you it's a gift. Now, tell me about the sword."

"I'm sorry Thrice, but you should go ask Obi-Wan."

The red-eyed beauty huffed and rose from her seat. "Fine. I will, but remember, young Knight, every man is his own Master. Don't let those dogs blind you."

-0-0-0-

Thrice found Obi-Wan in his cabin meditating on the floor. He had been going over the plans with Master Yoda and Master Windu about where and when to assemble the Rebel fleet, but no matter what they planned war seemed on the horizon. Carefully, Obi-Wan tried to re-center his mind and focus on the present because he feared the worst would happen in the near future. It was a habit he had long tried to break as a Padawan with Master Qui-Gon.

Silently, the woman-warrior settled behind him on her knees and gently placed her hands over his shoulders. Softly, she tried to feel his presence in the Living Force and she dipped herself into his calmness like a warm bath. Meanwhile, Obi-Wan felt Thrice's aura like a brilliant flame. Her spiritual blaze flickered wild and untamed, but gradually it began stilled and quiet down like molten lava.

Startled, he opened his eyes and watched her as she sat next to him.

"You're spirit is so clam."

"And you're is so erratic. What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Just the drugs affecting my focus. I won't be able to use my powers for at least two more days."

"I see, but something tells me you aren't here because you can't concentrate."

She smiled and said, "No, I wanted to ask you about your sword. I meant to ask you about it sooner, but it didn't seem important at the time. I don't know if it is, but that sword—it's from the Clan, isn't it. Where did you get it?"

Obi-Wan inhaled a deep breathed and rubbed his beard and said, "It's complicated, but you're right, Milady. It is a Clan sword."

"Please tell me."

He glanced at her and moved over to sit her directly in front of him and he folded her into his arms. He rested his chin on top of her shoulder and breathed in her scent of wild flowers and temple smoke and drank her in. He thought about his Thrice and the other. He thought about how they were both different yet similar, but essentially the same. Suddenly, he understood what the other beauty meant when she bestowed to him her sword. He knew that if he were in her shoes, he would have probably done the same thing.

"It was a gift to keep me safe, to give me luck. It was meant to be given to another man, a man very much like me, but she decided instead that my need was greater. She told me that she would love me regardless if I felt the same way. She wanted me to remember her because she thought I would die before meeting her properly."

"And who was she?"

"She was you, Milady. She was the you that might have been."

Thrice shifted until she faced him and asked, "You mean from your time in the future?"

"Yes, but I don't want to tell you because our time and theirs isn't exactly the same. I didn't want you to feel obligated. I wasn't sure if you'd even believe me. It isn't everyday you meet you're future-self or his wife."

The woman-warrior wrinkled her brow thoughtfully. "Wife? We were married?"

Obi-Wan then broke eye contact with the beauty and said, "Yes, we—we seemed happy. I'm not alarming you am I?"

"No," she replied. "But I've never been married."

The Knight frowned and looked up at her and said, "Nor I."

Then, quite curiously she tilted her head in contemplation and stated, "I didn't mean it like that. It's just I'm not sure what marriage is. Clone warriors don't exactly have spouses."

"Oh…right, your alien. I keep forgetting."

"Hey!" shouted Thrice—"According to me you're the alien."

Obi-Wan laughed and kissed her sweetly, but soon the simple kiss turned passionate. Somehow the pair found themselves on the ground with the Knight on top and the woman-warrior underneath. Obi-Wan loved the feel of her soft elegant form pressed beneath him and she relished the hard contours of his muscular back. He began to trail hot kisses down her neck and heard her purr with need as she held the back of his head. Panting, she raked her fingers through his red-ish brown hair.

"Oh, Obi-Wan…yes."

Slowly, he withdrew from her beautiful skin and whispered into her ear. "Marry me? Force, please say you will."

Breathlessly, she replied, "Yes. I am yours to command."

Though at her words, Obi-Wan stopped and pulled back to stare into her ruby-eyes and felt his heart fill with pain. He gently caressed her cheek and said, "No, Milady. I don't want to command you. All I want is your promise that you'll love me in return. There will be no more Masters for you."

Thrice smiled up at her Knight and said, "Yes, no more Masters. Thank you, my love. But, I still promise to be yours."

"Good," said Obi-Wan. "Because I'm not letting you go anywhere. I intend to keep you forever. Your Knight for always, Milady."

He then grinned at her mischievously and quickly moved to scoop her up into his arms. She squealed as he hoisted her up and carried her towards the bedroom.

-0-0-0-

**Location: Naboo**

When Anakin and the others arrived on Naboo, the first thing the young Jedi did was go look for Padme. He rushed to her home in the country with Obi-Wan and Thrice, but found her house was empty. He ran into each room calling out her name as he went, but no one was there. He then ran towards the patio and noticed at least R2D2 and C3PO. The two droids were overturned and damaged. He ran to the broken bots and saw that C3PO was still online.

"Oh, Master Anakin, no! Please, stay back! Haven't you done enough damage for one day?"

Anakin frowned and kneeled down to the busted droid and said, "C3PO, what are you talking about? What happened here? Where's Padme?"

Hysterically, the driod replied, "Well, how should I know? You were the one to see her the last time I looked."

Annoyed, Anakin said, "Me? But, I just got here. That doesn't make any sense."

Obi-Wan then stepped towards his young-friend and said, "Ani, the other. It must have been Darth Vader."

Immediately, the young Jedi rose from the ground and started towards their transport. "Then, I have to go save her. I can't let him hurt her."

Then, in a flash, Thrice rushed to his side and held him by the arm. "No. Do not be brash. It's a trap."

Anakin yanked his arm free from her hold and stepped back and shouted, "I don't care! I have to save her. And you can't tell me what to do, you aren't my Master!"

Thrice glared at him with her ruby-eyes and slapped Anakin across the face with a smack. Stunned with rage, the young Jedi heaved dangerous and moved to hit her back, but Obi-Wan caught his hand in mid swing.

"Anakin! We do not hit women. Milady is right. You shouldn't just rush in. You owe it to Padme."

The young Jedi saw the thinly controlled rage held behind his former-Master's eyes and quickly dropped his hand and gaze. Inwardly, he tried to quell the dark feelings brewing inside him and took several deep breaths. He knew that both Obi-Wan and Thrice were right in wanting to plan before they attacked, he knew he should have more patience, but he could never forgive himself if anything happened to Padme. He felt he'd lose his mind if he didn't do something quick.

Yet, another part of him felt ashamed at nearly hitting his tutor. Obi-Wan had been right to stop him. Especially when he remembered the last conversation he had with the woman-warrior. She had yet fully recovered from the drugs she was given during her kidnapping. Also, he knew from experience that Thrice would normally defend herself. She wouldn't need Obi-Wan to protect her. She was a strong believer of "tough" lessons. Her delay was a sure sign she was still unwell.

"Thrice, I'm sor—"

"Save it, young warrior. Save your fury for the battlefield."

"I agree," said a feminine voice approaching them. The group turned and saw Nina and Lord Blackswan. Thrice gave her comrade a smile and the two women grasped held hands and exchanged a formal bow like a practiced waltz.

"Lady Nina."

"Lady Thrice."

Yet after a pause, the raven-warrior unexpectedly lowered her head in a humble gesture that caught both Jedi by surprise. Thrice was notorious for not submitting to anyone willingly, not even the Jedi High Council. Her voice quivered as she spoke, "Great Phoenix! I thought you were beyond repair."

Hotly, Nina huffed and said, "No demon dog can end me, Lady Thrice." The pale-warrior began to frown and placed her hand onto her shoulder and urged to stand and meet her gaze. She studied Thrice's features carefully and tilted her head inquisitively.

"Something is off about you. You're aura…strange."

"Yes, I've been drugged by that Sith dog too. He tried to make me his puppet as well."

"Odd, my Lord did not tell me of this."

"He didn't know. At the time, all he knew was that I had gone missing after I had tried to kill the Lord Sidious."

Nina gave Thrice a serious expression and said, "How did you recover from his manipulation?"

At the question, the raven-warrior immediately stilled, but she felt she couldn't tell Nina or Lord Blackswan about her love for Obi-Wan. She didn't think they would understand. Though, unfortunately since their relationship had changed from friend to lover, she couldn't stop herself from blushing. Nina sensed the change in her mood and gave her a stern look.

"What's wrong?"

The raven-warrior drew in an exasperated breath and broke Nina's gaze and turned to Lord Blackswan instead. Straightening her stance, she said, "I wish to break my pledge to the Clan. I will have no more Masters."

"Thrice!" shouted Nina stunned. "What are you saying? How can you turn your back on the Clan? How can you—"

Sharply, the raven-warrior shouted, "My ambitions have changed! And I don't answer to you, Nina!"

However, unexpectedly Lord Blackswan stepped in between them and with a calm smile he placed his hand on top of her shoulder. He shook his head knowingly and said, "I think I know what's going on." He then looked over at Obi-Wan and said, "You found something more forfilling than your duty."

Solemnly, Thrice bowed her head like a child and said, "I can no longer think of the Clan as the first thing in my heart, Father. I'm sorry."

The scientist nodded his head and touched her cheek to lift her head. "Please, don't apologize, Thrice. You have served me well for over 600 years. You have been my general, the teacher of the many and the voice beyond tradition. Yes, I'll grant you your wish, but no matter the vow, my lady, you will always remain my daughter."

Very relieved, she replied, "Thank you, Lord Blackswan. I could not abandon my student. I must help him find his lady."

Flabbergasted, Nina raved, "What! Is that the reason why you broke your ties to the Clan? Over some short-lived disciple?"

Irked, Thrice retorted, "No, but a lady certainly can't have both a husband and a master."

Wide-eyed with shock, the pale-warrior roared, "Great gods of earth! Are you serious?"

Thrice rolled her eyes and replied, "Very. Now, have you located the Clan ship?"

"Yes, it's near a planet called Stewjon. I have information that Lord Sidious is there with Lady Abigail. He wishes to create more superior clones for his army. His plan is to create the ultimate warrior."

Obi-Wan raised his brow and said, "Stewjon? I was born on Stewjon."

"Good," said Lord Blackswan. "Then, we will have no problem locating it. You can contact your Rebel forces and we will attack him there. He has no idea that Nina has retained his from her kidnapping. He will be taken by surprise."

"Then, we better get started," replied Anakin. "We don't have time to waste."

-0-0-0-

TBC

-0-0-0-

Please review. Thank you.


	23. Chapter 23

Remember Me

Chapter 23

**Location: space, on route to Stewjon**

Thrice was heading towards the cargo bay to look for Anakin. It has been several hours since the debriefing with Lord Blackswan and the Rebel leaders. She knew he didn't want company since he was still on edge about Padme's kidnapping. However, her powers had finally returned full force and she didn't have trouble sensing his aura on board to the ship.

She opened the heavy door of the cargo hold and swung it open and saw that the young Jedi was taking out his frustration on his poor old Master. The two were sparring and Thrice couldn't help, but admire the two men for two entirely different reasons. She appreciated Obi-Wan because he simply irresistible. His full form and graceful strides made her think very unlady-like thoughts indeed. His charming smile and lovely tone muscles made her hunger for his touch. He was a skilled swordsman and he had a cool temper that commanded respect. Even her father would have to admit he was a fine specimen while the young warrior was admirable for his determination.

She admired Anakin because of how much he had grown. He was no longer prone to being scared and defensive like a child. Instead he now tried to use his head and she was impressed with the results. Thrice had learned from her vast experience that idleness was not Anakin's friend. He had a tendency of dwelling on negative thoughts when he had nothing to do that he only thrived when he was a man of action. With a mental sigh, she wondered if he needed a hobby.

Obi-Wan's landed a blow across his arm and singed his upper arm with a burn. It wasn't serious, but it was enough to set Anakin off. It was obvious he wasn't concentrating.

"Damn!" shouted the young man in annoyance. He began to pace and fume in frustrated.

"Anakin you are not thinking of the present. Perhaps we shouldn't do this. You ought to save your strength for the battle."

"No. I can do this. Again, please."

Obi-Wan deactivate his lightsaber and shook his head. "I'm sorry, Ani but this isn't helping. You need to calm down."

Frustrated, Anakin sliced a crate in half in a temper and growled. "I know, but I can't!"

Thrice then stepped forward and placed her hand over his shoulder and sent a calming wave through his body like a cool breeze. Immediately, the young man stilled and took in a deep breath and locked her in his gaze.

"Thrice…thanks."

"One last lesson, young warrior."

Startled, he pulled away from her and shook his head and said, "No, no I won't duel with you. You said you needed to time to recover."

The warrior-warrior gave him a sly smile and stated, "No. It's alright. It's been over 3 days now. And as you just felt, I can control my powers just fine. Though, I'm not talking about a duel. I've got something else in mind."

Anakin narrowed his brow in confusion and shut down his blade. "Alright, then if no duel than what? I thought in order to be come a true warrior you said I had to defeat you in a duel."

"What!" shouted Obi-Wan in surprise. He walked towards his lady and possessively took her hand. "You can't be serious. That's so—so barbaric. And I won't have you participating in any needless fighting if I can help it. We have enough problems as is."

Sweetly, Thrice gave her Knight a quick kiss on the cheek and then pulled her hand free from his grip. "I'm sorry love, but I don't need anymore spoiling. I have my confidence again and besides I said we won't be fighting."

Obi-Wan gave her a pointed look, but finally consented. "Fine, but I happen to enjoy spoiling you. Do you want me to leave?"

The red-eyed beauty beamed and said, "No. You can stay. We'll be channeling. It's something we've done before."

The Knight was a bit taken back at her explanation. He had no idea why she'd want to practice channeling now. It didn't seem practical. And Force, he felt slightly uncomfortable about the concept as a whole. Usually when he and Thrice shared a channeling it was typically in a sensual nature. It was somewhat tranquil yet stimulating at the same time. Not to say it was exotic, but it wasn't something he wanted his future bride to share with his former-apprentice.

"Are you sure that's wise?"

Thrice giggled as she picked up on Obi-Wan's unease and smoothed his cheek with her hand. "Don't worry, Sir Knight. It wouldn't be like our channeling sessions."

And at her word, Obi-Wan immediately felt relieved—and embarrassed. Exasperated, he shook his head and made his way to take a seat on a crate.

"Fine, you minx, do as you wish."

Amused, Thrice grinned and replied, "How gracious, Sir Knight" and turned to face her disciple. In a serious tone, she said, "Young warrior, I've thought about it and I don't think you need to prove yourself to me by dueling."

Anakin said, "Yeah, I get it. You want me to channel the Living Force. Channeling the energy that exist all around us like a Sith would with Force-lightening. But, we've tried this before and it didn't work. You said it wasn't one of my gifts."

"Well, I've changed my mind."

"What?" Anakin was floored and confused. What did she mean? It wasn't like her to be so indecisive. Plus, he had no idea she had a history of channeling the Force with his former-Master. Did that mean she was training Obi-Wan too? He thought they only liked to spar together. And why was Obi-Wan embarrassed?

"Anakin, finding strength and power has never been your problem. It's control. And channeling requires a subtle hand. It requires control. If you can't channel right than you risk opening yourself up to too much energy and you might explode."

"You never told me that. You said channeling required skill and concentration."

Exasperated, she nodded and said, "Yes, all true, but it has risk too. Like a Sith, it will make you stronger but only for a short amount of time. Handling too much energy is never good. Now, sit down. Mediation style."

Anakin was still uncertain, but did what he was told. Thrice then moved to sit in front of him and took hold of both of his hands. He felt uncomfortable holding his tutor's hands so intimately, especially when Obi-Wan was watching. Nervously he gave the Jedi Master a look, but Thrice tugged at his hand to get his attention.

"Ignore him. He's not important."

Anakin smiled at her comment, but quickly settled down at her stern glare. Wordlessly, she closed her eyes and he followed suit. He knew what to expect since she had sent calming waves through the Force through him before while training, but this time it was different. Instead of feeling warmth and stillness, he felt fire and blazing heat. Though oddly he knew that this inferno was the woman-warrior's essence, this was her spirit incarnate. She shone bright and wild like her personality, but had a cool controlled edge that allowed her to be both centered and deadly. Then, in a flash Anakin felt all the fires of atomic energy flow all around him. He felt all the energy in the entire world. He felt like a speck in the ocean of the universe. It was breathtaking.

A strange song suddenly began to fill his ears and mind until he felt it in every inch of his being. It was so beautiful. He also heard Thrice voice sing to him it like a lullaby. The song was somehow strange yet familiar—like he was home. He hadn't felt like he was home in a long time. However, unexpectedly Thrice handed over the churn of energy and song to him like a baton. Somehow he was thrusted all the powers of the universe and it both scared and amazed him. Never before had he felt so consumed.

Yet, he didn't think he could maintain the control for very long. The energy was just too much. It was too intense to keep in one place that he felt the song begin to slip away. Suddenly his heart began to race like it would rip free from his chest. It felt like he was about to explode. Then, abruptly Thrice released his hands and he slammed back to reality and the cargo bay like a stone.

Panting, he gasped for breath. "Oh gods, the—the song."

Unfazed the crimson-eyed warrior spoke. "All energy vibrates at its own frequency, young warrior. That's what makes everything in the world unique. That was the song, the song of the world. Don't ever forget it."

"Do you expect me to be able to do that too? Channeling the Living Force?"

"Yes," she said confidently. "I know you can. Channeling isn't the same as what a Sith can do. The Force isn't something to be used and abused like a common weapon. It can't be mastered. No one can master the Force—the world. We are a part of it. When we manipulate it, we essentially manipulate ourselves. We put our own lives on the line. Our own life-force speaks to the greater life of the universe. There is only so much one being can take."

Anakin absorbed the words that she said and tried to catch his breath and steady his pulse. "Why? Why didn't you ever teach this to me before? Why did you wait?"

"You weren't ready."

Irked, Anakin rose from the ground and said, "But you taught Obi-Wan? I don't understand. Don't you trust me? Or do you think I'm weak?"

The woman-warrior got up too and replied, "Yes, but Obi-Wan isn't a 20 year old boy. It wouldn't make sense to compare you to him. And I can teach anything to anybody I like." Then, suddenly feeling tired she held his hands and locked him in her ruby gaze. "Anakin, I didn't teach you because it's dangerous, but as your mentor I will give you everything you need to be at your best. To do less would be dishonorable. Now, stop arguing with me."

"Fine, but did you ever plan on teaching me the song before all this?"

Thrice paused and stepped away from him and said, "…Yes, eventually."

In response, Anakin gently took hold of her hand and bowed before giving her a courtly kiss. He knew Thrice meant well. It just took him awhile to realize her reasons were usually rooted in the fact that she cared. Things like potential or faith were never an issue with the wild she-warrior. He knew that once she gave you something she expected you to use it and to use it well. She didn't coddle or shadow her charges like a mother hen. Instead she demanded your best.

"Thank you, Lady Thrice."

-0-0-0-

**Location: Blackswan battleship, Stewjon orbit**

Anakin had expected the Rebel and remaining Jedi forces to have a hard time attacking the Clan battleship, but the sensors relieved an opening in their defenses that smelled like a trap. However, there wasn't much time to back down now. Darth Sidious had to be stopped and Anakin couldn't waste another minute more in delay in saving his Angel.

The ship sailed through the bay doors without much incident, but once inside Anakin was surprised to see that the place was deserted. The magnificent battleship resembled a floating palace and the emptiness of the space left an eerie echo ringing in their ears.

Lord Blackswan ended the silence with his quick command. "Thrice, Nina and I will go to Main Command and retake the ship. I want you and your Jedi friends to handle the Sith and his lapdog."

"Father—"

The raven-warrior was about to object, but he silenced her before she could speak with a raise of his hand.

"Milady, do not underestimate the fiend. You will need all the help you can get."

Solemnly, she curtly nodded her head and turned towards a corridor. "Come, I sense they are this way."

-0-0-0-

"Why are there no stormtroopers here?" asked Master Windu. "I thought for sure Darth Sidious would have posted his men all over the ship."

"Overconfidence perhaps?" suggested Obi-Wan.

"No, it feels like a set up," said Anakin.

Thrice added, "I agree. But I know my own ship."

The woman-warrior then made a sharp turn and opened a hidden passageway within the side of a wall. Anakin was certain he'd never have found that secret passage on his own even if he looked. The hatch hissed open and she quickly pulled the door open and ran inside the dark tunnel. Her ruby-eyes glowed as they reflected the dim lighting within and raced down a flight of stairs. A haunting atmosphere fell over the Jedi as they watched her descend, but her confidence helped them ignore their unease.

Cautiously, she opened another hidden door just a sliver and a beam of light broke into the darkness and shone over Thrice's fair face. Carefully, she placed her hand near the gap and gentle closed her eyes and tilted her head. And for the exception of Master Windu, the men knew what she was doing. She was trying to read the energy in the room outside to know if anyone was there.

"Thrice?" whispered Obi-Wan into her ear.

"All three. The dog, the pet and the traitor."

Then, in a wordless glance, Windu nodded his head and in a swift throw of the door; they emerged from their hiding place. Obi-Wan saw that they were now in a large laboratory and in front of an enormous tube stood Darth Sidious, Darth Vader and Lady Abigail.

Immediately, the traitorous-warrior approached them and the Knight saw that her resembled to Thrice uncanny. Her hair was raven black and her complexion just as fair, but she was slightly more delicate. She was also dressed in a beautiful blood red robe that matched the crimson in her eerie eyes yet as she turned her glance to her old comrade they turned a sickly yellow.

"Lady Thrice," she drooled out her name with distaste. "I knew you'd come. If Lady Nina is Lord Blackswan's right-hand then you are his left. The one who does the dishonor deeds."

Sharply, Thrice replied, "No evil is as black as your betrayal, Abigail. You must die!"

The she-warrior then drew out her midnight sword, but paused when Abigail retorted, "There are things worse than death" and instantly, the woman-warrior was consumed by fear. The look in traitor's eye said it all.

Smiling maliciously she nodded her head. "What is worse, Lady Thrice?"

But instead of answering she whipped around and shouted to her friends. "Run!" Though, in that moment it was too late. Suddenly in a flash the room filled with a paralyzing fume that caused their limbs to cramp and still until they stood rooted in place like statues. And with a graceful stride, Abigail walked around to face her former-comrade and spoke intimately into her ear.

"And what is worse than death, my lady?"

A sole tear fell from Thrice's ruby-eye both in frustration and in dread. In a shaky gasp, she replied, "To forget…"

-0-0-0-

TBC

-0-0-0-

Hey, it's been a while, but I'm back! Sorry about the cliff hanger. I wanted to make the last few chapters to end with a twist. Just a big show down seemed too ordinary.

Please review. Thank you.


	24. Chapter 24

Remember Me

Chapter 24

**Location: Blackswan battleship**

Anakin saw his friends stand as still as statues and were engulf in a strange plume of smoke. He was about to run back out from the secret passageway and save them when unexpectedly he saw Abigail approach Thrice and speak directly into her ear as she struggle to resist the drugs invading her system.

"And what is worse than death, my lady?" she cooed into her raven hair and in a desperate gasp of breath the woman-warrior struggled to reply.

Anakin saw a tear roll down her cheek and he knew instantly that she was ensnared beyond her ability to escape. She didn't cry. She was the sort that got even and to watch her so helpless was heartbreaking and wrong.

Then choking, she said, "To forget…"

And in that instant, the young Jedi knew what Sidious had planned. Anakin remembered Thrice's stories—the few stories he was able to drag out of her about her past. She warned him long ago that war was a game of numbers and skill and that the clone-scientist usually gained new warriors by brainwashing those of their enemies. Suddenly, he knew Sidious was going to make his friends betray their allies by stealing their minds. This was his plan all along.

Darth Sidious laughed maliciously with glee and clapped his hands merrily. "Excellent work, Lady Abigail."

He then strode up to his three victims and moved to caress Thrice's tear stained cheek. "Don't be sad, my dear. Soon you won't remember despising me. Soon you will only remember that you love and serve me."

"Don't touch her!" shouted Obi-Wan with rage. His pulse throbbed wildly at his throat in anger as he struggled to move to strike the Sith for touching his lady, but his body would not obey.

Delighted, Sidious turned to the Knight and smiled. "I have always wondered what would be able to corrupt the incorruptible Obi-Wan Kenobi and it appears I have found it. Though I would have never guessed it would be a she. Yet, I must commend you on your taste. She is quite lovely." He then glanced at her and said, "It might sicken me to admit it, but she is sadly devoted to you. Alas, such a shame. She will simply have to forget you and then she may yet be my Mistress of Darkness."

"When pigs fly!" snarled the woman-warrior.

In response, the Dark Lord laughed and turned to Abigail. "Prepare our new _friends_ for their reprogramming."

The delicate-warrior bowed obediently. "As you wish, my Lord." And swiftly, she walked towards a control station and began to prepare the machines. Meanwhile, Sidious began to leave the room with Darth Vader trailing behind him with a smug grin on his hate filled face.

Cautiously, Anakin moved away from his hiding place and hid behind the large lab equipment to get behind the dark-warrior. He watched her as she lifted Thrice onto a cold medical slab and bid her in with straps. She tugged on the metal to test its hold and then leaned over her body to peer into her face.

Softly, she began to caress Thrice's hair and began to speak. "I never thought you'd find love. You, who are always so cold, loyal for nearly an eternity, the wielder of the midnight blade. Soon you'll know what it feels like to feel pain."

She then marched over towards Obi-Wan and ushered him towards another slab and shoved him down aggressively. Violently, she pulled on the bids and impassively looked into his azure-gray eyes. "I'll erase your mind first, Sir Jedi. Then, I'll see the look of heartbreak in Thrice's eyes as she watches you fade."

Then, with mad glee she smiled at him happily and began to giggle as he struggled to move, but the effort was futile. Amused, she went to collect Master Windu, however once her back was turned away Anakin sprang into action and burned through the delicate-warrior's heart like butter with his lightsaber.

Shell shocked, Abigail turned to face Anakin with wide bewildered eyes, but in a heap she collapsed into his arms dead. And for a moment, he was unable to move though thankfully Thrice filled her lungs with breath and shouted his name.

"Anakin!" and like a jolt he was broken from his spell of dismay and rushed to her side to free her from the slab.

"Thanks the Stars," she sighed as he came to her side. It didn't take him long to remove the shackles, but she was still unable to move.

"Thrice, what do I do?"

"There should be an antidote for the paralysis on the medical tray. It should be in a blue bottle. Quickly, fill it to 10 milligrams."

The young Jedi nodded his head. He swiftly treated his friends and helped eased Master Windu to the ground so he wouldn't fall. He was grateful that he had been last in the tunnel and hadn't been caught too. The paralysis and the threat of forgetting your own identity had seemed like a fate worse than death, but words could not describe the worry he had for his beloved Padme. He couldn't imagine what sort of monstrous things the Sith Lord could do to corrupt his Angel though he prayed she was still whole and safe.

When Obi-Wan could move again, he strode to reach Thrice's side and gathered her up into his arms and kissed her head. He was still haunted by Abigail's evil threat. Desperately, he breathed in her scent and allowed her to wash over him her calming vibrations and warmth. It felt wonderful to hold her and to know that she was still his.

Gently, Thrice pulled back and gave her Knight a quick kiss and moved to hop off the slab. She then went to Abigail's body and pulled off from her belt her sheath and sword and threw it to Anakin.

"Keep it. That sword won't break."

"Where do you think they went?" asked Master Windu.

"The Main Hall, it's closer than the bridge and a grander space. I'll give you a map."

"Wait, aren't you coming with us?" questioned the Knight.

"No. I'm going to stay here and revive all my comrades. Sidious may have been able to turn a few of my sisters, but won't be able to stop the entire Clan. And with luck, Lord Blackswan and Lady Nina have already broken through the ship's commands. The dog should be trapped."

Obi-Wan gave his lady a brilliant smile and kissed her temple as she maneuvered towards the control station to work and said, "I'm glad you're on our side, Milady."

Glaring she huffed and replied, "I'd rather go kill the Sith."

-0-0-0-

**Location: Blackswan battleship, Main Hall**

The Main Hall was enormous and grand. It was made of expensive stone and glided with gold and silver. The black polished floors reflected the artificial light and above them the ceiling revealed the battle in space raging around them between the stormtrooper ships and Rebel fighters. Pleased with the bloodshed, Darth Sidious sat in Lord Blackswan's throne like a king while Vader stood beside him and lovingly stroked Padme's hair with his gloved fingertips. The brown-eyed beauty snared, but continued to remain still. She was too frightened to move and a chain and collar dangled down from her neck.

"What do you think of my new Empire, my dear?" asked the Sith.

"It sickens me!" shouted Padme. "It's—ah!" Vader yanked her head back by her hair and caressed her exposed throat possessively.

"Where are your manners, Angel? That's no way to speak to your Emperor."

Defiantly, she replied, "He's not my Emperor. And you are not my Ani."

Vader clicked his tongue and shook his head before releasing her. "Not this again. When will you learn that there's no escape? You're mine Angel and nothing is going to change that. Just accept it and I'll take off your chains."

"Never!"

In response, Vader flew into a fit and used the Force to choke her, but in a flash Anakin dispelled the Sith's power with a wave of his hand and she fell over onto the polished floor with a gasp. Desperately, she coughed and wheezed, but looking up and saw standing at the doorway was her fiancé.

"Anakin!"

"No!" roared Vader. "She's _mine_!"

And in an instant, he strode across the hall and drew his red lightsaber ignited and the two began to duel. The forces of good and evil collided as the two identical men began to fight, but unfortunately they were equally matched in strength.

"I should have killed you before!" shouted the Sith. "I'm the Chosen One. It's my destiny."

"Shut up and fight!" replied Anakin.

He would not be distracted. He quickly dodged Vader's next blow and drew the sword he got from Abigail's corpse and sliced him across his left side. Blood spilled across the black floor as he stumbled forward, but Anakin was nicked on the arm by Vader's red blade.

Meanwhile, Darth Sidious smiled cunningly and unexpectedly lifted his hand to shoot beams of Force-lightening out to aid his apprentice against his foe. Anakin cried out in agony against the jolts, but Master Windu and Obi-Wan appeared and began to take on the Sith.

Sidious drew his own lightsaber and battled Master Windu back with a wave of his evil Force and sent him hurtling into Obi-Wan. Mace quickly recovered and launched back into the fray, but Obi-Wan instead went to free Padme.

He raised his lightsaber and sliced through the chains like paper ringlets and helped her to her feet. He gave her the map he was give by Thrice and told her to leave.

"Here, take this. Go to the labs and stay with Thrice."

"But the Rebels? The control station, Obi-Wan we have to stop the ship from attacking."

"Padme, go. Lord Blackswan and Lady Nina are handling it. Now leave."

The lady-Senator then finally consented and began to flee. Though as she headed towards the exit, Obi-Wan saw Master Windu get speared through the chest by Darth Sidious' crimson blade and watched him as he fell to the ground in agony.

Gleefully, the Sith Lord raised his hand and shocked him several times with Force-lightening and laughed as he withered and cried out in pain. Obi-Wan rushed to help his friend. He drew his metal sword from his holster and threw it towards Sidious and pierced him through his back. The Dark Lord grunted as the sword made impacted and stopped his attack. The Dark Lord shrilled in agony and tried to pull the weapon out from his hide.

Meanwhile, in a battle of wills Vader and Anakin struggled to gain the upper hand, but as their lightsabers neared blisteringly close and hummed deadly in the air, the young warrior made his move. He reared back his head and slammed it into the young Sith's and distracted him with the crude tactic.

"Damn you!" shouted Vader. "You don't fight like a Jedi."

"No" replied Anakin. "I've learned to also fight like a warrior. I've learned there are things beyond Darkness and Light. I've learned to think beyond you."

In response, Vader threw back his head and laughed. "Fool. There is only Darkness. It's stronger than the Light. It's made you stronger too. Face it, brother. You would have never lasted so long if you didn't hate me. I can feel it."

Anakin moved his hand and drew the Clan blade he from his belt and began to circle him. With two swords in hand—one metal and the other made of light, he inched closer to his enemy.

"No, you're wrong. The Darkness doesn't control me. I am not its slave. I'm no ones slave!"

The two men clashed together in a crackling flash of light and sparks as Anakin scissors Vader's sole blade between his own and pushed him back. Vader then tried to blast him back with the use of the Force, but once again Anakin dispels his powers with his own. He learned long ago from Thrice that channeling could cancel out any move. When fighting members of the Clan, raw skill counted for everything.

Frustrated, Vader shouted, "You can't have her!"

"She was never yours!" cried Anakin.

The young Sith then lunged forward, but with a quick side step Anakin moved and plunged the metal blade threw his double's lower back and killed him in one last fatal blow.

-0-0-0-

Darth Sidious ripped the black blade out from his back and felt the churn of the Living Force pulsate in it's hilt. It was clear to him that this was no ordinary sword. This was the weapon of a warrior who understood the Force like a Jedi.

"Where did you get this sword?"

Obi-Wan was startled by the question, but answered, "It was a gift to me from my beloved."

Sidious snared. "Lady Thrice did not create this sword. It reeks of the Light like a Jedi."

"No," admitted the Knight. "But beloved I was to her nonetheless. It was meant for my hand, and my hand alone."

"Then a pity it will be that you will soon be dead!"

Darth Sidious then raised his hand and shot out a beam of Force-lightening to subdue Obi-Wan like he had done to Master Windu. It thought it would be fitting to slay him with his own beloved's gift, but out of nowhere another metallic sword sailed through in the space between them and absorb the power like a sponge.

In a blinding roar of pure energy, the sword seemed suspended in mid air and glowed a brilliant red. Then, abruptly it dropped point down into the polished floor like a spear. And as the smoke and mist cleared, Obi-Wan saw that the sword with midnight-black and he knew instantly that it belonged to his lady. He looked over towards the doorway and saw her standing at the threshold. Behind her stood Padme and half a dozen other Clan-warriors who all had shining ruby eyes and draw swords for the fight.

"There is no escape, Darth Sidious," said Obi-Wan confidently.

In response the Dark Lord chuckling darkly and swiftly picked Master Windu up by his throat and threatened him with Obi-Wan sword. He gave Thrice a wicked grin and said, "One false move and I will put an end to him, my lady."

Amused, she smiled back and replied, "Oh, like I care about him."

"No, I suppose you don't, but your precious Obi-Wan does. Now leave."

"I don't take orders from you, dog!"

"Let him go," said Obi-Wan. "It's over Sidious."

The Sith Lord gave the Knight a morbid smile and said, "Over? It is never over, my dear Jedi. I still have plans yet for my Empire. Plans you are incapable of comprehending." He then frowned and shouted, "Now leave me!"

Yet, suddenly out of nowhere Anakin appeared and stabbed the Dark Lord in the back with his sword and lightsaber, which caused him to drop his hostage onto the floor. In a maddening roar, Sidious blasted back the sword and saber from his body in an explosion force. Then, like one entity the Clan-warriors herded around the Sith and charged his form with the Living Force until every atom of his being was infused with Light. His body then began to glow and in a deafening boom, Darth Sidious disappeared into an array of sparks and vapor and dissolved into the Force.

Stunned, Obi-Wan approached Thrice and held her hand. "Force, what was that?"

"That Sir Knight was the power of the Force."

-0-0-0-

**Location: Blackswan battleship, dining room**

When the Rebels and the last remaining Jedi had finally boarded the Clan battleship, all the stormtroopers had been taken into custody and the ship's systems were all fully operational. Clan-healers tended to the wounded and the vessel headed a course to Coruscant.

"We have to restore the Republic," said Padme. "We have to restore democracy."

"Do as you like, Miss Padme," replied Lord Blackswan. He gestured for his servants to refill his glass and serve his guest more food before speaking again. "My Clan will be happy to drop you off, but afterwards we will be looking for a new suitable home."

"You mean you're not going to stay and help us rebuild?" asked Anakin.

"I'm sorry, young warrior but I have no interest in entering your politics. Involvement only spells trouble."

Annoyed, Anakin replied, "You sound just like Obi-Wan."

Lord Blackswan laughed. "Well, then he's a wise man."

The young Jedi narrowed his brow and said, "But I just know that the future would be a lot better with the Clan aiding our cause. They're more practical and they have the strength. We could help you find a new home. I think we ought to all work together."

Padme beamed at her fiancé's argument. She couldn't have been more proud. Tenderly, she held his hand and caressed his wrist. "Ani, I'm so glad you think so too." She then decided to plea her case to woman-warrior and said, "Lady Thrice, couldn't you convince your people to stay and be our allies?"

The red-eyed beauty answered, "No, I can't. I'm no longer a part of the Clan, Padme. I broke my vow so that I could go help Anakin save you and so that I could stay with Obi-Wan."

Padme frowned in confused. "What? What do you mean 'stay with Obi-Wan'?"

Embarrassed, Obi-Wan leaned over to address the lady-Senator and said, "We're engaged. You're looking at the future Mrs. Kenobi, Miss Padme."

Shocked, she absorbed the new information quickly before turning to Lord Blackswan enraged. "Do you mean to tell me that you have disowned your own daughter, your own general just because she decided to get married?"

Cool and calm, the mad scientist replied, "Heaven's no, but we needn't have a formal alliance since Obi-Wan will soon be my son-in-law. In fact, he will become my family. I will be honor bound to aid him in his affairs."

In response nearly everyone in the room was flabbergasted. They had no idea Lord Blackswan would make such a statement. Speechless, they all watched as he cunningly narrowed his ruby-eyes to the Knight and said, "Only _if_ I am asked, you understand me?"

Obi-Wan curtly nodded his head. "Perfectly, Lord Blackswan."

Pleased, the scientist smiled. "Good. So, when do you plan on having some children?"

And at those words, the Knight nearly spilled his drink.

-0-0-0-

The End.

-0-0-0-

Thank you for your reviews everyone and especially Jedi Angel001 for your constant encouragement. Don't hestitate to post your feedback. Thanks.


End file.
